


An ordinary day in the life of a female mafioso

by AngryBrideSaber



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Implied Slash, M/M, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 66,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryBrideSaber/pseuds/AngryBrideSaber
Summary: Sawada Tsunako didn't want to believe her new home tutor when he told her that she was part of the Italian mafia... but here she is now, running around in her underwear, beating bullies while trying to survive his training, and all the drama he has thrown her way. Her life will never be the same, and her family is getting bigger.





	1. Target 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is originally hosted in another fiction website, but I decided to also use archives of our own because I will be upping the rating for the sequel. The story is almost done, but due to windows ten many updates, the story being six years old, and using a different hard drive, the very first 10 chapters are gone, and I have to re-type them again… So, I decided to fix them a little bit while I was at it since I noticed some continuity errors.  
> I will be putting the rest of the chapters little by little. Anyways, I hope that some of you find it enjoyable enough to read it to the end.

Reborn! Or any of the characters do not belong to me. I just type for fun.

xXx

She had been keeping an eye out for it, between throws and passes, and the evil glares of her classmates. It’s not like she had wanted to play in the first place, or that anyone one wants her to play with them. The teacher doesn’t care that her team would most likely lose, and the others would blame the resident loser of the school, and punish her for it. _‘It ought to toughen her up a little.’_ That lazy bastard of a teacher had said; more preoccupied with the school nurse rather than supervising his own students. She knew it wasn’t fair, and she berates herself every time she chickens out from telling the disciplinary committee about it.    

"Tsuna watch out!"

"HIIIE!!"

-SMACK-

"Not again!"

"Come on, seriously!"

Sawada Tsunako; first year of middle school class A, could only stare at the blurry image of the girls glaring above her. This type of thing happened often enough in her thirteen years of being alive, that nobody was actually worried about her well being. She was surprisingly resilient.

"Would it kill her to hit the ball once in a while?"

"Dammit, we lost again!"

"I'm sorry, I really tried to hit it this time" She says this out of force of habit, never caring to hit the damn ball, just to minimize the damage on her body. The mousy hair girl sat down and got to the task of adjusting her nose back into place, she was an expert at it.

-Crack-

"Ooowww!"

"God, that is so gross!"

"You are bleeding all over the floor!"

"Whatever, you know the punishment; the losers get to clean the room anyways."

"Yeah right!”

Tsunako ignored the gaggle of girls escaping the gym, she was more concerned about her stained P.E shirt. When she looked up, she found her teammates glaring at her, and she almost shrank back in alarm; waiting for the punishment. Instead, they turned their heads to look at the other two girls standing a couple of feet away.

“We are not gonna help you clean.” The leader of the group said to them, she then turned to Tsunako, “deal with it you loser. Let’s go.”

Tsunako huffed with irritation and tried to ignore the burning in her eyes. Not so long ago, they would have taunt her and called her mean and degrading names; some would even push her in anger or malice. It has been months since it last happened, and Tsunako was still getting used to not being the pariah of the school.

"Tsuna-chan, can you stand up? Here, I have your glasses."

Tsunako tentatively took the glasses, and gave the other girl a weak smile. "Don't worry about them, it’s just a game." Kyoko Sasagawa gave her friend a kind smile.

"I don't know why some of them still get so mad. Me, I already resign myself at being on loser-Tsuna's team for the rest of the year." Hana Kurokawa said with a smirk, holding the offending ball. "Here, wanna get even?"

"Not funny. My shirt is stained again; my mom is going to kill me."

"They sure left fast didn't they?" Kyoko said while carrying the mops from the closet, Hana right behind her with the bucket.

Kyoko and Hana were probably the most popular girls in the first year. They were both smart and pretty; Hana had the older mature look, while Kyoko looked like a pop idol. Tsunako wasn't ugly per say, the problem was that while Tsunako had a pretty face, it didn't make up for all of her failures.

Tsunako is not really good at school, other than history and art; her grades are on the poor side, especially anything that has math in it. She is the shortest girl and often gets confused for a grade schooler. It was almost as if her body was taking its sweet ol’ time to grow. Her lack in the boob department was the perfect ammunition for her bullies.

Growing up friendless, she found solace in video games and manga, and didn’t worry much about fashion or popular trends. She was a tomboy; simple clothes and nothing fancy, no matter how much her father tries to change that.

Tsunako may have many bad points, they have been the cause of her many heartaches and headaches and other aches, but she also has a few good ones. Tsunako has a great sense of intuition that would often save her when trouble would come around looking for her. She is also quite fast when it comes to running away.

Now you may be wondering; how did loser-Tsuna manage to befriend the two most popular girls in her class?

As it turned out, Kyoko and Tsunako had something in common. Every third Sunday of the month, they pigged out on cake.

They met each other at a dessert cafe the first month of school, and ever since, they started to hang out together. Hana was Kyoko's friend, and while she liked to make quips about Tsunako's failures, it was not out of malice.

While the two girls were around, Tsunako was safe from the bullies and their pranks. They were also helping her with school which made her mother happy. It didn't stop Tsunako from still ditching school and slacking off once in a while. Truthfully, if it wasn't for her new friends, Tsunako would have stopped coming to school altogether and most likely transformed into a full time NEET.

X

"Thank you for helping me out, I really appreciate it."

"That's what friends are for." Kyoko replied kindly.

"It’s faster with three people isn't it?”  Hana said while putting the last bucket away, “we still have some time off to rest, what do you guys wanna do?”

The three girls changed their clothes and made their way outside the gym, “you think we can leave without sensei finding out?"  Tsunako asked her two friends. 

“The other girls didn’t give a damn, so why should we.” Hana, the tallest and scariest of the group said with sarcasm.

“But, what if Hibari-san finds out?”

Hana laughed, “As if that will stop you. You already leave whenever you feel like it.” 

Tsunako pouted, “I haven’t done that… lately.” 

Kyoko smiled, while Hana leered at the small girl, “I bet you can’t wait to get your punishment.”  

“Hana!!”

Kyoko and Tsunako blushed at the girl’s innuendo; Hana just laughed. They both tried to look mad at her, and Hana laughed harder. “What are the two puppies doing? Pouting?”

Kyoko huffed “Anyway, I have leadership class so I can’t go with you guys; sorry."

Kyoko started to walk away, when she crossed paths with Mochida Kensuke, the kendo club captain, a member of the same club, and a chauvinistic asshole.

"Kyoko, what a coincidence! Are you going to the club now? Let’s walk there together"

Hana and Tsuna rolled their eyes. It was obvious that he had a crush on Kyoko, Hana had a field day teasing her about it. Tsunako didn't like him at all, he used to make fun of her with his friends before he found out she was Kyoko's friend.

"Well we better get going, we don't want to intrude. Come on Tsuna" Hana said with a smirk while pushing Kyoko towards the older boy.

"Seriously Hana, stop it."

Hana gave her the thumbs up sign and left; pulling Tsunako away with her.

"We’ll see you in class Kyoko."

"See you tomorrow Tsuna, Hana."

"I bet you he'll confess soon." Hana said confidently as they walk away.

"You think so?” Tsunako looks thoughtful, “I don't think Kyoko likes him like that."

"Oh, I know that, I just can’t wait to see his face when she rejects him."

Tsuna laughed loudly. The black hair girl could be a bit sadistic sometimes. "How about you Hana, is there someone you like?"

"As if! I like my men older, mature and confident. Sadly, there is no-one like that in this school." She gave the smaller girl a poke and an obscene smile, "But you my friend have the weirdest taste of all of us. Hibari-san, really?"

Tsunako blushed. She had had a crush on Kyoya Hibari since the beginning of the school year. That in itself wasn’t weird, it was the fact that he was the head prefect of the disciplinary committee, the leader of the delinquents of their school, and a total hard ass. He was completely unapproachable, supper rich, and one of the most feared people in the whole town.   

How Tsunako ended up having a hopeless crush on him, was a bit of a fluke.

Ironically, it happened the same day that she met Kyoko. They had been talking so much, that by the time they noticed the time, it was already night. Tsunako had been so happy that she had an actual conversation with another human being, that she hadn’t been paying attention to where she was going.

It wasn't until her hair was roughly pulled that she realized that she was surrounded by a group of thugs; high schoolers by the looks of it. Great timing for her intuition to fail her.

"Hey little girl; Wanna hang out with us?"

All type of scenarios came to her mind, each one worst than the previous one. She could already see it in the newspaper; Namimori-middle girl beat up and raped for not paying attention. For someone that had survived bullies for most of her life, she had never been so scared in her life.

The boy that had pulled her, grabbed her chest painfully. "Waa, she’s got no boobs. She's plain as a board!" They all laughed. Tsunako tried to struggle, but the older boy was too strong. She started crying while praying that someone would walk by and help her. She got more than she expected.

"So you are the ones causing all the trouble around my school."

Tsunako recognized the deep voice immediately, everybody in Namimori-middle knew who Kyoya Hibari was.

"Well, well, well. If isn't Hibari; finally show your punk ass face.” One guy, most likely the leader said, pulling out a baseball bat.

"You think you're the shit, beating our friends, playing with the big boys. You think you were gonna get away with it?! Stupid kid; you are nothing but a shitty middle school brat."

Just like that, Tsunako was thrown aside and completely ignored. It didn't take long for the prefect to dispatch the high schoolers. Tsunako had heard the rumors. Hibari was unusually strong, and showed no mercy to his victims.

It was said that he would bite to death anyone that got in his way, even girls. The last part wasn't actually confirmed, for while he had scared girls to tears with his scary personality, and harsh punishments (Tsunako included for being late and skipping class) no girl has ever said anything about being hit by the scary prefect.

It may have been the adrenaline rush, or the cliché manga setting, or both. But ever since that day, Tsunako had been obsessed with the scary boy.

Even when she tried to thank him and was rudely ignored, she couldn't stop the funny feeling in her stomach.

She was completely hopeless.

X

Hours later, while Tsunako was playing video games in her room, her mother came barging in yelling at her.

"Tsu-chan, I got a call from school, you ditched class again today!

Tsunako rolled her eyes and put her controller down. “It was only one class, and I had to leave because my blouse was all bloody.”

Nana Sawada stared at her daughter concerned. “What do you mean bloody?”

“I got hit in the face when I was playing volleyball, my nose started to bleed and my blouse got dirty. I wasn’t going to walk around like that.”

“The school didn’t say that.” The older woman said upset. She was so tired of her daughter getting bullied. She had been fighting with the Namimori School District for years over it.

“Was it… intentional?”

Tsunako sighed. She hated worrying her mother. “Nah, I’m just not good with balls.”

This earned a chuckle out of the older woman. She sat down next to her daughter and picked up the forgotten video game controller. “That’s true; you are better with video games.” Tsunako started to feel a bad vibe coming from her mother.

“Tsu-chan. What do you plan to do in the future?”

The younger girl looked at her mother confused. “What do you mean?”

“Well, you know, school has never been easy for you, and even with Kyoko and Hana as friends you still slack off sometimes." A pause, “before the semester started, you said you didn’t want to go to school anymore.”

Realization dawned on Tsunako. She had actually thought about giving up on school entirely. She had never been very good at it, below average intelligence the tests had determined; and years of miserable bullying had finally broken her spirit.   

"Dunno.” The girl took the controller back and started to play her game again. She really had no idea, and at the moment, she didn’t want to think or talk about it.

Her mother sighed, but pressed on, "You seem to be having some fun now, I mean, you are friends with really nice girls… I'm not saying you have to go to a good High school or fancy college you know, but you can at least live your life happily with your good friends. Come on say it with me 'I'm so glad to have such nice friends! It’s so nice to be alive!!"

Tsunako just stared at her mother; she could be so weird sometimes. "Please don't you ever say that in front of other people, or I'll deny that we are related."

"Oh my! What an un-cute daughter do I have."

"Maybe it’s the way I was raised. Ouch. Hey you don't have to hit me!"

Nana laughed and stood up, back to her usual cheery self.

"I barely touched you. Anyways, _I_ have been thinking about your future… and I, uh… Decided to get you a tutor!” Nana threw her arms in the air, obviously pleased with herself.

“Wait, what?”

“Kyoko and Hana are great, but they are too soft on you, and you are going to need some serious studying if you want to enter Namimori High school. Remember, unlike middle-school that one is not an automatic entrance. Wouldn’t it be nice to go to High-school with them?"

“I-I haven’t decided anything yet. But why would you do that without asking me first! I don’t need a tutor.”

"Tsu-chan. He is a home tutor."

"Eh. Home tutor?"

"There was an interesting flyer in the mail box this morning. Look at this”

Tsunako took the piece of paper her mother was holding:

_I will raise your child to be the new leader of the next generation. Grade and subject doesn't matter. Home Tutor Reborn._

“Isn't it great! What a great marketing scheme."

Tsunako’s eyebrow twitched.

"You are kidding me right? This smells like a total scam! And what a stupid flyer!"

Her mother ignored her.

"It's probably a tutor from a professional school or university. I always wanted a tutor like that for you!"

"Now you are just exaggerating. I don't need some lame tutor, I know my limitations, so don't push it."

Before her mother could come up with a comeback, a small, high pitch voice took their attention.

"Ciaossu."

Nana and Tsunako looked for the source of the voice, and stared confused at the new presence in the room. What could only be described as a baby stood in front of them, a baby wearing a suit and a fedora.

"I arrived three hours early, but as a service I'll evaluate you now."

"Eh, are you lost little boy?" Nana asked the baby confused.

"I am the home tutor, Reborn."

"…Ok" Nana hesitated.

"Pfff. HAHAHA! Are you kidding me? I was wondering what kind of person would make such a ridiculous flyer and it turned out to be a baby. What the hell am I going to learn from him" Tsunako was laughing so hard that her stomach was hurting and tears of laughter was coming out of her eyes. Tears, that suddenly turned to tears of pain. For while one second she was laughing her ass off, the next she was laying on the floor holding her stomach in pain.

_'What the heck?'_

"So you are Tsunako. For a girl you don't have good manners, oh well, I'll pound them into you."

"Oh my" Nana was surprised.

"You have got to be kidding me" Tsunako wheezed out in pain.

"I don't kid, I'm a professional."

"Well Reborn-kun isn't? It's a pleasure meeting you; please take care of my daughter. She is a bit unruly but she is not a bad person."

"Do not worry Mama, I'll make sure to turn your daughter into a great leader."

"Aren't you happy Tsu-chan! This is going to be great! Oh, it is time for dinner already, Reborn-kun would you please join us? There is so much to talk about!"

A loud rumble was heard coming from the tiny baby.

"I guess I have no choice."

"Hey wait. I don't need a tutor, mom!"

-SMACK-

Tsunako didn't know how it was possible for a baby to smack her on the back of her head.

"Now loser-Tsuna, stop whining and get ready for dinner, we have a lot to discuss."

\--

So it was like that, against Tsunako's wishes, that the Sawadas acquired a new addition to their home.

A tiny baby named Reborn.


	2. Target 2

KHR does not belong to me.

X

 

Dinner was usually a quiet affair in the Sawada household, the only inhabitants being Nana and Tsuna, and while Nana is a very kind and charming person, she is also very private. Nana's husband, Iemitsu Sawada, is said to work abroad mining for oil, and has been absent from the girls lives through the years. Last time Tsuna saw him she was still in grade school, and didn't fully understand what his job was supposed to be.

There were postcards, and e-mails and 'the call' that happened every third Sunday of the month, which just conveniently happens to be Tsuna's special cake day. He did send her gifts all the time, from whatever country her father happened to be working at the time. Frilly girly things, and bizarre novelty items that just gathered dust at the top of her closet. Tsuna knew he was doing it on purpose, she had heard her mother explicitly telling him how she was into anime and video games. Maybe it was his way of trying to get her attention.

Tsuna remembers very little about her father, and the little that she does is that he laughed very loud. His prolonged absence has been a topic of gossip between the neighbors, and always came up in school meetings. Her classmates used to tease that her dad left because Tsuna was such a failure, that he was overwhelmingly ashamed of both she and her mom. Tsuna regrets not speaking her mind back then.

So Tsuna grew up with only her mother as an authority figure, and her mother tried to overcompensate for her husband's absence by being too lenient with her daughter. She regrets that now. Tsuna had always been behind her peers in school, and required extra attention. Nana had always hope that her daughter’s shortcomings would not get in the way of her making friends, but children could be so cruel.

Years of constant bullying had driven her daughter to become completely anti-social, and who could blame her? But, things were looking up now. Tsuna had finally meet two wonderful, kind girls that wanted to be friends with her. There was finally hope, and Nana knew that she had to grab onto this opportunity.

Getting a tutor was a good start in Nana's opinion. Tsuna, on the other hand, would like to differ.

At this moment, she is trying very hard to ignore the conversation the little baby was having with her mother. She tried to ditch, hoping that by the time she was back her mother would come to her senses and see just how ridiculous it was to have a tutor, let alone one that was obviously a baby. But the little monster had smacked her and reprimanded her and her manners and proceeded to kick her all the way down to the kitchen.

“From Italy! Oh Tsu-chan are you listening to this, he comes from Italy, how chic!”

“I graduated from the _university degli Studi di Roma,_ here is my diploma. _”_

“A child genius! Tsu-chan listen to this!”

Tsuna knew her mother was kind of a ditz, who knew she could be this gullible.

“Anyone can make one of those with photoshop.”

“It seems to me that Tsuna is doubting my credentials.”

“Of course, I'm doubting you. You are just a baby!”

Tsuna said accusingly, pointing a finger in his direction. A finger that was promptly pulled painfully, making Tsuna crash forward to the table so that Reborn could reach and apply some pressure into that certain spot that made Tsuna see white before she passed out.

“Oh my.”

“Do not worry Mama, I will not leave this house until Tsuna has been properly trained to become the boss of the next generation.”

“Boss?”

“Boss, Ceo, leader, manager whatever it is that you want.”

“But, what about the payment?”

“Here.”

The little baby opened his suitcase and handed Nana a piece of paper.

“This contract states that I would personally tutor your child in any subject, any day at any time and all the payment needed is a place to stay and food. I would also supply any materials needed, and the costs for any travel expenses.”

“This is all so very professional, I’m surprised.”

“I _am_ a professional, the best one in Italy. Here, these are my recommendations.”

“What is this?”

Nana looked at the envelope addressed to her. She took it and opened it with care since it looked expensive and was surprised to find a letter with her husband’s messy writing inside. There was a tiny moment of hesitation from the woman, but the baby thought nothing of it.

“From Iemitsu?” She asked hesitantly.

“Yes, he is the one that sent me here, but he doesn't want Tsuna to know. He thinks she would deny on principle alone.”

Nana was certainly impressed; to think that her husband would go to all that trouble. Hiring a secret Italian tutor must have been very expensive… ‘About damn time!’ She thought to herself, upset that it had taken her husband this long to finally do something about his daughter’s situation.  

“He is right.” Nana said sadly, her face not giving away her actual thoughts. “Tsu-chan doesn't get along well with her father.”

She looked at Tsuna passed out on the table and then at the baby sitting next to her. She could finally see it, many opportunities waiting for her daughter, finally within reach.

“If my husband trusts you, then that should be more than enough for me.”

Nana stood up and gave a polite bow.

“Reborn-san. I leave my daughter in your care, please help her to succeed in the future.”

Reborn smirked.

“Oh, I will.”

X

 

When Tsuna woke up an hour later, she was confused to do so in her room. The first thought that came to her was that she was still hungry, followed by why am I in pain and finally…

“Reborn!?”

“Yes.”

“Augh! It wasn't a dream.”

“I guess not.”

“Hey! How dare you?! I won't forgive you just because you are a baby!”

Tsuna was insulted. In the last couple of hours, she had been abused by a baby, ignored by her mother and apparently left starving. She was not happy at all. She tried to get a hold of the baby to give it a little scare, but was thwarted when, against all the laws of physics, the baby grabbed her bow tie and threw her over his head and onto the floor.

“What the hell are you kid?!”

“You are one hundred years too early if you think you can defeat me. I have no openings, for my true line of work is assassination.”

“Eh?” Tsunako looked very confused.

“I'm saying that.”

Reborn reached for his suitcase again and started to pull out parts.

“The real reason that I'm here.”

He took each piece one by one, and started to put them together.

“Is so that I can make you into.”

Tsuna stared at the baby with trepidation. Those parts looked a lot like a gun to her.

“A great mafia boss.”

“MAFIA?!”

“That is correct. I was assigned by a certain man to train you to become an outstanding mafia boss.”

“Forget about being a phony, you are just a loony.”

“The method is left up to me.”

Reborn pointed the gun at Tsuna as if it were a normal occurrence for babies to have guns.

“Should I shoot you now?”

“What? Hey, stop playing around!”

“I don't play around. I'm a professional.”

“Enough! This is just ridiculous! I have a headache and I'm hungry.” She tried to sound commanding, annoyed that a baby was getting the upper hand.

“Where are you going?”

Tsuna ignored the baby and left her room in search of her mother.

“Mom, can I have some money? I wanna go out to eat.”

“Oh. Tsu-chan you are awake. Do you want the left overs?”

“No, I want to go out. And about that tutor…”

“Did Reborn-kun tell you already? He will be staying with us until your grades go up.”

“What!? You decided already?! But I don't need him!”

“Tsunako please just give it a try. I looked at his recommendations and he is well known and legitimate. Think how impressed Kyoko-chan and Hana-chan would be with you.”

“Don't get them involved.”

“Tsu-chan, please, for me.”

There goes her mother's sad puppy dog face. Tsuna was suddenly more irritated, she has never been able to say no that face. Nana smiled at her daughter and gave her a hug.

“I promised you that I wouldn't push you to go to some fancy high school or university, and I won't, that would be your choice. But I do want you to continue your education and to be able to follow your friends. Tsu-chan, I love you so much and you know that. I know that you have your limitations, but I also know that you can do more than what you give yourself credit for. Just give it a try please.”

Tsuna hugged her mother back and tried to stop the tears that were threatening to spill over. Tsuna could never say no to her mom.

“Fine. A try and that's it. Can I still have some money?”

“Hai, hai. Here, why don't you get a cake while you are out.”

“Thanks mom!”

Nana sat down and took the letter out of her pocket, she smiled at reborn as he passed by her, probably after Tsuna.

Finally, alone in her home, her façade broke down, and the sadness she kept so well hidden hit her full force.

“She is not a little girl anymore.” She said out loud to the empty home, “we can’t keep lying to her…It may be the time for you to comeback.”

xXx

 

I hope Reborn is in character.

 

 


	3. Target 3

Here is the next chapter. And for those who wonder if it would be an 18/27, It would be up to the point that is necessary for the story.

 

KHR does not belong to me.

X

Life hasn't been very exciting for Sawada Tsunako. Her shortcomings have made it very difficult for her to make any friends. She is clumsy, has no courage, vertically challenged and academically challenged. This is a girl that up to fifth grade rode a bike with training wheels! She has no coordination or sense of direction. I should probably mention that she is also nearsighted.

It is because of her shortcomings that Tsunako tries very hard to stay away from any dangerous situations; best not to rock the boat, since she doesn’t know how to swim either. Unfortunately for her, danger has a way of finding her.

“Why are you following me?”

When Tsunako left her house it was with the full intention of leaving the little monster behind. But there he is, following her like an evil spirit.

“I need to assess you properly, get a feel of what I'm working with.”

“Isn't past your bed time already?” Tsuna said with sarcasm.

“Assassins don't have a bed time.”

“Ah. There you go again with the mafia thing, why don't you just quit it. Listen, I promised mom that I would give this tutor business a try, so don't come up with unnecessary things like that or I'll tell her.”

“Aren't you too old to go running back to mama?”

“Shouldn’t you be going back to yours?” Tsunako shoot back.

Tsunako doesn’t like surprises or sudden changes; she likes her life as it is, quiet and safe. Right now her intuition is telling her that this baby, who came out of nowhere, talking about tutors and the mafia, is a threat to that peace and quiet.

_'But I promised mom that I'll give it a try. I'll give it a few weeks, and if he keeps bringing up that mafia business, I'll just tell her and she would surely would kick him out. Nobody even needs to know about him.'_

“Tsuna-chan!”

“Kyoko-chan!”

_'Crap! What is Kyoko doing here!'_

Sasagawa Kyoko, Namimori's middle idol, is Tsunako's very first friend. She is nice and kind, and treats everyone the same way. There is not a mean bone in her body. If there is a person that Tsunako admires the most, is Sasagawa Kyoko. The last thing she wants right now, is to look like even more of a loser in front of her.

“Eh? Who is this little guy?” Kyoko said as she bent down to Reborn’s level.

“Ciaossu.”

“Ah, well you see... he is… well... it’s hard to explain.”

_'If Kyoko-chan finds out he is my tutor I'll die from embarrassment'_

“Kyaaa!!You are wearing a suit, how cute!”

“That's because I'm in the mafia.”

“How cool!”

_'Kyoko-chan likes the little brat already!'_ Tsuna suddenly realized that Kyoko and her mom had a lot in common.

“Kyoko-chan, are you just going home right now?” She asked, hoping to take her attention from the baby.

“Yes, I just finished my club activities. Are you going somewhere Tsuna-chan?”

“I was just gonna get something to eat; I feel like ramen tonight. Er... well, we better get going before the old man closes his stall.”

_'Sorry Kyoko I don't mean to be so rude'_

“Ramen sounds really good right now. I better hurry home too, I am starving. See you tomorrow Tsuna-chan. Bye little guy.”

“Ciao-ciao.”

Once Kyoko was out of range, Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief. The damage had been contained somehow.

“Gosh. I can't believe Kyoko-chan. She really is too nice, liking this brat already.”

“It’s called mafia seduction.”

“Just quit it already!”

“That girl is your friend.”

“Yeah.”

Tsunako still wasn't used to having people call Kyoko or Hana her friend; to be on their level was still a new experience for her.

“You admire her.”

“Of course! Kyoko-chan is our school idol; she is really pretty and kind and friendly to everybody, even to a loser like me.”

“Well, that's something that we are going to work on, starting tomorrow is nothing but studying and training. You have a lot to catch up and many expectations to meet.”

“Expectations?”

“I told you already, I was sent here by a certain man in order to train you and turn you into mafia boss material.”

Tsunako rolled her eyes. “Ah, yes sure, mafia boss. I can’t wait to be the king of the mafia.”

“Quit it with the sarcasm.” Reborn said annoyed as he pulled her arm rather painfully, for such a cry baby, the girl could have a sharp tongue.

“I give, I give!!”

Tsuna rubbed her sore shoulder; for a moment, it felt like it was going to pop out.

_'What the hell is it with this baby?!'_

“What is it with you and the violence?”

“That's the way I roll.”

Tsunako stared horrified at the small baby. To think that this monster was going to live with them.

_'Goodbye quiet peaceful life.'_

X

“Ahh. That ramen was delicious. Thank you so much!”

“You are always welcomed Tsuna-chan; you and your little friend.”

While Tsunako had troubles getting along with kids her age, older people seemed to love her. They found her small features and childish face endearing. Ever since she was little, adults would congratulate her mother on what a beautiful daughter she had. The only good thing about that was that she would sometimes get free goods from the store vendors.

“Well, we better go back home, it’s too late to go and get some cake; I'll just eat an extra piece next Sunday.”

“Say Tsuna...” Reborn started to say something, but he was interrupted.

“Well, well. If isn't loser-Tsuna.”

A group of three girls dressed in ganguro fashion surrounded Tsunako. This particular group of third graders was known for their bullying ways. Tsunako had deal with them before, last time she was left with a pair of broken glasses, missing shoes, and no lunch money. But ever since she started hanging out with Kyoko and Hana, they had left her alone. Hana could be really scary.

“So like, where are your friends?”

“Did they like finally got tired of hanging out with loser-Tsuna?”

Tsunako knew that in this type of situations, discretion was the better part of valor. If you just give them what they wanted and kept quiet, they’ll usually bore of you, and leave you alone.

“Eh? What’s with the baby?” One of the girls looked at Reborn curiously.

“I am Tsuna’s tutor.”

At this, the three girls burst out laughing.

_‘Floor just swallow me whole, I beg you.’_

“Now that’s a good one. A baby being a tutor!”

“Well, it is loser-Tsuna we are talking about. She needs someone in her same intelligence level.” 

“Look at what he’s wearing.”

“Say little guy, like where you get that suit?”

“I am a Mafioso.”

“Ha,ha,ha!!

“Ew, what’s that thing on his head, is it a lizard?”

“This is Leon, a shape shifting chameleon.” Tsunako was surprised that she hadn’t noticed the little animal before.

“So like, does he do anything cool or what?”

At this Reborn smirked. The little chameleon transformed into a gun and Reborn pointed it at the girl.

“Want to get a taste of my bullets.”

“Uhh, this kid is like totally pissing me off.”

“Say Tsuna, do you like have any money on you or what?”

Tsunako took out the little money she had left and gave it to the girl, hoping that they would leave them alone.

“That’s a good girl Tsuna.” The older teenager said with a smirk.

“Not so tough without that bitch Hana around, are you.” One of the girls pushed Tsunako to the floor.

 “And that airhead Kyoko. The school idol? Please. Stupid idiot, hanging out with a loser like you.”

“Well Naoko-chan, they say that stupidity is contagious.”

“Ha, ha, ha. That’s like totally true.”

“Let’s go, before we catch the stupid too.”

The girls left in a fit of laughter, leaving Tsunako crying tears of frustration. She could deal with getting bullied, she was used to it, but she didn’t like it when they talked bad about her friends. The worst part was that they were partially right; many people wondered what Kyoko and Hana saw in loser-Tsuna.

“Are you going to let them get away with it?”

“What can I do? If I talk back it gets worse.”

“That loser complex is amazing.”

“What the hell do you know?! Just leave me alone!” Tsunako yelled, holding back tears.

“Well, I guess is finally time.”

“Time for what?”

“Time for you to die.”

“What?”

Reborn pointed the gun that Leon had changed into at Tsunako, an innocent smile gracing his baby face.

“Hey, that’s a toy right?”

“Go die once.”

“Hey, this isn’t funny. Put that thing away!”

Tsunako had no time to react. She heard a loud bang, and suddenly she was falling. It was at that moment, while dying, that Tsunako started regretting her decisions.

_‘I’m going to die, just like that. I never did anything with my life, what a waste. But, I wish, I wish that I could off make those girls take their words back_. _I should off told them how I feel’_

Just as Tsunako touched the ground, she felt her head explode; a strange heat filled her body and suddenly she felt better than she ever had in her entire life. She felt that at the moment, she could take on anything; she was invincible.

“REBORN!!”

The people walking the street stared with fear at the girl in her underwear.

“I’m going to make those girls regret what they said, with my dying will!! Eh? Why am I in my underwear? Well it doesn’t matter. I’ll make those girls pay!!”

“Oh? What was that?”

“A street performer?”

“She just left her clothes on the floor.”

Reborn smirked at his handy work. “It’s dying will time.”

Tsunako ran the streets of Namimori, she had no idea where to look but that didn’t stop her. She was going to find those girls even if she died trying. In her rush, she ran into a delivery bike, fell off a cliff and unintentionally landed on top of a man rendering him unconscious, exactly in front of the three girls that had bullied her earlier.

“TAKE THOSE WORDS BACK!!” Tsuna yelled to the group, completely oblivious to her surroundings; she was on a mission.

“Kenkichi-kun! Are you ok?!”

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” One of the girls yelled.

“The hell Tsuna. Why are you in your underwear?”

Tsuna ignored the older girl. “Take those words back!”

“What are you talking about?”

“Kyoko is not and idiot, and Hana is not a bitch. Take. That. Back.”

The small girl had fire in her eyes, and a literal flame burned brightly on her forehead.

Naoko, the leader of the group, and veteran of many cat-fights, stood up to Tsunako. She was taller than her, so Tsuna had to raise her head.

“Make me.”

Without any warning, Tsunako grabbed the taller girl by her ear and started pulling hard, making the girl scream. In hearing the commotion, pedestrians stopped to watch; in the crowd, there were also students from Namimori. Right away, cellphones came out and pictures and text messages were sent.

“Let me go you crazy bitch!” Naoko screeched. She was taken off guard at the unusual move, and at the intense heat that was coming off the smaller girl.

“Take it back!”

The other two girls tried to help their friend, but Tsunako kicked them away easily.

“Take it back!!” Tsunako pulled harder, making the girl fall on her knees crying.

“Fine, fine. I take it back!! Hana is not a bitch and Kyoko is not stupid. AHH! Let me go, you are hurting me.”

What happened next would forever be imprinted in Tsunako’s mind. For this day, as liberating as it had been, it also became the most embarrassing moment of her life, at the time.

As soon as the words came out, the fire in Tsunako’s body disappeared, leaving a sense of accomplishment. This feeling of happiness was completely shattered when a sharp deep voice was heard.

“What is going on here?”

Tsunako couldn’t believe her luck. There, standing in front of her, was none other than Hibari Kyoya, the president of the disciplinary committee.

“Hi..hi..bari-san…” She said softly.

“I asked you a question Sawada Tsunako.”

She froze. There she was doing the worst thing possible; bringing shame to Namimori. In her underwear, attacking another student where everyone could see. The students of Namimori, while terrified that the feared prefect would turn on them, couldn’t help but stay rooted at the scene. It wasn’t every day that loser-Tsuna pranced off in her underwear in a fit of rage to punish the third year ganguros.

“Hibari-san. She just started attacking us!”

“Yes, we weren’t doing anything.”

“Look, she even attacked Kenkichi-kun.”

If the girls expected any form of sympathy from the surly prefect, they were dead wrong. Hibari looked at them with disdain.

“Pull your socks up, and take off that hideous make up, that type of fashion is prohibited in Namimori, don’t let me see you like that again. As for that herbivore, I couldn’t care less.”

Hibari turned to look at the crowd, tonfas ready and killing aura stronger than usual. Everybody knew that Hibari hated crowds. The students did not wait for him to say anything, and left in a rush. With that out of the way, he turned to look at the half naked girl frozen on the floor.

If he hadn’t seen it himself, he would not have believed it. Sawada Tsunako was a sad excuse of a herbivore that was always getting bullied. What could have made such a pathetic girl snapped like she did?

“Sawada Tsunako. I asked you a question.”

Hibari heard sniffling sounds coming from the girl who wouldn’t look at him. She was curled up on herself, hiding as much of her body as she could. _‘What a waste of time.’_ Hibari took his jacket off and threw it at the girl.

“Cover yourself.”

Tsunako couldn’t take it anymore. The shame was too great. She had completely embarrassed herself and her school; and in turn Hibari-san. Her instincts kicked in and she did the only thing she was good at; she ran. She ran like the devil was behind her and didn’t look back.

It was later, in the comfort of her bed that she realized that she was still holding onto his jacket.


	4. Target 4

KHR does not belong to me.

X

Sasagawa Ryohei has one belief that he has realized in his short life—Boxing is the greatest sport in the world. He lives, breaths, and dreams of boxing. He also believes that a man must live to the extreme, and approach everything head on. He is always on the lookout for strong people that display great power and stamina; but above all, passion. Right now, he thinks that he has found just the right person.  

“Oi Kyoko! I need to talk to you.” Ryohei yelled excitedly to his baby sister.

“Onii-chan what’s going on?” Kyoko asked her big brother.

“You know that friend of yours with the glasses.”

“Tsuna-chan? What about her?”

“I need her to join the boxing club to the extreme!” The older sibling screamed while raising his fist in the air.

Kyoko looked at her brother confused. “Why do you say that? Tsuna-chan couldn’t hurt a fly, let alone a person.” The younger girl said amused.

“I just saw her today—you should have seen how she took care of the ganguros! Who would have thought that such weak looking girl could have such a power to the extreme?!”

Kyoko was now concerned for her brother’s mental state. Did he take to many punches to the head today? Just as she was about to question him further, her cell phone rang. “Onii-chan, just wait for a second please.” Ryohei didn’t seemed too pleased with being interrupted.

“Hi Hana-chan, what’s going on?”

“You haven’t heard?” Hana Kurokawa asked her friend anxiously.

“Heard what?” Kyoko was now more than a little concerned.

“What Tsuna did today—everyone is talking about it”

Kyoko was afraid what she would hear next.

“I got a text message from Kagura and she said that Tsuna got in a fight with those third graders that used to bully her. She even sent me a picture of it. She said that Tsuna was pulling Naoko’s ear so hard that she was on the floor crying. Can you believe it!?”

No. Kyoko could not believe it. She just couldn’t see Tsuna in that type of situation. Sure, until she met them, she was always getting bullied and people would call her ‘loser-Tsuna’—some still did, which Kyoko found to be very cruel. But her friend couldn’t even hit a ball! Now they are telling her that she got in a fight and apparently won?!”

“Hana-chan, are you sure? I mean this is Tsuna-chan we are talking about.”

“Yes, yes. I’m pretty sure, I got another text message from Shinji and he told me that for some reason Tsuna was also prancing around in her underwear!”

Kyoko was speechless.

“But that’s not the worst.” Hana said darkly.

Kyoko couldn’t imagine what could be worse than that.

“Guess who came to stop the fight…”

Unfortunately, Kyoko now did have an idea, and if it was the person that she was thinking about, her friend must be in a wretched state right now.

“Was it, Hibari-san…?” She asked already dreading the answer.

“Yeah. Tsuna must be totally embarrassed right now; not only was she caught fighting but she was also caught pretty much naked by the guy she likes.” Hana said sadly, feeling terrible for her friend.

“Oh my God! We need to talk to her!” Kyoko exclaimed.

“I was thinking the same thing, let’s met at her house, I’ll leave right away.”

Kyoko was thankful to Hana; for all the teasing she did, she really cares for their friend. “I’ll see you there.” With that Kyoko hung up.

“Oi Kyoko what’s up?”

“I need to go to Tsuna-chan’s house, she must be miserable right now.”

“So you believe me now?”

“Hana-chan just called me and told me what happened. We are going to meet at her house.”

“That’s great! While you are there tell her about joining the club, ok?!”

“Onii-chan! It’s not the time for that at all!” The younger sister said a little exasperated with her brother’s one track mind. “And don’t you try to force her to join the boxing club ok, she is a girl.” She warned him.

“Kyoko, please. Gender doesn’t matter! Anyone can join as long as they have passion to the extreme!!” Her brother screamed excitedly, already planning to approach the girl.

Kyoko wondered about her brother sometimes. But she decided to ignore him and his antics; right now there was a friend in need.

X

Inside the Sawada’s home, hiding under her blankets and crying her eyes out, was Sawada Tsunako; loser extraordinaire. She knows that she needs to calm down. She knows that she needs to go over the events that just transpired and try to find a solution. She knows this, but the only thing that is going through her mind right now, was how Hibari-san had looked so coldly at her.

_How embarrassing! He must be so disgusted with me right now. I can just die—and in my underwear too... Wait, why was I in my underwear in the first place?_

Her sobs turned to snuffles as she considered that.

_I’m missing something, something really important…but what? Let’s see, I was just walking back home with Reborn and those girls showed up and then, then…_

_REBORN!!_

_How did I forget about him! That sadistic brat shot me and then I… There was a bang and then my head was hurting. Hey wait a minute. I’m alive!! He shot me and I didn’t die!!_

She is really happy to realize that she has somehow escaped death.

_He shot me and I didn’t die, and then I was burning and running and I couldn’t stop myself—I crashed into a motorcycle! I did! But it didn’t hurt me… What the heck?_

She checks her body and sees the ugly dark bruises on her ribs. In her hands and knees, there are scrapes where the skin has peeled off. Not only does it show proof of her activities, but now that she is aware of them, they start to hurt her.

“How come it didn’t hurt me then?!”

“It’s because you were on dying will mode at that time.” Reborn said as he climbs down the room window, and sits down on her dresser. Tsunako looks at the baby with all the hate she can muster.

“ _You_! She points at him with a shaky finger. “This is entirely your fault! I can’t believe you made me do that! I had no intention of saying anything to those girls!” The angry teen screamed.

“You mean you wanted to, but you couldn’t, right?” The baby said coolly, not feeling any guilt for what he did.

“Argh!! Do you have any idea of the consequences of your actions! I could get expelled!” Tsunako said miserably, still cocooned in her bed.

“Yes, I do. I was also there. By the way, you really have a lot to work on, you are completely out of shape” Tsunako stared at the baby with more anger, his apathetic behavior was really getting on her nerves.

“I was pretty much naked! And all those people saw me; and I swear there were people from my school also and then… and then” Tsunako started bawling again, loudly; Something that Reborn found extremely irritating.

“Hi... Hi… Hibari-sa… san saw it all.” At this, her crying got even louder. She was sobbing so hard, that she looked about to have a panic attack; now he was a little concerned.

He suddenly realized that he was out of his element.

When the ninth boss asked him to go to Japan and train his next successor, he was elated to have such an honor. When he found out that it was a girl, his spirit dampened a little. He may be the best hitman in the world, and back in his previous life he was considered a real ladies’ man; but all of his conquests have been nothing but fleeting encounters meant to pass the time. He never stayed long enough to form a real relationship.

Dealing with a crying teenage girl who just had a very embarrassing experience—Reborn kind of forgot, (more like hadn’t really thought much of it) that the dying will bullet tended to ruin his targets clothes and was not a very pleasant experience. If his student had been a guy, he would have greatly enjoyed his misery and shame. But even he had to admit that it was kind of cruel—and not the enjoyable kind—when it was a girl.

Still, he stayed calm and collected and added this little problem to his to do list. For right now there was a more pressing matter; he needed to stop the girl from crying before they were discovered.

“I take it that this Hibari is an important person to you.” The hitman could make out a yes between her sobs and sniffles. “Can I also assume that you haven’t confessed to him?” There was a soft no. “Why not?”

“Are you kidding me! There is no way that Hibari-san would ever accept someone like me!” The girl looked at him as if he had said something blasphemous.

“Why not?” The baby asked again truly curious. He was also happy that the topic had been enough to stop the unyielding sobbing.

“Because he is Hibari-san! He is the strongest person in our school—no, in the whole of Namimori! He is just that great!” Tsunako’s face was practically glowing and her eyes were shinning with admiration. Reborn found this very amusing and dare he say... kind of cute?

“He is the head of the disciplinary committee, and everyone respects him… He may be kind of mean and scary—actually really scary, but he is my hero.”

Reborn smirked at this tidbit of information and saved it for later.

“So, you think you are not good enough?”

“Of course I’m not good enough!” Was the baby joking with her or what? “People call me loser-Tsuna. I suck at pretty much everything I do other than running away. Hibari-san would never look at a weak herbivore like me.”

_Herbivore?_ Reborn wondered at the girl’s odd choice of words, but decided to ignore that for now, there was an opening there and he was going to abuse it.

“What If I make you strong enough that even someone like this Hibari would look at you?”

Tsunako’s interest piqued at the baby’s words and her crying stopped completely. Reborn smirked at his cleverness. “You are stronger than you think Tsunako, this little demonstration is proof of that.”

“It proves nothing! You just shoot me with something that made me strong for a few minutes! And let’s not forget how it makes you get naked!”

“The dying will bullet doesn’t make you stronger; it releases the potential hidden within you. That flame on your forehead is proof that you have the blood of the Vongola mafia family running through your veins.” Reborn said seriously; glad to have the girl’s full attention. “It may not last long right now, but with practice and endurance it will.”

Tsunako mulled over his words for a moment. ‘ _It sounds silly but… I did just beat up those girls’_ She took a big breath, and started to come out of her blanket cocoon. “Ok. I’ll admit that was very wild, and kind of cool. But, the mafia? Seriously?”

“What is wrong with that?”

“What do you mean what is wrong with that? Everything is wrong with that! They are a criminal organization. Selling drugs, killing people, money laundering. Don’t think I haven’t watched The Godfather and Scarface. I even saw that GoodFellas movie because my mom didn’t want to watch them alone. Why would I want to join such a dangerous organization?”

“Stupid Tsuna. Scarface is about the cartel, not the mafia. Get it right.”

“That’s not the point!” Tsunako screamed exasperated at the tiny baby. She breathed in and out again, trying to word her thoughts more clearly.

“Reborn, I need you to stop for a moment, and put yourself in my position.”

The baby stared at the girl.

“This makes no sense. You make no sense. The whole mafia thing makes no sense to me. I just experienced something that should not be possible; but I did, and I’m trying to process that.”

“Ok, fair enough.”   

“You are gonna have to explain to me, in great detail, about this dying will bullet, and how the hell I’m even involved with the Italian mafia.”

Reborn jumped off the dresser, and landed on the carpet and sat down in front of her bed. “Ok, I’m going to tell you what you need to know, but I think we should do this tomorrow when you are feeling better. Besides, you got visitors”

Tsunako was about to say something when there was a knock on her door.

“Tsuna-chan? It’s us. Can we come in?”

Tsunako looked at the door terrified, why were they here? “Hey Reborn,” she hissed “Go hide somewhere.”

“Why should I?”

“Because!”

“I’m going to live here from now on, and I want to meet your friends.”

“Please!” She begged again.  

The baby smirked evilly. “It’s open.”

Tsunako eeped and closed the door before it opened completely.

“W-wa-ait a minute I’m changing right now.” She gave Reborn the evil eye; which he completely ignored. She grabbed the first piece of clothing she found and breathed deeply.

“How the hell am I going to explain this?” She asked the baby.

He shrugged. “I’m sure you’ll think of something.”

 


	5. Target 5

 

KHR does not belong to me.

XxX

 

“So,” a stern voice said, “do you mind telling us what happened exactly?”

Tsunako couldn’t stop staring at her lap, too embarrassed to look at her friends in the face. She was glad of course; to know that her friends took the time to come and console—in Hana’s case, scold her. It meant the world to the bespectacled girl.

If only she had more time to come up with a proper explanation. She gave Reborn an evil glare that was of course ignored. ‘ _Look at him looking all innocent in Kyoko-chan’s lap.’_

“Tsuna!”

“So… Sorry Hana-chan. Uhm well, what happened is well.” ‘ _Seriously what can I say? That I was shot with a special bullet that put me in a berserk mode.’_

Tsunako smiled nervously. There really was not much point in lying. Tsunako told them how they had been walking home when they ran into Naoko and her group, how they had threatened her and took her money.

 “I was so angry—they called Hana-chan a bitch and Kyoko-chan stupid. And well I don’t mind getting bullied; I’m use to it… but I didn’t like that they said bad stuff about you.”

“Tsuna-chan.” Kyoko exclaimed softly.

Hana pinched the bridge of her nose, her eyes closed. “I can see that, and thank you for worrying about us,” she sighed, “but do you really think that that is going to stop them?”

_‘Maybe, maybe not.’_ Tsuna hoped it did.

“You know that guy that was with them—which by the way how the hell did you manage to knock him out? He is a third grader and is on the kendo club with Mochida-sempai.”

“I don’t remember any guy there.” Tsunako scratched her head peevishly.

“To make matters worse,” Hana went on, “the whole school probably knows about it by now.” Tsunako cringed.

 “Maybe you should stay home tomorrow Tsuna-chan.” Kyoko said, trying to be helpful.

“No Kyoko. That is not going to help at all. It’s better that she deals with it and gets it over with.”

“I agree with that.”

Three heads turned to the small baby sitting in Kyoko’s lap. He had been suspiciously quiet the whole time.

“Oi. This has been bothering since we got here but, who’s the kid?”

‘ _Great’_ Tsunako thought.

“Ciaossu. I’m Reborn and starting today I’m Tsunako’s home tutor.”

“Uh?” Said Hana incredulously, looking at the baby.  

“Amazing! A tutor at such a young age!” Kyoko said excitedly.”

Hana gave Tsunako a look that screamed bullshit. “Oh really?”

Tsunako just shrugged her shoulders. Unlike Kyoko, Hana was a shrew no nonsense kind of girl. Obviously, the idea of such a young baby being a tutor was extremely farfetched. She turned to look at the baby chattering away with Kyoko and she could almost feel the goose bumps rising in her arms.

‘ _Whatever, stranger things happen. As long as the brat stays away from me, I don’t care.’_

“Well, I guess will just have to deal with things as they come. But Tsuna, answer me one last question; why the heck were you on your underwear?!”

_‘Ah, that small detail.’_

“I’m sorry but I really don’t know how that happened.”

“What do you mean you don’t know how?!” Hana said angry. Kyoko, sensing the tension between her two friends, decided to intervene.

“Hana-chan, maybe the most important question here is what exactly happened with Hibari-san…?”

Tsunako smacked her head on the table remembering what happened. “It was horrible!” she started. “He was looking at me so coldly. I completely embarrassed myself and our school. The worst thing I could have done in front of him!”

“At least he was a gentleman enough to give you his jacket,” Reborn piped in.

“What! Really?!” Both girls exclaimed. One happily, and the other one disbelieving.

“Who would have thought the feared prefect actually has some manners.” Hana said.

Kyoko focused on the kindness of the gesture. “I think that was very nice of him. You see Tsuna-chan, he does have a nice side. At least something good came out of this.”

“I guess.” Tsunako turned to her bed, where the jacket was laying. ‘ _Maybe.’_

“Well, we better get going, is getting pretty late.” Hana said standing up.

“Tsuna-chan, don’t worry too much ok, you know you can count on us.” Kyoko added kindly.

“You guys. Thank you so much.”

“Just be ready for tomorrow—you will be the talk of the school.” Hana warned her.

Tsunako walked the two girls outside, and said her goodbyes at the gate. She felt something landing on her shoulder. “Those girls really care about you.”

“Yeah. They are the best.”

“You need to be strong for them then. Those girls may try to get even and get at you through them.”

_‘They better not.’_

Tsunako was surprised at that thought. Since when did she felt so confident? She looked at the baby sitting at her shoulder. ‘ _Maybe Reborn is not so bad after all.’_

“I’ll make sure to stay close in case we need to use the dying will bullet.”

“Oi, Reborn. What about the underwear dilemma?”

“Don’t worry about that, I’ll think of something.”

Tsunako really hope so.

X

Reborn woke Tsunako up with a kick to the stomach. “Oi, loser-Tsuna; wake up.”

“Reborn! What the hell!” Tsunako screamed angrily at the baby, who apparently didn’t seem to care at his student’s outburst.

“There are some things I need to explain to you before you go to school.”

Tsunako looked at the clock next to her bed; it was one hour before her usual wake up time. “What do you need to tell me so early?” She whined.

“This is about the dying will bullet; I didn’t had time to tell you how it works.”

Tsunako yawned and reached for her glasses and then she sat on the bed properly to pay attention.

“The dying will bullet is a special bullet that puts the body in a temporary state where all the safety switches of the body are off.”

“Huh?”

“Think about it like this. When a person is in a fight or flight situation, the human body releases adrenaline which changes the body in order to react accordingly to the situation. This makes the muscles work harder and thus improves your strength, speed and your brain’s response to your surroundings.”

“Oh, I see. I mean I think I do.”

“Simply put, it releases the potential strength dormant in your body. This bullet is a specialty passed through the Vongola family. It was designed to work only with those of Vongola blood.”

“You kept talking about this Vongola family, but why does that concern me?”

“I was assigned by the ninth generation boss to come to Japan and raise you to become a mafia boss.”

_‘That sounds totally crazy. But I did experience the dying will bullet yesterday.’_

“Vongola the ninth is getting old and he was planning on passing on the boss status to the tenth generation.”

“Where do I come into all of this?”

“Well, the most qualified son, Enrico, was shot in a feud.” Reborn pulled out a picture of a dead bloody body.

“Eeek!”

The younger number two, Matsumo, is sleeping with the fishes.” He took out another picture, this time of a dead body floating on the ocean.

“Gyaa!!”

“And lastly, Frederico the favorite child, was found reduce to bones.”

“You don’t have to keep showing me the pictures!!!” Tsunako screamed.

“The only candidate left is you.” The baby finished. “That still doesn’t answer my question.” Tsunako said.

“You see, the Vongola first boss retired early and crossed over to Japan. That is your great, great, great, grandfather. So, you are part of the Vongola bloodline and thus a legitimate boss candidate.”

“What! I never heard any of this.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll make you into a fine mafia boss.”

“Hey! Don’t forget that I still haven’t agreed to that.” Tsunako reminded the baby. She mulled over the information that she was just given; it was a lot, but there was something that was nagging her.

“Wait a minute. If I’m a descendant, that means that one of my parents is too!”

Reborn remain silent.

“Reborn who is it?”

The baby ignored Tsunako’s question.

“Reborn. Who is it!” She demanded.

“I don’t think that you should worry about that right now.” Tsunako stared at the baby sharply. And suddenly, her intuition kicked in.

“It’s my dad isn’t? That is why he is never home.” She said angrily. “All this time he knew about this and he never mentioned anything—wait? Does mom know anything about this?”

“No she doesn’t; and your father would prefer if it stays that way for the moment.”

“This is crazy!! How dare he? All this time and not even his own wife knows about it! Wait, you know him don’t you.” It wasn’t a question, it was an accusation.

“Yes I do.” Reborn answered calmly. Truthfully, he wasn’t expecting her to put two and two together so fast. ‘ _I guess the Vongola’s hyper intuition was passed on to Tsunako as well. She really is the best candidate.’_

“Where is he right now?”  

“I don’t know.”

“Reborn don’t lie to me or I swear I’ll tell mom all about it. I want to know everything!”

“I guess I have no choice—but this is a long story and you need to get ready for school.”

“Reborn!” Tsunako complained.

“I’ll tell you everything after school. Anyways here take this.” Tsunako took what Reborn handed to her.

“What is this?” She asked the baby.

“This is special clothes that Leon made for you last night. He worked really hard so you better thank him.”

Tsunako raised the pieces of clothing; it was a simple black tank top and a pair of tight fitting shorts. It looked like something you would wear for working out, but the fabric felt different.

“Wear that underneath your clothes. They are made of threads that are strong enough to withstand the dying will bullet; my suit is also made of those threads.”

“This little guy did it?” Tsunako smiled at the little chameleon with the big eyes, he looked a little haggard. “Thank you Leon.” Tsunako was suddenly kicked again.

“Well, get on with it.”

“Fine, fine! I’m going!”

X

While Tsunako had prepared herself to face a horrible day, it didn’t mean that she was ready. It all started earlier than anticipated; for in her way to school, any student from Namimori middle that she saw would stare at her as if she had the plague.

_‘Gosh, and this is only the beginning. Maybe I shouldn’t go to school today… No, no, no. I promised everyone that I will go, and I don’t really want to think what Reborn would do to me if I chicken out.’_ She reached inside her shirt and touched the cool fabric hiding underneath her school uniform. She felt like some type of super hero hiding her costume under her everyday clothes.

“Tsuna-chan!”

Tsunako looked for the source of the voice and was glad to find her friend walking along with her brother.

“Kyoko-chan, onii-san; good morning”

“Sawada! You are just the person I wanted to see this morning!” The platinum blond haired boy said in his usual excited manner.

“Me?” The small girl asked confused.

“Kyoko told me the reason why you got in a fight with those girls yesterday, and I have to say that that was awesome to the extreme!”

Tsunako stared at the older teen with a little apprehension. She still wasn’t used to his hyper personality.

“I told onii-chan that you were trying to protect us.” Kyoko smiled at her.

“Protecting your friends honor, that’s what real men do to the extreme!”

“But I’m a girl.”

“That doesn’t matter at all! You can still join the boxing club!” The teen screamed, pouring his feelings.

“Onii-chan! I told you not to ask her! You can’t make her join the boxing club. Tsuna-chan just ignore my brother, you know how he gets about boxing.”

“What are you guys talking about?” Hana Kurokawa approached her friends.

“Oi, Hana. Don’t you think that Sawada should join the boxing club?!”

“Huh? Why would she do that?” The black-haired girl asked.

“Why?! Because she has the potential to become a great boxer to the extreme!!”

“Kyoko, I think your brother finally lost it.”

“What?!”

The three girls laughed at the older teen’s expression. For the remaining of the walk, Hana and Ryohei continued their bickering, while Kyoko and Tsunako smiled at their antics. Their fun was cut short the moment they crossed the school gates. Everybody was looking their way and where whispering between each other.

“It’s her…”

“She made Naoko cry.”

“She was scary…”

“She kicked Mariko and Eri with no effort!”

“She was in her underwear.”

“She knocked out Kenkichi… he was just standing there!”

“Oi, what’s with everybody looking at us?” Ryohei asked the girls.

“It’s because of what happened yesterday.” Hana answered him.

Tsunako was shaking; she was so embarrassed that her whole face was red. Once again, she got the urge to run back home. She felt Kyoko and Hana’s reassuring touch on her shoulders.

“Tsuna-chan don’t worry.” Kyoko smiled.

“Ignored them, they’ll get over it soon.” Hana told her confidently.

“Sawada! Keep your head up! You did what you had to do to the extreme!” Ryohei added loudly.

“You guys.” Tsunako wanted to cry in gratitude.

At the boxing captain outburst, the students moved along, not too keen on getting on the bad side of the overly hyper teen.

All the way to their classroom was no different; students from every classroom would stare and whisper. The three girls ignored them, but when they arrived at their classroom they were surprised to find three members of the kendo club standing outside.

“Sawada Tsunako. Mochida-sempai is waiting for you at the dojo.” One of the three boys said walking towards Tsunako.

“What?!” The three girls said surprised, taken aback. By then the whole corridor was full of students, too curious of what was going on to worry about crowding.

“What does he want with Tsuna.” Hana, the boldest of the three asked.

“Yesterday she attacked a member of the kendo club for no reason, since he is too injured to challenge her himself, Mochida-sempai would take his place as our captain.”

“Well that’s just stupid, you can’t just expect Tsuna to go with you and fight the captain of the kendo club—that is ridiculous and totally unfair.” Hana told them angrily.

“Tsuna-chan didn’t mean to hurt anybody!” Kyoko tried to defend her friend.

“That doesn’t change the fact that she did; she shouldn’t attack somebody and not expect them to attack back just because she is a girl. The captain is challenging her to a fair duel.”

“Fair my ass!” Somebody screamed.

“You are just too embarrassed that loser-Tsuna beat one of your guys!” Somebody else said.

It was obvious that the three boys were getting anxious and without waiting for any other comment, they pulled Tsunako from behind her two friends and carried her to the dojo.

“Wait! Wait… please! I didn’t mean to hurt him… please listen to me!” Tsunako was terrified. She had expected Naoko to probably want to fight her again, but to include the kendo club? That was just low. Fighting a guy was in a completely different level than handling a couple of girls. This was too extreme for her.

Kyoko and Hana followed the group of excited people making their way to the dojo, scare for their poor friend. They had expected some kind of retribution, but this was completely unfair. And with such a stupid excuse! They had no idea how they could help their friend this time.

X

“President, there is a commotion at the dojo. It is Sawada Tsunako again.” A member of the disciplinary committee told Hibari over the phone.

“I understand. I’m on my way.”

Hibari Kyoya was confused, and he did not like that at all.

“What the hell is going on with this girl?”

He made his way to the dojo.

 

 

 


	6. Target 6

This is a shorter chapter with a little cliffhanger. Can you believe that I’m still covering the material for the first chapter! And for those who are wondering what Tsunako looks like, here is a picture I drew:  <http://nemetfire.deviantart.com/art/Tsunako-Sawada-154440509> I hope you like it.

KHR does not belong to me.

XxX

 

There is one law in Namimori middle, and that law is Hibari Kyoya. He is the enforcer, the judge and the executioner. He is the head prefect of the disciplinary committee, and also the leader of one of the most dangerous gangs in the city of Namimori. Sadistic beyond his mere fifteen years of age; cold, ruthless, prideful and overly confident.

What not many people know; is that he is also a genius that should be finishing high school if he wanted to, but for some reason, chooses to remain in Nami-middle.

Another obscure fact is that he is the only son of the Ceo of Ryugamine conglomerate—who owns half of Namimori’s businesses and a good chunk of real state; his mother is the daughter of one of the most influential families in China. It was an arranged marriage; a business deal between two parties.

Hibari’s father is a conceited, narcissistic, heartless business man whose priorities are as selfish as his personality. His schedule leaves little to no time for his family; not that they would notice or care. Other than their strong personalities, Hibari and his father don’t have that much in common.  

His mother on the other hand, hides her twisted and prideful personality behind a façade. In front of society, she is a meek and soft spoken woman who prefers to stay behind the scenes.  Hibari’s anti-social tendencies come from her, for she has a great dislike for crowds; unlike his hedonistic father who thrives on attention.

Ever since he was little, Hibari’s mother instilled a sense of superiority on her son. She allowed him to do anything he wanted and condoned his violent treatment of those he found worthless. It was Hibari’s mother who taught him how to fight and the differences between being a carnivore and an herbivore.

The whole I’ll bite you to death; well, he came up with that on his own.

The reason why Hibari walks the grounds of Namimori middle like he owns the place is because he does—among other buildings, which may or may not be discussed later. He is proud of his school and expects everyone to respect it and his rules. Right now, those rules are being completely ignored. There is an anomaly in his orderly reign; and it is time he puts an end to it before it gets out of control.

X

 

‘This is ridiculous,’ Tsunako thought when she arrived at the dojo. Ridiculous; but unfortunately, very true. In the middle of the dojo stood Mochida in full gear; shinai in hand. Next to him stood a burly boy wearing a neck brace. She assumed that that was the Kenkichi-kun that everyone was saying she had attacked.

‘There is no way in hell that I hurt him so bad that he has to wear a neck brace! This is just a set-up!!’

“Sawada Tsunako. You know why you are here,” Mochida started. “Yesterday you attacked one of our members for no apparent reason and no matter how you see it. That was a blatant attack on our dojo and needs to be settled.” The captain of the Kendo club said arrogantly.

“You are kidding right?” The girl asked the cocky captain.

“I’m very serious. You have showed discourtesy and a lack of honor by attacking somebody in the back. And one of our purposes is to associate with others with sincerity… Your devious behavior goes against that very code and we can’t let you go unpunished.”

“For God’s sake; I don’t even remember him! It was an accident!!” Tsunako said desperately, she needed to do something or she’ll be in real trouble.

“What!! Are you mocking me?!” The one called Kenkichi screamed angrily.

“Kenkichi calm down,” the captain said. “Don’t worry, this isn’t a real fight; you are a girl after all. It’s an easy duel that even an idiot like you can understand. Since you are a novice I’ll cut you some slack. If you can get at least one ippon off me, then you can win.”

“And what if I lose?”

Mochida looked at the audience and spotted the person he was looking for. “Well… Let’s not forget how you also attacked three innocent girls and your indecent behavior. That kind of shamelessness I can’t forgive. I can’t let Kyoko-chan hang out with a weirdo like you.” He finished proudly.

“WHAT!!” Kyoko, Hana and Tsunako screamed in unison.

“A pervert like you is a bad influence for her. If I win, you’ll have to stop talking to her. Kyoko-chan would be the prize.”

“Prize!” Kyoko said insulted.

“What a jerk,” said Hana. “He went from defending their honor to getting Kyoko.” The girl said dryly. At this, other people started to complain too.

“What a dirty sempai.”

“I thought all sempais were smarter.”

“What a creep.”

“I bet you that was his goal all along.”

“You! How dare you decide things on your own?” Kyoko screamed making her way to where the smug boy was standing; only to be stopped by two strong arms.

“Let me go!” She struggles to no avail.

“Kyoko, you can’t interfere.” She was surprised to find out that her brother was the one holding her back.

“Onii-chan what are you doing? We need to stop this now!”

“Kyoko, the only way to put a stop to this mess is for Sawada to duel that guy.”

“Why?” Hana asked the boxer.

“If she wins, it means that she did it with honor, but if she doesn’t fight, she’ll be considered a coward and the bullying could get worse.” The platinum blond haired boy said sagely.

“But Onii-chan.”

“Don’t worry Kyoko, I was there yesterday. I assure you that Sawada can do it to the extreme. Trust her.” Ryohei gave her sister the thumbs up. The younger sibling looked at her friend standing in the middle of the dojo; she was so tiny compared to the older teen. Her friend was in trouble and she couldn’t do anything. She had promised to help her no matter what, and she was useless.

‘Tsuna-chan.’

“Let’s cheer for Tsuna ok?” Hana told her smiling. Kyoko smiled at her friend. “Yes!”

“Tsuna-chan! You can do it Tsuna-chan!” Kyoko screamed.

“Sawada! Show these guys that boxing is the better sport to the extreme!!” Ryohei screamed, all pumped up with anticipation.

“Are you an idiot? This has nothing to do with boxing!” Hana exclaimed angrily, “Tsuna forget this idiot and do your best!”

After hearing her friends cheer, other people started doing it too. Among those people was Yamamoto Takeshi, Tsunako’s classmate and the star of the baseball team. He had been curious with the whole situation. He had known the girl since primary school, and he knew about the bullying. It was sad and very unfair that he hadn’t been able to help her. If anything, he had made it worse.

Yesterday when he got a call from one of his teammates about how she had gotten on a fight, he couldn’t believe it. Imagine his surprise when arriving at school he found out it was true. Not only did she get in a fight, but she had won. What the kendo captain was trying to do was very unfair, but at least he wasn’t cruel enough to really fight her. All she had to do apparently was to get a point of something; he wasn’t familiarized with the rules of kendo. Yamamoto cheered for her too.

Behind the masses of students, there stood a foreign looking teenage with silver hair. He had travelled far in order to confirm something, and from his point of view, the choice for the tenth boss of the Vongola family was nothing but a big disappointment. ‘Look at her! She looks so weak; she is about to cry! What were they thinking?!”

At the back of the dojo, hiding behind a shoji screen, was Hibari Kyoya and his assistant Tetsuya Kusakabe. He had planned to barge in there and bite to death the whole dojo team for creating this mess, but after he heard the whole thing he was curious. Yesterday Sawada Tsunako had beat up three girls older and bigger than her.

‘This could get interesting.’

__

I tried to give Hibari a background since we know pretty much nothing about him. If you noticed it’s kind of similar with Tsunako. They were both raise pretty much by their mothers and have absent fathers.


	7. Target 7

Well, this chapter turned out much, much longer than I expected. But I want to get over the character introductions so that I can start with the real story and move forward with the story.  I hope that you guys like this chapter, and don’t forget that reviews and comments are really appreciated. Specially, regarding if the characters are in character or not. I’m not too sure how Yamamoto turned out.

Reborn does not belong to me.

xXx

 

When Sawada Tsunako was eight years old, she had to do her first essay. The subject was: What I want to be when I grow up. Coincidentally, in a school on the other side of town, a young Hibari Kyoya received the same assignment. The girl, who usually had troubles when it came to schoolwork, was strangely very happy with the assignment. The boy, who never showed any interest in school related activities, found some appeal on the subject.

That night, both children sat down and started to work on their homework without being told by their mothers. One mother found it amusing, while the other one found it cute. The next morning, a very excited Tsunako waited for her turn to present her work; a big change, for she was always terrified of being called on. Young Kyoya sat in his seat like usual, and waited for a reluctant teacher to call for him.

They both had to endure half of the class with the usual: I want to be a doctor, or an astronaut, or a singer. Both children found those paths to be too common and boring. By the time their turn came around, the girl smiled happily, while the boy smirked in a way his teacher found to smug for an eight-year-old boy.

Sawada Tsunako stood up, and looked at her classmates nervously. “When I… when I grow up, I-I want to be just like Ku-kumiko Yamaguchi-san and uh, have my own Yakuza family!”

Her teacher was confused, but a little amused.

Hibari Kyoya stood up, and looked at his classmates arrogantly. “When I grow up, I will be the law in Namimori and I’ll bite all of you herbivores to death.”

His teacher was terrified.

Years later, their wishes would come true… Well sort of.

X

From the first to the third grade students, people all over the school had gathered around the dojo in order to see the action. Those who couldn’t get inside, stood perched by the small windows of the dojo walls. In the middle of all the commotion, stood a girl about five feet tall, weighing barely 100 pounds. Opposite her, a boy six inches taller than her and over half her weight leered arrogantly at her.

It really was a one-sided confrontation, but nevertheless, awfully entertaining for the audience who was already making bets over whether the girl would be able to at least hit the boy once with the shinai.

“Ok then,” Mochida started, “Sawada put on that armor and let’s get started.” One of the members of the kendo club approached the girl. Tsunako, who was already scared shitless, was petrified by the scene surrounding her. There were way too many people for the shy girl.

“Oi, Sawada. Here, put it on.” The girl recoiled at the cold feel of the armor and snapped like a rubber band pulled too tightly. Her legs gave up and she fell on the floor, eyes tearing up.

_‘This is impossible. There is no way I can win. This is just another episode engraved in the history of my useless life. I’m sorry Kyoko, Hana; Reborn… I guess I’ll never be good enough for Hibari-san.’_

From the building across the dojo, a small baby watched the proceedings through the telescope of his riffle. He had been surprised at the turn of events, but glad none the less. He figures that if everything went according to plan, the girl would realize just how much potential she possesses. _‘If she beats this guy, she’ll be much easier to manipulate into training to get stronger for that Hibari boy.’_ He makes a note to pay a visit to that kid soon. _‘Well, I guess she is scared enough.’_ The shot was muffled by the silencer, and the only proof that a bullet had been fired, was the small hole on one of the windows at the dojo.

Like the first time, Tsunako felt the splitting pain on her head as she fell. In those few seconds, between falling and hitting the floor, the regret was too much to bear.

_‘I’m going to die… is over, I let everyone down. I didn’t even try… if I had… if I had the dying will… maybe…’_

What happened next, would forever be remembered in the history of the school. Just like the story of David and Goliath; the duel between the unpopular weak girl, against the popular and opportunistic captain of the kendo club. 

“REBORN!!”

Tsunako’s body was on fire. Her adrenaline filled body moved almost on its own, her instincts leading her all the way.

“I’ll do it! I’m going to win even if I die!! No matter what, I’ll get the points!!!”

Tsunako screamed, rushing head first to the kendo captain; oblivious of the surprised—and terrified faces of her classmates.

“What! Just like that?! She’s got no protection!!” Hana screamed.

“She doesn’t have a shinai either!!” Kyoko said after her.

“That is how a real man faces challenges; head on to the extreme!! Go, Sawada!!” The boxer cheered delighted with the girl’s course of action.

“She is a GIRL!!” His sister and her friend screamed at the boxer.

Mochida laughed at what he thought was Tsuna’s desperation tactics.

“Bwahahaha! Only an idiot would rush in without an armor!!” _‘I’ll teach her a lesson.’_ “So, you want to attack me head on? Fine by me!”

Mochida only meant to scare her, he would pretend to hit her and she would surely run back crying. “Eat this you freak!!”

But Tsunako didn’t stop like he thought she would.

\--Crack--

The sound of the shinai hitting Tsunako’s skull was loud amidst the sudden silence of the room. Nobody could believe that the captain of the kendo club had gone so far as to hit the girl so mercilessly. But just before the place was turned into chaos, a loud screamed was heard from the small girl.

“Guarghh!!!”

Mochida had no time to react. Tsunako grabbed him by his armor and pulled him down. She leaned her head backwards and surged forward to crash her forehead against the boys, breaking the shinai that was still resting on her head. The older teen flew backwards with the forced of the strike and landed heavily on the floor. The girl then rushed forward and jumped on top of the boy, straddling him.

“Mount position!” Ryohei screamed.

“What is she planning to do?” Tetsuya Kusakabe asked surprised at this turn of events. Hibari just watched as the girl raised her arm high; readying her attack.

“It’s a chop!” Yamamoto Takeshi screamed surprised.

“She is going to hit a ‘men’ and claim the point.” Hibari told his subordinate calmly.

The foreign teenager with the silver hair watched entranced as the small girl brought her hand down… and grabbed a fist of the boy’s hair, pulling as hard as she could.  

 “I got it!” Screamed Tsunako. “I got many points!!”

Cheering and laughter was heard around the dojo, as it occurred to them that the girl had misunderstood what an ippon was.

“That’s smart Sawada!” Ryohei screamed.

“He never specified what you had to get a point off” Yamamoto Takeshi said laughing. Obviously, neither of the boys had understood either.

Silver hair boy face planted at the absurdity, and Hibari cringed at the surreal situation.

Tsunako turned to the boy holding the flag, “how’s this? Is it enough?!” The boy was too shocked to speak, and the girl misunderstood his silence as a negative.

“Damnit! Not enough. Then I’ll take them all!!”

“Is that really Tsuna?” Hana asked more to herself than her friend. Kyoko didn’t know what to say. Tsunako pulled every piece of hair she could, leaving bald patches on the—now unconscious—captain’s head. Once she thought she had enough, the girl turned to the boy holding the flag again an asked, “is this enough now?!”

“Yes, yes! You get the red flag! Just don’t hurt me!” And as the flag went up there was a roar on the crowd.

“The flag was raised! Sawada won to the extreme!!” Ryohei screamed; delighted with the way things turned out.

“Amazing!”

“She did it!”

“Did you see that?!”

“She was scary!”

The students couldn’t get enough.

“Why is she wearing those clothes?” Hana asked Kyoko.

“I don’t know but… She won!” The girl said excited as she ran to were her friend was standing. Hana shrugged and followed her.

As the flame in Tsunako’s forehead fizzle and died, and her consciousness came back to normal, she was surprised to find herself surrounded by a mob of students. _‘I did it? Huh… I did it! I can even beat someone like sempai if I have the dying will!!’_

“Sawada! It was crazy to the extreme, but you looked great!” The captain of the boxing club patted her shoulder, making her stumble.

“Tsuna-chan, you did a great job!” Kyoko hugged her friend

“Sawada-san that was great! It felt good to watch.” Takeshi Yamamoto gave the girl the thumbs up.

“Yamamoto-san?!” Tsunako was surprised to see the boy there.

“I have a new found respect for you Tsuna.” Hana told her with a smile.

_‘Unbelieavable! I’m the center of attention!’_

“You guys… thank yo… Owowowow!!” Tsunako’s words were cut off by the terrible pain in her head. With all the attention, she forgot that while her body ignored the pain inflicted during dying will mode, once it was over, it came back with a vengeance.

“Holy shit my head!! My head is gonna explode!!” The girl howled before she passed out.

“Tsuna-chan!!” Kyoko screamed reaching for her friend on the floor. She checked her head and was horrified to find a considerable amount of blood in it. “She is bleeding!” The girl told her friends.

“We need to take her to the infirmary!” Hana told Ryohei.

“Yosh!” The older teen picked up the younger girl bridal style and carried her outside, Kyoko and Hana right behind him.

I said earlier that this day would forever be remembered in the history of this school. While the achievement of Sawada Tsunako was the main cause, what happened after she was taken away, cemented the day as one to never forget.

Before anybody else could leave the place, the members of the disciplinary committee surrounded the students inside the dojo; having already punished those outside. From behind the shoji doors, Hibari Kyoya descended over the students, like Carrie to the prom.

A wave of fear came over them.

“Skipping class and crowding in a non-school sanctioned event. I’ll bite you all to death.” The prefect told them with an evil smirk. It had been a long time since he had so many victims to play with, and he was going to have fun.

X

 

“Can you hear me?”

“Huh?”

“Can you hear me?” Tsunako opened her eyes groggily.  It took her a while to get her mind to focus. The first thing she noticed was that she felt like shit, the second was the person hovering over her.

“What? Where am I?” Her head was hurting, and she felt a little nauseous.

“You are in the hospital. Can you tell me your name?”

“Ah, yes. It’s Tsunako.”

“Good. Look at this light please.” Tsunako followed the light coming from the small pen with her eyes.

“What happened?”

“You got a nasty hit to the head. The school nurse thought it would be better to bring you to the hospital since you passed out. You got a scalp laceration; we had to stitch it, but you should be fine now. In any case, we will keep you overnight, just for precaution.”

“I see.”

“Other than your head, do you feel ok?

“I feel a little nauseous.”

“That’s to be expected. Here; take this in case you throw up.” The doctor handed her a little bucket. “Well, you seem to be doing better than expected; quiet the thick skull you have there.” The doctor smiled at her. “The school said that they were going to contact your parents, they should be here soon.”

Ten minutes later, a winded Nana Sawada arrived at her daughter’s room. “Tsu-chan! I came as soon as they called me, what’s going on? The principal told me that you got in a fight and got hurt!” Tsunako didn’t know how she was going to explain what happened to her mother.

“I-it wasn’t so bad. The doctor just told me that it would be ok, they are just gonna keep me overnight for precaution.”

“Well I’m glad! But still. Why did you get in a fight?” Her mother looked upset, and Tsunako felt bad. She told her everything that happened, from the confrontation with those girls the day prior, to how they had challenged her to a duel.

“It was really my fault. I was so angry that I just rushed without thinking… and without the proper armor.” She added embarrassed.

“What a despicable boy! He still didn’t need to use so much force; he could have really hurt you!!” Her mother said angrily. “I’m going to have a talk with the school about this, he needs to be punished!”

“Mom calm down!” The last thing Tsunako wanted was to blow the situation even more out of proportion. “Just drop it. I’m sure that they won’t bother me after this.” She really hoped so.

“But Tsu-chan.” Her mother complained.

“If they try to do something else I’ll tell the teachers ok? I promise.” Nana didn’t look very pleased, but she let it go.

Her mother stayed with her for a couple of hours and left after Tsunako had lunch, promising to pick her up the next day. After that, the girl fell asleep. When she woke up, the sun was setting down and it was time for dinner. She was just finishing her food, when one of the nurses came to her room.

“You got visitors.” Tsunako was happy to find Kyoko, Hana, Ryohei and even Yamamoto standing behind the lady.

“You guys!” The girl said excited, happy to have people other than her mother visiting her.

“How are you feeling Tsuna-chan?” Kyoko asked her.

“In some pain, but don’t worry. The doctor said it wasn’t that bad; just a couple of stitches and I’ll be out tomorrow.”

“Well I’m glad for that.” Kyoko exclaimed relieved.

“You dumbass!” Hana berated her, “you just had to rushed without the proper protection!”

“I-I’m so-sorry Hana-chan, I was just so angry that I snapped.”

“I think you did a great job to the extreme!” Ryohei told her.

“Onii-san, I… Thank you.”

“You really showed him Sawada-san! I bet you they won’t bother you anymore—especially after what Hibari did to them.” Yamamoto told her.

“Hi-hibari-san?” The girl asked confused.

“You are not going to believe what happened after we left Tsuna!” Hana told her excitedly.

“Hibari went crazy to the extreme!” Ryohei interrupted the black-haired girl. She gave him an evil glare.

“Everybody that was at the dojo got it bad—especially the kendo club—I only managed to escape punishment because he was so focused on beating them; I got lucky, hahaha!” Yamamoto laughed heartily.

“You _really_ got lucky Yamamoto-san,” Kyoko told the tall boy.

“We did too. I heard that not only did he beat all the guys; but he handed detention to everybody, and that the girls had to do laps around the school.” Hana informed them.

“H-He was there all along!” Tsunako said softly. “He must have been so angry. Oh my God! He saw me going all crazy on Mochida-sempai! What must he think of me now?!” The girl was mortified. Her friends tried to reassure her.

“Tsuna calm down,” Hana told her, “for all you know, he must be really impressed with you right now—the whole school is by the way—so don’t sweat it.”

“Hana may be right Tsuna-chan. I mean; he could have intervened earlier if he wanted to, don’t you think so?” Kyoko said.

“He was probably just as curious as we were.” Yamamoto told her.

“You surprised us all to the extreme!” Ryohei said loudly, “Sawada, after this you are more than ready to join the boxing club! We’ll train to the extreme!!”

“Would you just quit it with that? Tsuna is not going to join your stupid club, so just shut it.” Hana argued with the older teen.

“Why you!” The two teenagers started bickering, while the other people in the room laughed at their antics.

After an hour went by, her friends started to leave promising to visit her at her house tomorrow after school. She had turned on the small television when somebody knocked on her door.

“Sawada-san?”

“Ya-yamamoto-san” Tsunako was surprised to see the boy enter her room again. She had no idea why the baseball player had come in the first place. They hadn’t talk to each other at all after that incident on their sixth grade.

“Ah, well… I wanted to talk to you… Ah, I mean. If it’s ok with you…?” There was an awkward silence that was interrupted by one of the nurses.

“Oh, you still have visitors. Just give me a second while I check her vitals and I’ll be out of your way.” Before leaving, the nurse winked at Yamamoto, making the boy blush hard.

It was Tsunako who broke the silence between them. “What would you like to talk about Yamamoto-san?”

 “I never apologized properly for what happened, and I’m really sorry.” The boy was looking at the floor. When he didn’t hear anything from the girl lying on the bed, he looked at her cautiously, wondering what kind of reaction he would get.

“Yamamoto-san, it wasn’t your fault at all.”

“But they did it because of me. If I had known about them, then I wouldn’t have…”

“Talked to me at all?” The girl finished for him sadly.

“NO! That’s not what I meant!” The boy tried to find the proper words. “I mean, no. I… I’m not sure what I would have done but, I felt horrible that our friendship was ruined because of that.”

_‘Friendship?’_ Tsunako was surprised to hear that coming from Yamamoto. But then again; he was probably the friendliest guy in school.

Tsunako remembered what had happened on her sixth grade. They both went to the same school, and since they were usually stuck on remedial classes and detention for not doing homework, they formed a sort of friendship, for lack of a better word. They would greet each other in the mornings and sometimes talked about silly things, like manga and video games between classes. 

The summer before sixth grade, they were both once again stuck in remedial classes and one day Yamamoto invited her and her mom to have sushi at his restaurant. Tsunako happily agreed, and her mom had been ridiculously excited that such a handsome boy had invited them regardless of her daughter’s reassurance that Yamamoto was just a nice classmate. It had been a fun night. Yamamoto’s dad was a great cook and was as nice as his son. It became the Sawada’s favorite place for sushi.

It was during sixth grade that Yamamoto started to become famous because of baseball. Soon after that, his fan club was created. They hadn’t been very happy with the way Tsunako talked so casually with their idol. And when they found out that she had been to his restaurant, they decided to teach her a lesson.

That was the first time that the bullying turned physical.

Tsunako didn’t go to school the next day; too shaken up with what the girls had done to her. Her mother had begged her to tell her who did it, but the girl wouldn’t say anything, too afraid of getting something worse. When she showed up for school, the only person that mention anything about her new haircut was Yamamoto.

It had been so hard to ignore him, especially when he was so nice to her. He was the closest thing to a friend she had had in school, and she never even cared about his looks. When they talked, she felt like one of the boys, talking about the new game out or the latest series in jump.

He tried to talk to her again and asked her what had brought the sudden change, but the girl disappeared the moment classes were over. Tsunako figured that someone finally told him what had happened, for one day she found a card on her desk that said sorry.

Ever since that day, Yamamoto decided that it was safer for him not to talk to her.

“I never imagined that girls could be that cruel. When they told me that they had cut your hair because you talked to me, I was so angry—not just at them but at myself too. I never did liked how people made fun of you, and to find out that you had been attacked because of me… I just didn’t know what to do.”

Tsunako couldn’t hold the tears anymore, seeing the famous baseball player apologizing to her just broke her heart. Of course it hadn’t been fair, she had been proud of her long hair. It took her years to grow her pigtails long enough to look like her favorite manga character.

“I never blamed you Yamamoto-san. Please don’t feel bad. If it was anyone’s fault it was me for being such a loser that can’t even protect herself.”

“Don’t say that Sawada-san! P-pl-lease don’t cry!” The boy said afraid that the nurses may think he was doing something bad to the girl.

“I’m sorry Yamamoto-san.” Tsunako sniffled, and cleaned her face with her sleeve. Once she calmed down, she gave the boy the best smile she could muster. “Thank you though, it means a lot to me.” The boy smiled back.

“Sawada-san, is it ok if I talk to you again?” The boy looked at her expectantly.  

“W-what! Why so sudden?!” Tsunako was very surprised.

“I have been thinking about it ever since I saw Sasagawa-san and Kurokawa-san talking to you. I was glad that they became your friends, and I noticed that the bullying stopped. I kept wondering if it would be ok to talk to you again… But the girls of my fan club are truly scary and I wasn’t sure. But after today, I’m sure that they won’t be a problem anymore. You really scared everybody! You were amazing Sawada-san!”

“That wasn’t my intended goal you know.”

“Hahaha. It doesn’t matter. The point is that I’m sure nobody would be dumb enough to mess with you anymore, so I can be your friend without worrying about you getting hurt. Of course, if somebody does try to hurt you again, I won’t forgive them; not anymore.” There was sharpness to the boy’s words that seemed out of place for his happy disposition. But Tsunako could tell that he was being serious.

“I guess that’s fine.” Tsunako said in a small voice.

“I promise that I would protect Tsuna-chan no matter what.” Tsunako blushed.

“Oh, I’m sorry! Can I call you Tsuna-chan?” His smile was radiant, and he looked so handsome.

“I-I guess… That’s ok.”

“Hahaha. Well I’m glad. I better go now, is getting late. I’ll see you in class soon.”

“Bye Yamamoto-san.”

“Just Yamamoto is ok. I don’t like my friends being so formal.”

“O-ok. Bye.”

With one last wave, the tall boy left her room, leaving Tsunako a little confused but quite happy with how things turned out in the end. And who did she have to thank for all of this? It was freaking Reborn. She had promised the baby that she was going to try to be better, and she had meant it. But after today, she was more than ready to leave loser-tuna behind and look forward to a better future.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Target 8

This chapter was a pain. I had to do all kinds of research, (thank you Wikipedia) about the mafia and find every chapter of Reborn where the information I needed was explained. There was also Hibari’s part, which I had to read again and again until I felt it was in character.

I changed some things from the manga, because some of the events didn’t make much sense to me. I mention Xanxus and Squalo because it is necessary for the direction of my story.

 

Reborn does not belong to me.

xXx

The day after the incident at the dojo, the students of Namimori middle returned to their usual routine. True. Nobody wanted to tempt the disciplinary committee-- who were already patrolling the school like hawks. But not even the one week worth of detention and the promise of pain could have stopped the gossip from spreading.

The lucky—or unlucky— students that were present at the dojo, waited until lunch time (one of the few times that crowding was acceptable) to regale the others with the tale of how loser-Tsuna had creamed the captain of the kendo club… and how Hibari had made mince pie of the other members.

Nobody wanted to taste the wrath of the president of the disciplinary committee, and those who tried, paid dearly. Every student knew that, and truthfully nobody cared much for the members of the kendo club. They had deserved what they got from Tsunako and Hibari.

X

“Everyone that agrees that the Kendo club should be punished for causing all that trouble yesterday raise your hands.” The chairperson of the committees said. Everyone raised their hands, too afraid of Hibari sitting on the window ledge.

“Ok then. We would cut their funding until next semester. Is that ok with you Hibari-san?” Hibari only nodded his assent.

“With that out of the way, I will pass out the handout with the rooms assigned to every committee for the fall quarter.”

The chairperson passed the forms and waited for everyone to read them. “We took into consideration all of your demands and we tried as hard as we could to meet every single one of them, but since a couple of new clubs were formed, some of you would have to share rooms.”

Not everybody looked happy at this turn of events, and when they noticed that the reception room (the best room in the school, and supposedly off limits to students) had been taken; someone decided to speak up.

“Eh. What is this? Somebody is using the reception room. That’s sly! Who is that?” The representative of the arts committee exclaimed.

The boy, who had handed out the forms, looked at her nervously, “the disciplinary committee asked for it.” The girl covered her mouth, not believing what she had just said.

“Do you have any objections?” Hibari Kyoya asked coldly. The girl stood up and bowed repeatedly to the scary boy, “NO! Absolutely not! I… I’m very sorry Hibari-san.” The boy smirked, amused by the girl’s pathetic attempt to repent for her impudence.

“Then, please continue.”

The chairperson was about to speak again, when he was rudely interrupted.

“Wait. Isn’t it weird for a committee to use the reception room?” There was a collective intake of breath, and every eye was turned to the idiot that had dare defied the scariest person in Namimori.

“You think so too, Nochi?” The boy sitting next to him said, “I sense some conspiracy.” The third member added. Everyone waited for what Hibari would do.

“Are you from the friendship committee?” The boy asked, “I thought that we would only have one representative from each committee.” Apparently the three boys had a death wish, because instead of shutting their mouths, they continue.

“It’s not like there is a rule against it; it’s just a formality.” The leader said, oblivious to how much deeper in shit he was burying himself.

“I see,” Hibari said calmly.

“Ah, uhm… can we just continue with the rest of the meeting?” The chairperson asked, trying to avoid any confrontations.  

Hibari yawned and turned his head to see his school, “go on.” That’s all he said.

x

Tetsuya Kusakabe was waiting for his leader outside the room were the meeting was held. Every student that passed by, would bow and hurry to get away. Once the meeting was over, Hibari didn’t acknowledge the taller boy and kept on walking, Kusakabe hurried to match his steps. “I have the list of every student that was caught yesterday.”

“Good.”

Hibari may think very little of those around him, but even he had to admit that he got lucky with his vice-president. The teenager was loyal and efficient and followed his commands perfectly. There was nobody else, other than his mother, which he trusted to oversee his business.

“I should have the protection money before lunchtime. I’ll bring it to you with your food.”

“How is everything right now?”

“The students are being very cautious at the moment, even the third graders, so there is nothing to report.”

“I see. I guess they learned their lesson. Let’s see how long it’ll last. Did you find out what happened to Sawada Tsunako?”

“She wasn’t hurt badly. She got a couple of stitches and is going to be released today… The whole school is talking about it thought.” The boy informed his superior, “would she be punished as well?”

Hibari was silent for a moment, contemplating what he was going to do with the girl. _‘Sawada Tsunako. What’s gotten into you?’_ Before he could make a decision, they had arrived at the reception room.

Hibari sat at the desk, while Kusakabe worked on preparing his tea. “I’ll leave her alone for now, but keep an eye on her.”

The older teenager served the tea for his leader and asked, “is there anything else you need right now Kyo-san?”

“The friendship committee decided that having three members for today’s meeting was acceptable. Make sure they regret it.”

“Yes.” With that Kusakabe bowed respectfully and left the room.

x

Hibari was still working on the student reports, when his vice-president came to deliver his lunch.

“Here is the protection money.” The teen placed a black professional case on the desk, next to the other paperwork. After that, he set the tray with his leader’s lunch on the table used to entertain guests.

“I’m done with the reports, take them to the records office and filed them, and make sure the other members oversee the detentions.” Hibari said irritated. The older teen figured that his president was upset from all the paperwork and the fact that he hadn’t taken a nap all day.

“Yes Kyo-san.” The vice-president took the forms and left.

Hibari stretched and yawned loudly and made his way to the table were his food was waiting. Once he saw what was on the menu, he frowned—tuna. He really was irritated now. Every report he wrote reminded him of the girl and what she had done. How did she managed to defeat the captain of the kendo club, was a complete mystery to him. But he had been there, he had seen her in action, and try as he might he couldn’t wrap his mind about it.

“How annoying…”   

Hibari Kyoya didn’t like having things to worry about. Unfortunately, he had a very black and white mindset when it came to life, and had a bad habit of separating people as either carnivores or herbivores; there was no in between. This girl was an anomaly that was giving him a headache, and Hibari Kyoya would _not_ go around trying to figure out that slip of a girl.  

He ate his lunch tersely and after he was finished he made his way back to the desk. Being the first of the month, the protection money from all the businesses his family owned had been collected. He had more work to do before his afternoon nap.

X

_Tsunako was standing in the middle of a room. On the floor next to her, was the unconscious form of the captain of the kendo club. The place was empty and eerily quiet, and the small girl felt a little uncomfortable at the absence of her friends and classmates. She looked for the door and was startled to find out that there wasn’t one._

_“Did you do this?”_

_Tsunako’s sharp intake of breath was loud and it echoed in the empty room. She knew that voice. The girl was scared to turn around and face the boy standing behind her. Her heart was pounding and she was sure that Hibari-san could hear the loud thumping._

_“I asked you a question Sawada Tsunako.”_

_Tsunako winced at the sharpness of the voice and berated herself for making the prefect mad. Hesitantly, she turned around, but was unable to look at him; but when she noticed just how close his shoes were to hers; her head shoot upwards and was met with the sharp eyes and stern face of Hibari Kyoya. He was extremely close; she could almost feel his breath on her face._

_She felt her body heat up and blushed at their proximity._

_His arms were crossed over his chest, obviously waiting for an answer. She brought her face back down again, intimidated by his strong presence. She wondered again why she liked such a scary person._

_“Look at me when I’m talking.”_

_Without warning or gentleness, he grabbed her chin and raised her face awkwardly to meet his._

_“This is your doing.”_

_It wasn’t a question, but Tsunako knew that she had to answer him. She had to take responsibility for her actions, and the last thing she wanted was for Hibari-san to think unkindly of her._

_“Yes.” She whispered softly._

_“I see…”_

_Hibari looked amused and gave the girl a small smile. It was at this moment that Tsunako realized that she was dreaming, because there was no way that Hibari-san was smiling at her. It was a shame really, she thought. He looked infinitely more handsome that way._

_“Good job.”_

_“Hah?”_

_“I should reward you for that.”_

_“What!?” The girl asked surprised, completely confused with the unexpected turn of events._

_“You are not mad at me?”_

_“Why should I? The herbivore had it coming.”_

_A huge weight was lifted off her shoulders, and she relaxed at his words. She had been terrified that he would be upset at her for all the trouble she had been causing lately._

_“I wonder… How should I reward you, Sawada Tsunako?”_

_“N-no! Hibari-san doesn’t have to do something like that! Just knowing that you are not upset is more than enough for me.” The girl was quick to say, flailing her arms awkwardly._

_“Oh?”_

_Hibari smirked at the flustered girl, and Tsunako finally understood what a sexy smirk was. If possible, she blushed harder and her body felt like jelly; she didn’t know how she could still be standing. And just when she thought that things couldn’t get any better, Hibari’s other hand came up to hold her face in place. It wasn’t possible! But he was leaning down, and his face was getting closer and Tsunako was going to faint; but still, she closed her eyes, waiting…_

“Stupid Tsuna. Wake up!”

Tsunako woke up startled and in pain, thanks to Reborn, who decided that a kick to her rib was an appropriate wake up call.

“Reborn!!”

The girl screamed at the small baby that was now sitting calmly on the chair next to her bed.

“Ciaossu.”

“Ciaossu my ass! Would you please stop doing that!” The girl said angry. Reborn just shrug and continue unperturbed, “you should get used to it by now; is not like is going to change anytime soon.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of.” Tsunako said resigned.

“Mama said that you’ll be released today.”

“Yeah. Anyways; where have you been? I was expecting you yesterday.”

“I had some business to take care of. How do you feel?”

“Not that bad anymore, I mean, I’m always getting on accidents so I guess I got a hard head,” she smiled. “But can you believe it thought? I was the center of attention! All those people were cheering for me!”

Reborn smiled secretly— ‘ _Yes, things would be ok_.’

“You lacked finesse, but that’s to be expected, you haven’t been trained properly.”

“Reborn, I was thinking, that even thought I was terrified, it felt really good to be able to stand up for myself. So, I… Even though I told you already that I wanted to become stronger, I really mean it. And not just because of Hibari-san, but because I don’t want to be loser-Tsuna anymore and have people bully me around all the time.” The girl remembered Yamamoto’s words from yesterday. “I don’t want to lose a friend anymore.”

By the tone of her voice, Reborn could tell that there was some type of history and he was curious to know. But instead, he decided to wait until later. “I’m glad to hear that, I’ll make sure to turn you into a great mafia boss.”

“I still haven’t agreed to that!”

“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of it on my own.” Reborn reached into his coat and pulled out a gun and pointed it at Tsunako.

“I’m very, very worried!” The girl murmured, only to regret it, “put that away or the nurses would see it.” She hissed. The baby didn’t seem worried about that at all; but nevertheless, he put the gun back into his holster to placate the girl. “Seriously, how many guns do you have hidden?”

The baby smirked, “An assassin never reveals his secrets.” Tsunako rolled her eyes.

“Oi Reborn. Now that we are on the subject, you promise to tell me everything about my dad and the mafia.”

“Ah, I did, didn’t I.”

“Yes you did, and if you want me to even consider this mafia thing, you better not hide anything, ok.”

The gun came out again. “And who do you think you are threatening?” Tsunako looked around worriedly.

“Fine, fine; sorry ok. Just put that away!”

“That’s better. What do you want to know?”

“Everything! What does my dad do? Who is the ninth? Everything.”

“We should do that at home. We can take our time and not worry about people listening to our conversation.” Tsunako didn’t look too happy, but she had to agree with that.

x

Tsunako was released shortly after breakfast, with a warning of not to wash her hair for the next couple of days and to take it easy. Her mom was happy to have her daughter back and promised to cook her favorite meal for dinner. Once alone in her room, Reborn—dressed as a teacher with glasses and a pointer stick; pulled out a dry eraser board from who knows were, and told her to take notes for she will be quizzed later.

It was kind of cute, Tsunako thought, having the baby standing on a chair to be able to write on the board. Too bad he was a demon.

“The Vongola family is divided just like any other mafia famiglia.” Tsunako looked at Reborn confused at the foreign word. “Famiglia?” Reborn sighed, “that is the word for family in Italian.” Tsunako was in awe at learning something in a different language. “I’m going to write down the words in Italian and what they mean in Japanese, so keep up.” Reborn turned back to the board.

“As I was saying; the _famiglia_ is divided in a pyramid like command structure. With its current boss at the top; that is the _capofamiglia_ or the head of the family.” He drew a small circle at the top of the board. “Timoteo Vongola, the _nono_ or ninth boss is the current head of the family.”

He drew another small circle under the first one, and connected them with a line. “Now, this is where the Vongola differs from other mafia families. In a normal family, there is a _sotto capo_ or underboss. Considered the right hand man, who acts as the middleman between the _capodecima_ , or ‘the head of the ten’, who are basically the captains in charge of the soldiers.” He drew more circles, each branching of the previous ones.

“But the Vongola doesn’t have an underboss per say,” he grabbed the eraser, and cleared the board. “Hey! I wasn’t done writing that!” Reborn didn’t even turn to look at her. “Every boss, from every generation, chooses his most trusted members and offers them the Vongola rings.” The baby drew one big circle in the middle of the board, and six around it. “There are six guardians total, and each guardian has a captain, or second in command that controls their unit, or soldiers.”

Tsunako was completely lost now. “Wait, wait, wait! I’m totally confused now. There were no rings or guardians in the Godfather!” Once again Reborn completely ignored her.

There are also two especial groups: the _Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia_ or external advisers of the family—CEDEF for short; whose boss is the _consigliere_ or advisor to the boss. That would be your dad.”

“He is the advisor! _‘So that’s why father abandoned his own family for.’_ Is that an important role?”

“In peaceful times, they don’t have much to do other than gather information that would benefit the families interest. It is when the family is in trouble and something bad happens to the boss, that the consigliere becomes the second in command. Also, when it comes to choosing the next boss, he has as much power as the current boss to choose a candidate.”

“So, he has that much power…” Tsunako mulled over what she had just heard. “Does that mean that I am a candidate because my dad choose me?”

“No. You may not remember this, but when you were little, you met the ninth boss.”

“What! I did?!”

“Yes, actually I have a picture of him.” Reborn jump off his chair and walked over to his suitcase where he pulled out a picture, “this is Timoteo, the ninth boss of the Vongola family.”

The man on the picture looked more like an old kind grandpa, than a ruthless mafia boss; especially with that tiny dog in his lap. “I don’t remember ever seeing him…”

_‘But for some reason I get this nostalgic feeling by looking at him.’_

“Like I said, you were very young the last time he visited you. Whatever he saw on you then, prompted him to add you in the list for candidates for the next boss; not your dad. Although he was honored to have his daughter even acknowledge.”

“Well, is not so much an honor now that I’m the only candidate left. It kind of puts you under pressure, doesn’t it?” Reborn threw the pointer stick at Tsunako, and it hit her square on her forehead.

“You need to stop thinking so bad of yourself,” the baby told her calmly. Up to a certain point there were five candidates. I didn’t mention to you last time that the ninth boss had four sons. The youngest one, Xanxus, was the favorite among the high-ranking officials; even though the other three were older and more than qualified. But he was very powerful, more so than the others. Also, the other sons didn’t display an important trait that is necessary for being the boss. They lacked the hyper intuition that is so popular with the Vongola bosses, something that you definitely possess; you just need to learn how to use it properly.

“And what happened to him, that Xanxus guy?”

“There was an accident and he was let go.”

“Let go? You make it sound as if he was fired or something.” The girl was even more confused now. This whole mafia business and politics were truly complicated, “but Reborn, what if he comes back and decides that he wants to be the next boss?”

“You don’t need to worry about that. There is nobody within the Vongola family that would support him now.” Reborn finished in a brusque manner that told Tsunako that that subject was now over. “Anyways, the second special group is the Varia; the Vongola’s elite assassination squad.”

“Assassination?!” Tsunako squeak horrified.

“Of course, this is the mafia after all. The Varia is a very secretive group, but they are considered the best of the best in the mafia world, and are in charge of the missions that normal humans are unable to do.” The girl blanched after hearing this. “What the heck are they? Monsters!”

“You can call them that if you want. But as scary and unruly as they are, they are fiercely loyal to the head of the family.” Tsunako was relieved to hear that. “Their current boss is a swordsman named Superbia Squalo, who just took both; the position as the boss of the Varia and the title of the sword emperor from the previous boss. A very scary man; and quite loud too I hear.”

“You know, after hearing all this, I feel less inclined at being the boss. I don’t remember the mafia being so complicated in the movies.”

“Let’s forget about that for the moment. What is important right now is to train your body. I can’t have you breaking down and going to the hospital every time you go into dying will mode. While the dying will is a way to release the hidden potential within you, it also exerts a lot of pressure on your body. There is a reason why the brain puts limiters, and that is to protect the body from breaking down.”

The girl sighed, “so what am I going to do?” At this Reborn smirked, “I have created an especial schedule which is separated into physical training, tutoring in academics, language and the history of the Vongola.”

Tsunako felt like pulling her hair out. He really was pushing it. “Unless is absolutely necessary, we should refrain from using the dying will bullet until your body is strong enough to deal with the strain.”

“Gosh. Am I gonna have any time for myself?” She whined.

“You’ll just have to earn it.”

\--

And this is how Tsunako’s life, was placed in the passenger seat with the feared tutor.


	9. Target 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is so strange going back to look at your old stories. I’ve found so many mistakes, it’s pissing me off! Oh well. I clean it up a bit, so I hope you guys can enjoy it.

KHR does not belong to me.

Dear Vongola ninth boss,

You may be wondering why I am wasting my time writing to a person I have only seen once in a picture. Especially, since you are never going to read my words. The reason is very, very simple. I blame you for all the insanity that is going on around me!

It is only normal, I think, that you should know every misfortune and embarrassment I have been enduring, and would probably continue to suffer thanks to your idiotic decision. I hope with all my heart that you feel bad for your actions, and you know what. I don’t care that you are a mafia boss, or that you are old. You are ruining my life!

Whatever you saw in me when I was little couldn’t possible give you reason enough to make me a candidate to the position for the next boss. For God’s sake, the neighbor’s Chihuahua used to make me cry!

Anyways; I think you should know that this is my first time writing on a dairy. Not for lack of one, since my dad has given me one every year since I learned how to write; but because there was nothing exciting going on in my life to write about. But because of you, I now have all this insanity going on, and all these crazy people are popping up in my life unannounced.

That is not a good thing!

I will start my tale of misery from the day that my life was really turned upside down, the day after I got out of the hospital.

I was supposed to take it easy, but noooo, my alarm went off at five in the freaking morning. When I asked Reborn why I had to wake up two hours earlier than usual, the baby handed me a piece of paper and then proceeded to change for the day. I should have known what was going on from the little workout outfit he was wearing, (with a headband matching the one Leon was wearing) but I still didn’t know my tutor well enough to realize how serious he took his cosplay.

This is what the paper said:

*Personalized Vongola Body & Mind Strengthening Program*

*Weight-bearing strengthening program:

1.- Running                                         M-W-F 6:00am to 6:45am.

2.- Weight lifting exercises                  T-Th-S 6:00am to 6:45am.

*Muscle endurance training program:

3.- Kickboxing aerobics                       S-Su-W 6:00pm to 7:30pm.

4.- Self-defense lessons                      T-Th    7:30pm & S-Su 12:00pm.

*Academicals & language studies:

Homework & Study time                      5:00pm

Italian classes                                      Saturday and Sundays 8:00am to 10:00am.

Can you imagine how horrified I was! Sure, I remember him saying something about a training scheduled the day before, but this was overdoing it!

He planned everything to the last detail. He had new workout clothes and sneakers ready for me; they even had the number twenty seven on them—that’s my favorite number by the way. When I went downstairs, my mom was happily making me a protein shake; a ‘Vongola certified’ shake; according to Reborn. Of course, my mom has no idea what the Vongola is, but she is way too excited that her daughter is finally turning her life around to care for the small details.

Reborn tried to get me involved with his new plan as we were walking to the gym, but I was just too tired. All I knew was that I had to do whatever he asks of me, or suffer the consequences; there was no point complaining to him.

“The running and weight lifting is to make your bones stronger so that you don’t break them during dying will mode. The kickboxing aerobics and the self-defense are to shape your muscles and build up your stamina. The ultimate goal is to train your body in order for you to achieve dying will mode without the use of the special bullet, it is a good idea for you to know how to defend yourself. I won’t always be there to save your ass.”

Any ill feelings I had towards the baby were thrown out of the proverbial window, when he introduced me to my new personal trainer.

“Tsunako. This is my friend Ricardo. He came especially from Brazil to work with you, so treat him well.”

He was the definition of a Latin American Adonis. Flawless olive color skin over shapely taut muscles, deep dark brown eyes, handsomely chiseled face, and a smile so radiant, I swear I could see shinny sparkles and flowers behind him.

Reborn just smirked evilly as I almost passed out due to blood loss, when Ricardo bent down to show me a particular move and I got a first person view of the tightest most shapely ass I have ever seen in a real man.

If Reborn’s goal had been to get me motivated, he succeeded wonderfully!

Unfortunately; not even Ricardo’s magical hands and charming smile could erase the pain I had to suffer from my first serious work out session. My friends noticed my haggard appearance right away, and were obviously curious as to what had happened. This of course led to a predicament.

I knew that I wouldn’t be able to hide my extracurricular activities from my friends, and I really didn’t want to lie to them, so what excuse was I supposed to come up with?

Sure, the after-school study and Italian classes could be explained easily; but as to why I had to follow a workout scheduled to rival that of Ryohei’s—by the way, he is my friend’s brother and is crazy for boxing—would be a little harder to explain.

My friend Kyoko is a little bit of an airhead, and I knew that she would just accept it with no problem… Hana on the other hand, was another story. She was already dubious of Reborn’s so called role as my tutor; this would only make her more suspicious.

We had to come out with some type of excuse. Reborn had an idea, but I wasn’t too sure whether it was going to work or not. You see ninth boss, what a hassle this is for me?!

We decided that being up-front was the best way to go. That morning on our way to school, I showed my friends the schedule Reborn created for me.

“What is this?”

My friend Hana asked me as she eyed the piece of paper Kyoko was holding. Ryohei, curious of what was slowing us down, stopped punching his imaginary target and came back to look over his sister’s shoulders.

“The Vongola body and mind strengthening program? What is that to the extreme?” The boxer asked.

“It’s the training that Reborn set up for me,” I informed them.

“Are you really going to do all this Tsuna-chan?” Kyoko asked, already impressed.

“I know it seems like a lot, but after what happened, my mom thought that it was necessary for me to learn how to defend myself properly. Reborn just took it a little bit further.”

“Kickboxing!? I thought we decided you were going to join the boxing club?!”

(Did I mention that Kyoko’s brother is crazy about boxing?)

“You decided that on your own!” We all screamed at the hyperactive teenager.

“Anyways…,” I snatched the paper and shoved it inside my bag, “I started today, so I’m tired and in pain.”

“Well, I can see that,” Hana started, “but what the hell is the Vongola?” You see how observant she is?  I smiled nervously, not sure if my excuse was plausible enough to convince her.

“Ah, that is, you see…”

“That is the name of Tsunako’s mafia family.” Reborn said out of nowhere as he jumped into my shoulder.

“Reborn!” I was really surprised, and a little wary of his sudden appearance; you should know that all the baby does is bring trouble.

“Mafia?!” The three Teenagers said at the same time, confused and surprised at him.

“It’s a role-playing game that Tsunako will be playing with me in order to get motivated in her studies, and to teach her leadership skills, and how to be responsible for her family.”

“But why a mafia game?” Hana asked him.

Reborn just shrugged, “Cause I’m Italian.”

“Wow! That’s amazing Tsuna-chan!”

“That is great to the extreme Sawada!”

Hana looked at the siblings surprised. It was obvious that she wasn’t very happy of how easy they could eat all that crap, and how alike they could be in their simple mindedness. She was about to protest when I interrupted her before she could say something.

“Wha!? If we don’t hurry up, we are gonna be late!”

xXx

When I arrived to school, it was obvious that everyone’s attitude towards me had changed. People that would usually ignore me, were greeting me and congratulating me on my performance. Some people still looked freaked out, but nobody called me loser-Tsuna anymore and if anything, some of them seemed to respect me.

I felt kind of awkward, but somewhat happy; it was nice to be treated like a normal person for once. But I had to wonder at the shallowness of the student body for them to be swayed so easily. Hana agreed with me on that.

Yamamoto was an exception though.

“There is history there! History!” Hana had said to me excited the day when I got out of the hospital, after I told them what had happened between me and the baseball player.

When Yamamoto entered the classroom, he immediately came to greet me and to ask me how I was feeling. When he started making small talk, a smirking Hana pulled Kyoko away to her seat and shot evil daggers at the other girls that were looking our way. I tried to ignore it, but I was feeling mighty self-conscious, and very aware that Hana would make a big deal about this.

She can be frustratingly tenacious once she finds something interesting; especially when it came to guys.

When the teacher arrived and we were seated, I space out right away—It was math and I really suck at it—and started to think on our conversation from yesterday.

“What if it had been Yamamoto-kun that saved you that day Tsuna-chan?” Kyoko had asked me seriously.

“If only. He is ten times better than that creep Hibari.” Hana added.

Hibari is the guy that I like, and he happened to save me when some high-school students had been harassing me. He is not the nicest person… actually, he is very scary. The only time I ever came in contact with him before, were the days when I was late for school. He enjoyed giving detention or make people run laps as punishment.

I must admit that they had a point. Could it be possible that my crush on the scary boy was based solely on his actions that day? I looked sideways, trying to see what Yamamoto was doing. He looked as bored as I felt at the moment. He noticed me looking at him and gave me one of his radiant smiles. I turned around immediately blushing like crazy.

I know that you don’t care at all about my non-existent love life, but that’s ok, I hope that you suffer with all of my ramblings.  

I remember clearly how handsome Hibari had looked while smashing those thug’s skulls with his tonfas. How my heart was going ba-dump, ba-dump, and the funky strange feeling in my stomach. In retrospect, that funny feeling could have been nausea at hearing the cracks and the snapping of bones under Hibari’s beautiful hands (Maybe Hana is right, I have strange taste in men). I figure he must have beautiful hands, what with his porcelain doll looks.

The truth is; I know nothing about Hibari-san.

What if I end up disappointed like Kayano had been, after she found out who the real Kamijou was? Although, Hibari-san is definitely the Takeru type, and she ended up with him… even thought it was a really complicated ordeal.

What about Yamamoto?

Well, he is definitely the Kazehaya type, with his refreshing personality and kindness; that much is obvious. So, did that made me Sawako? People may not be scared of me, but they sure like to bully me. Wouldn’t it make sense that I would fall for someone like Yamamoto?

Although to be truthful, I always wanted to be Yankumi and get a Shin Sawada of my own…

Wait, what’s that? You don’t know what I’m talking about? That’s ok; I hope your head is spinning right now with confusion.

I think back to that day, but instead of Hibari’s lean physic, there is a taller broader body, with darker color skin, and a bat instead of steal tonfas. Yamamoto’s warm smile as he asks if I was ok, instead of Hibari’s cold dismissal.

My thoughts were interrupted when the teacher announced that we were going to have a new transfer student. The door opened and a boy came inside. There was a collective sigh as the girls took a good look at the new student.

I don’t know if you ever met Hayato Gokudera. Well, let me tell you something, his good looks hide his scary, and somewhat unstable personality.

The teacher mentioned that he had been studying in Italy, and I remember thinking what a coincidence, since Reborn was from Italy too.

Right away the girls went crazy with the new gorgeous student; because Gokudera-kun is indeed very good looking. With his silver hair, bright green eyes and pale complexion. A complete opposite of Yamamoto.

But something was strange with this boy. His pretty face was twisted with a scowl; a scowl aimed at me.

“Gokudera-kun,” the teacher said, “your seat is over there.” But the boy ignored him and walked my way. I was kind of freaking out by now, especially after our eyes met and he kicked my seat on his way to his desk.

Kyoko and Hana were giving me concerned looks while the other girls were swooning over the scary boy, and started planning a fan club. For the remainder of the class, I had to deal with the evil aura behind me.

When the class was over, it was time for lunch. The scary boy left the classroom before the girls could jump him.

Right away, Hana and Kyoko came to my desk.

“Tsuna, do you know that boy?” Hana asked me.

“No! I never seen him before in my life!”

“Well, he was obviously targeting you.” Hana was not happy.

“He looks really scary, like a gangster.” Kyoko said concerned.

Just then, Yamamoto came to my seat, “Tsuna-chan are you okay? Did that boy hurt you?”

“Oh, no, I’m okay!” I said right away, remembering Yamamoto’s words in the hospital.

“He must be a gangster for sure.” Yamamoto looked concerned too. He didn’t even want to leave the classroom when his friends asked him, but I told him that everything will be ok.

“You see!” Hana said excited, “he really is a gentleman. Tsuna, you need to forget about Hibari and focus on Yamamoto!”

I blushed furiously.

“If you liked him so much, why don’t you go after him yourself Hana-chan? Kyoko asked her curiously.

“Kyoko, how many times do I need to tell you that I only date guys older than me?” We all laughed at that.

Now, this is when things go completely out of control ninth boss.

I excused myself to go to the bathroom, but in my way there, I bumped into some seniors.

“Ouch. I might have broken a bone.” One of them said in mock pain.

“Oi, look who it is. That first grader who beat that idiot Mochida”

They all looked at me dangerously, and I immediately ran as fast as I could. In my haste to get away, I ended up going outside. I was thinking that I was lucky I lost them when…

“Your cowardice astounds me.”

I turned towards the voice, and I was surprised to see the new transfer student, who was smoking behind the classrooms. Great isn’t? From the frying pan into the fire.

“I-I’m really sorry. I’ll be leaving now.”

“If a pinprick like you becomes the tenth boss, the Vongola is finished for sure.”

“Huh?! How do you know about the Vongola family?”

He ignored my question, and instead glared at me with as much hate as he could muster. “I refuse to accept it. I’m the one who’s better fit to be the tenth boss.” He said darkly.

“Wha?!” I said stupidly.

(Don’t look at me like that ninth! What do you expect from me?!)

“What’re you saying all of the sudden?” I asked concerned. My intuition was telling me that something bad was going to happen.

“I watched you during that stupid duel you had with that loser Kendo captain. It’s a waste to further evaluate a weakling like you.”

“You were watching?”

“You are a nuisance. Die right here.” And then he took two sticks of dynamite, lit them with his cigarette, and threw them at me.

Can you see now why I’m so angry with you? Here is this stranger calling me names and trying to kill me with freaking dynamite!! All because of that stupid position.

Just when I thought that I was seriously going to die, there was a shot that cut off the fuses of the dynamite sticks.

“Ciaossu”

I never thought I’ll be so glad to hear that annoying voice.

“Reborn!”

And just when I thought that everything was going to be ok...

“You came in earlier than I expected, Gokudera Hayato.”

“Ehh? You know each other?”

Reborn was sitting lazily on the window ledge. “It’s my first time meeting him, but he’s a member of the famiglia. I called him over from Italy.”

“This guy is in the mafia?!”

“Yes. He is known as ‘smocking bomb Hayato’ because of all the pieces of dynamite he hides on his body. He recently made his name as a hitman; for someone so young that is quite an accomplishment.”

“A hitman?!”

“You are Reborn-san, the ninth boss’s most highly trusted assassin.”

I was surprised that the boy was being so formal with Reborn, and I became curious. Was Reborn really that powerful of a person?

“You are not kidding about me becoming a candidate for the successor if I kill the Sawada girl right?”

“Yeah that’s right. Let’s continue with the killing.”

“Reborn, what the hell! You are joking, right?” I asked desperate.

“I’m serious.”

I was now scared, annoyed and angry with the baby. “You’re betraying me Reborn?! You mean everything until now was all a lie?!!”

“That’s wrong. I’m telling you to fight.”

“Wha?! Fi…fight? With the transfer student…?” He aimed his gun at me, but before he could fire, I hightailed as fast as I could.

“You’ve got to be kidding me! I’m not fighting with the mafia! I want nothing to do with this!”

Just then, the scary kid blocked my way, shoved all this cigarettes in his mouth and lighted as many sticks as he could.

“Die.”

I don’t know if you know this already, but the reason they called me loser-Tsuna, is because I suck at pretty much anything I do; except running away. Which I did. I ran and jumped as fast as I could, hearing the explosions behind me. I don’t know how, but in the middle of all this chaos, it just hit me that the school was being damaged… and Hibari-san would not be happy about it. Just the thought gave me enough courage to turn around and screamed at the boy.

“Stop this now! You are damaging the school!!”

“Like I care.”

“Stop it!!”

I screamed desperately. Suddenly, I felt the pain in my head and the burning sensation of the dying will bullet.

“Reborn!!! I’ll put out the fuses with my dying will!!!”

I defused all the bombs with my hands; my body completely ignoring the burning sensation. The boy, upset at what I had done, threw more bombs at me.

“Double bomb.”

But I didn’t give up. I kept on defusing every stick of dynamite. Are you proud of me? Cause I was. Just the thought that I was saving the school so that Hibari-san wouldn’t get angry, was enough to motivate me.

“Triple bomb!”

Unfortunately for the boy, there were too many bombs for him to hold, and they all fell around him. It was obvious that if those bombs went off, he would probably not survive. But truthfully, I was more worried about the school than him… Don’t look at me like that? I just met him and he was trying to kill me!

Thinking back, this is where I made my mistake. While I was catching my breath, thinking how lucky I was, I should have thought of the consequences of my actions. I should have noticed the way the boy was blushing, and how his eyes were looking at me with adoration.

“I was mistaken! You are the one who’s fit to be the next boss!!”

He was bowing to me! Bowing!!

“Tenth!! I’ll follow you!! Command me to do anything you want!!”

“Wah?”

“Having the loser serve under the winner is a family rule.” Reborn said sagely.

“Ehh!!

“Actually, I really didn’t have any ambition to become the next generation boss. I mean, I technically can’t become the boss even if I wanted too. It’s just that when I heard that the tenth generation was Japanese and the same age as me, I felt like I had to test your strength. But, you are much more than I expected! For putting your life on the line to save me, I’ll place my future in your hands!”

He looked so happy that it scared me. Here was an assassin, a boy my age, pledging himself to me! I was feeling dizzy all the sudden, and I could feel the burning in the palms of my hands. I knew I was going to get blisters.

“That’s kind of too much, talking about lives and such… classmates! Let’s just leave it at that for the moment ok?”

“Absolutely not!”

I was too afraid to refuse now. Reborn, the dick that he is,  just had to add more wood to the fire.

“Gokudera became your subordinate because of your strength. Good job Tsuna.”

“Let’s not talk about that ok. Anyways, I ruined another uniform, and my hands are burned. I better go to the infirmary.”

“Don’t worry about your uniform; I have spares in here for you.”

“Tenth!! I’m really sorry!! Because of me, your beautiful hands are hurt!!”

Gokudera-kun was bowing again and hitting his forehead on the floor every time he went down. Tell me ninth boss, what am I going to do with this boy?

“Oh no, these guys are cutting class. This requires some punishment.”

It was the bullies from before.

“You’re only allowed to cut starting senior year.”

“How many teeth do you want broken?”

I have horrible luck, in case you haven’t noticed. Before I could say anything, Gokudera-kun stood up, sticks of dynamite on his hands.

“Don’t worry tenth; I’ll get rid of them.” He said solemnly.

“Wait, Gokudera-kun! No violence on school grounds please!

While I was busy trying to stop him from blowing the seniors up, I didn’t realize that we were being watched. It was after I got out of the infirmary, that I was summoned to the conference room.


	10. Target 10

KHR does not belong to me.

Dear ninth boss,

I realize that I finished my last entry very abruptly, but I had to go to my first self-defense class. As it turned out, the reason why Gokudera came to Japan was to act as my bodyguard and self-defense teacher. There happens to be a tiny little problem with that; Gokudera is terrified of hitting me, and hurting me in the process. Reborn had to threaten him with sending him back to Italy if he wouldn’t stop acting like a pansy and get serious.

After we were done, he wouldn’t stop apologizing and asking me to punish him for his transgression. He even asked if his pinky would be enough. It was really annoying.

Don’t get me wrong. It’s not that I don’t like him, I just don’t dislike him. I mean, I just met him, right? I want to get to know him better, since we are going to be stuck together for who knows how long, but this whole shtick of being my guardian and right hand man gets on my nerves. I tried telling him that he didn’t need to be so formal, but the look he gave me was kind of scary so I gave up.

Anyways; I wrote earlier that I was summoned to the conference room, which apparently is Hibari’s new office. How he managed to gain use of the best room other than the principal’s office, I have no idea; but I’m willing to bet intimidation was involved somehow.

Listen, I like Hibari, but I’m not completely blind to his bad habits. I was completely, absolutely, terrified of what he could want from me. Although, the big explosions were kind of like a given.

You see how troublesome Gokudera is?! He just doesn’t know what restraint means!

While I was at the infirmary, I had this weird feeling, the one that I usually get when something really bad is going to happen. When I got out, I found the vice-president of the disciplinary committee waiting for me right outside the door.

“Sawada Tsunako.”

“Y-Yes?”

“Hibari-san wants to see you in the conference room.”

“W-What? M-Me?!” I asked dumbly.

“Yes. Please follow me.”

I froze on the spot; my mind trying to catch up with the older boy’s words. He turned to look at me, when he realized I wasn’t following him.

“I recommend you don’t make him wait.”

I sighed, resigned with the fact that I just couldn’t run away from this. The whole way there, the other students were giving me resigned looks. I felt like a prisoner walking the last mile to death row. The last three days I have only caused trouble for the school. I was afraid of what type of punishment waited for me.

When we were standing in front of the office door, I started sweating. A door never looked so foreboding to me since resident evil two.

“Go ahead; he is waiting for you.”

I hesitated, and the boy rolled his eyes, opened the door and pushed me inside. I stumbled and almost fell.

Talk about looking like an idiot!

“Sawada Tsunako, come forward.”

I didn’t move.

“Now.”

I eeped and scrambled to stand in front of the desk. But I still couldn’t face him.

“Look at me when I’m talking to you.”

I was wringing my hands nervously, a bad habit I have, and slowly raised my head… only to blush up to my ears from being so close to him. He is just so handsome and elegant. I realized then and there, that I did like him, that if somebody else would have saved me that day, it wouldn’t have been the same.

His eyes narrowed a little bit, and he gave me this weird look.

“You know why you are here.”

“I-I, I think so.”

His face was back to stoic and his eyes were sharp.

“Fighting on the street wearing nothing but your underwear and giving the school a bad reputation, disrupting classes by fighting the kendo captain, and now wreaking havoc and damaging school grounds; I ought to get you expelled.

I gasped. To think that Hibari-san saw me only as a trouble maker and had such poor opinion of me was painful. I felt sick all of the sudden. My dreams of one day confessing my feelings to him, and having them returned shattered completely. I looked down in shame, trying to hide the tears forming in my eyes.

And then I remembered Reborn’s words: That loser complex is amazing.

Could I just give up? Was I really going to admit defeat? I didn’t want to get expelled. I wanted to stay together with my friends. Also, the thought of not seeing Hibari-san again was just too painful.

I took a deep breath, willed my tears away and looked him straight in the eyes. Of course, my valor only went so far, so I stuttered like an idiot.

“P-Pl-ease Hi-Hi-bari-s-san, d-don’t expelled me. I-I know that I have c-caused a lot of t-trouble lately. But, I’m really sorry. Please, I beg you, I’ll do w-whatever you want to show you how s-sorry I’m.” I gave a proper vow then, to show him how much I meant it. I waited for what he would say. When he didn’t say anything, I raised my head a little bit and was surprised at the amusement in his face.

“Oh. Anything?”

“Y-Yes.”

“I could give you detention every day, or make you run laps until you can’t stand anymore, or make you clean your classroom by yourself; or all of them together”

“Th-That’s ok.”

He chuckled.

“Tell me Sawada Tsunako, why would you go so far to stay in this school?”

I bit my lip. I had to tell him, I had to make my feelings known or nothing would happen. I breathed deep and looked down again afraid of what his reaction would be.

“I like this school. I like the school that Hibari-san loves so much, because… because, I… I… I like Hibari-san…”

Can you believe what I was saying?! It was so embarrassing! I was actually doing it! I was confessing my feelings after all this time. I kept wondering what his reaction would be, but I was too afraid to look up.

There was an awkward silence; that seemed to last forever.

“You what?”

I clutched my head and started sputtering like an idiot.

“I-I mean, because H-Hibari-san is so strong and h-handsome and because he sa-saved me and I, I…really appreciate it and ever since then I…”  It was too much, I had said too much and I was regretting it.

“Stop your babbling this instance, I can’t stand noisy girls.”

I covered my mouth with both hands, crushed by his words. I could feel the tears coming back, and I didn’t want him to see me crying; I already looked like an idiot in front of him. I apologized and ran out of the room as fast as I could.

I don’t know how I ended up out outside, hiding under the bleachers of the baseball field. Rubbing my eyes and berating myself for being so stupid to think that Hibari would stoop so low as to return my feelings. Since I left so fast, I didn’t know if he had decided to expel me or not. But I figured that if he did, somebody would call my mom to let her know.

Well, what’s done is done. At least I confessed my feelings, and that in itself was a great feat. I’m pretty sure that Reborn would be proud of me. I decided that there was no point staying there and decided to go home.

When I got out from under the seats, the sun was setting already, and I realized that Hana and Kyoko were probably worried about me. I was about to leave, when I heard the clank of a ball being hit. I looked at the field to find Yamamoto practicing alone. I had this feeling that there was something off with him. He looked so lonely there and it felt just wrong to leave him like this.

“Hey Yamamoto”

“Oh, Tsuna-chan. What happened? They said that you were sent to Hibari’s office… were you crying?”

“Is okay, don’t worry about me. It’s you I’m worried about, why are you here by yourself?”

“Well, it’s not going that well.”

“What do you mean?”

“Lately no matter how much I practice, my average is dropping and my yielding is screwing up. At this rate, it’ll be the first time that I don’t start since I began playing baseball.”

“Yamamoto. But you are the best baseball player ever since primary school; everybody counts on you and looks up to you!”

“That’s the problem.” He said with a pained expression.

“What do you mean?”

“Everybody _is_ looking at me, and well, lately I just don’t feel like I can’t meet their expectations.  Tell me Tsuna-chan; what should I do?”

“You are asking me?!”

“Just kidding! It’s just that lately you are so reliable, and you have been the only person who never expected anything from me; even when you should have.”

I have never seen Yamamoto looking like this. I wanted to give him advice, but what good was I? I just did the dumbest thing and would probably get expelled.

“I don’t know what to say. I mean my whole life I’ve been considered a loser, and never put any effort to anything I did. I always kept my mouth shut when people did things to me, because I was afraid.”

“Yes, but lately Tsuna-chan is amazing! What with you showing those people, and trying your best. The girls told me everything about your training with your tutor, and how you are trying so hard to do better in life. Me, I’m only good at baseball”

“What are you talking about? That’s an amazing skill!

“Nah, I’m really not good with anything other than baseball… and sushi.”

I smiled at that.

“Well, you know. Reborn tells me that I have to try my best and put more effort, or I’ll never get anything I want in life.” Even if I had already screwed up big time I thought to myself. “I guess more effort is the way to go; for the both of us uh?”

“Yeah. You know, I thought that was it too. We agree as expected.”

“I-I guess that’s good?”

“Today I’m gonna stay here and practice like hell.”

He was back to his usual cheery self, and I was glad that I had at least done something right today.

“I’m glad you are back to normal! I better go though, it’s late. See you tomorrow.”

“See ya!”

“Oh, Yamamoto!”

“Yes?”

“Just don’t push too hard ok, Reborn says that you have to take care of your body or It’ll break.”

“Well, that little guy is really interesting. Thank you Tsuna-chan; I’ll remember that.”

I left feeling better already.

When I arrived home, I asked my mom if anybody had called from the school, but she said no. Only that Hana and Kyoko had come to drop off my school bag. Reborn wasn’t here which was weird, but I decided to take this time to write to you before he showed up.

I don’t know what is going to happen tomorrow; but I do know that what happened today won’t change anything no matter how much I want to. I should have never expected anything from Hibari-san. We are just too different.

There are other things to worry about; my friends, the school, the Vongola and all my training. Tomorrow, I’m going straight to a prefect and return Hibari-san’s jacket. I have no business keeping it.

Well ninth boss, what do you think? This is nothing but an ordinary day in the life of a so-call female Mafioso, and I know that there are plenty of things waiting to happen. But don’t worry, I’ll make sure to bug you with my misfortunes and give you headaches from reading this.

P.S.

You suck. And you owe me big time.

xXx

Kusakabe was curious as to what had happened between his president and that girl to make her run crying like that. He assumed that she probably got expelled… but that didn’t explain why Hibari was in such a bad mood. He knew that asking him anything when he was in this state, would only leave him in pain.

So, he kept quiet and followed him around as he beat up the members of a local gang… for no reason.

When he had blown enough steam, he dismissed him in front of his house. When the taller teen had turned around to go to his home; the strangest thing happened.

“Tetsuya Kusakabe, before you leave I must speak with you.”

“Of course, Kyo-san.”

Kusakabe liked to think that he understood Hibari the most other than his mother. He was very good at keeping an impassive face, but if one paid enough attention, they could see the subtle nuances.

Right now, his eyebrows were scrunch up together, a clear sign of confusion, and his lips were nothing but a thin line; that usually meant he was trying hard to figure something out.

This wasn’t good.

One of the things that Hibari hated the most, was not knowing something. Kusakabe knew that his president wasn’t very good at dealing with things that were new and complicated. Kind of childish really, but he was still a middle schooler.

Hibari looked directly into Kusakabe’s eyes, a very serious look on his face.

“If you say anything of what I’m about to tell you I’ll make sure you wish for death.”

“O-Of course Kyo-san. I would never.”

“Good. Follow me.”

They made their way to an area of that house that was used to entertain guest. One of the maids served them tea and left in a hurry.

 “That girl, Sawada Tsunako; there is something wrong with her.”

“What do you mean Kyo-san?”

“She was blushing.”

“Uh?” Kusakabe was seriously confused as to what the boy was trying to tell him.

“She should have been terrified, just like the rest; but she stood her ground, and begged me not to expel her.”

“Well, I can see that, that girl has showed a lot of backbone lately.”

“I don’t understand her.”

“She is a girl; they don’t usually make much sense truthfully.”

Kusakabe was about to take a sip of his tea when Hibari dropped the bomb.

“She said that she likes me.”

He scolded his tongue. “Like, like you?”

“How many types of like are there?” He asked annoyed.

The taller teen could not believe it. It all made sense now! The girl probably confessed, and Hibari being Hibari, must have broken her heart without realizing what he had done.

_‘That must be the reason why he was so upset; he is not sure what happened exactly and doesn’t know how to deal with it, and that is making him upset. That girl must have some real balls to actually confess to somebody as scary as Hibari Kyoya.’_

“Well?”

“Kyo-san, that girl was confessing her love to you.”

“You surely don’t mean…”

“I can assure you that that’s how she meant it.”

Hibari took a sip from his tea, his face back to his usual indifference, “you may go now.”

Kusakabe bow and excused himself. Once outside, he smiled. He could not believe that the girl had done something so bold as to confess. He could see the appeal. Hibari is a very handsome boy, but his pretty face didn’t make up for his scary personality. He had never heard of any girl ever liking the boy.

“No wonder he was confused. Sawada Tsunako, I’m really impressed.


	11. Target 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won’t have Yamamoto trying to commit suicide because it takes an arm around six weeks to heal, and it doesn’t fit with my time line.

KHR does not belong to me.

xXx

The problem that came with living with a girl, is that you have to give her some measure of privacy. Unlike boys, girls have created this complicated set of rules of what is acceptable and what isn’t. Reborn knows this, but cares very little for it. Silly rules are not going to stop him from finding out what happened today in the reception room. It was in his student’s best interest, or so he said to himself, to find out and deal with anything that could intervened with her studies.

She had been a little distracted during her training with Gokudera, and Reborn waited to see if she would mention anything. But he had to give her more credit; she was eager and didn’t complain even once.

He has wondered many a times, how things would be different if Tsunako was a boy. It would certainly be more entertaining for him; but he was enjoying the challenge. He couldn’t wait to see Tsunako blossom from an awkward, weak girl; into a strong, confident woman.

The only other woman that became a Vongola boss, was the eight boss Daniela; Timoteo’s mother. And it had been a very difficult road for her.

There had been skepticism from the high members of the family, whether she would be able to fill in the shoes of her late father. Some even suggested for her to marry right away so that the new Vongola heir was conceived.

Of course, she hadn’t been happy to be treated like breeding stock. Luckily for her, the outside advisor decided to honor the last wish of her father, who believed that his daughter had more than enough resolve to become a great boss.

And she did.

Unfortunately, the mafia is full of traditions, and even thought the times have changed, it was still a male dominated organization.

When it became clear that Tsunako was the last Vongola heir left, the majority of the family was against her being the next successor. With tempers running high after Enrico’s death, and Xanxus’ betrayal, the idea of a Japanese girl being the next boss seemed nothing but a last desperate attempt. Even thought she was a legitimate descendant of Giotto the first boss, and the daughter of the outside advisor; she was still an outcast to the family.

But the ninth boss believed that given time and the proper training, Tsunako would be an excellent choice. Of course, everybody doubted that Tsunako could come close, let alone surpass Xanxus’ abilities.

In order to put an end to the discussion, a compromised was reached. Just like with Daniela, it was decided that if Tsunako was unable to achieve dying will mode on her own by the time she turned sixteen, she would become the boss only by name, and marry a candidate selected by the high members. It would be her first new born son who would become the next heir; leaving the outside advisor in charge in the meantime. 

Of course, Reborn couldn’t tell Tsunako any of this. If she were to find out what the family was planning for her, she would not cooperate. She didn’t need to know yet, that being the only heir and the advisor’s daughter, didn’t give her much choice in the matter.

The only thing he could do for her now, was to push her as much as possible and continue her training. And upon his honor, he would make sure that Tsunako not only meets expectations, but surpasses them greatly.

But first, he needed to find out what happened today at school.

Luckily, he had wire tapped her cell phone while installing a GPS system a couple of days ago, so when she kicked him out of her room to make a personal call, he went to the kitchen, opened his laptop, and put on his headphones.

It was a good thing that he had asked Tsunako’s mother to cook some appetizers for him. Because for the next hour and a half, he had to suffer through the time honored, healing of a broken heart ritual. Were all men are scum, jerks, idiots-- insert any demeaning synonym in the thesaurus here--.

“He doesn’t deserve your tears Tsuna-chan.”

“I told you he was nothing but a prick and a delinquent.”

“You can do so much better!”

“All men are jerks, especially Hibari. Just forget about that social retard.”

“There are better matches for you out there, someone nicer, more understanding.”

“Just like Yamamoto! I’m telling you, you really need to catch that boy before one of his crazy groupies takes him!”

“Well, I have to agree with Hana-chan here. Yamamoto-kun is a really nice person.”

“You’ve known him for years!”

“Maybe you should give him a try?”

“We’ll support you a hundred percent.”

After the promise of a sleep over, gorging on cake and ice cream, and a marathon of Colin Firth best movies was made; the line finally went dead, much to Reborn’s mental stability.

“Ninth, you really owe me big this time.”

xXx

“Good morning tenth!”

Was the very enthusiastic greeting that Tsunako received when she crossed her gate to go to school, the morning after the incident in the reception room.

“Good morning Gokudera-kun. Did you sleep well?”

Tsunako was tired from her morning jogging; more like power walk actually, since Reborn didn’t want to push her too hard or else she’ll complain of getting sick and miss school. Gokudera was the complete opposite of the day prior. He was nice, and he was smiling and talking a mile a minute. A little overzealous maybe, but a great improvement from yesterday.

When they meet up with the girls and she introduced them properly, he was polite, if a little awkward, but proper nonetheless. Thankfully, she had explained to the girls last night who Gokudera was, and what he was doing in Japan.

“He is Reborn’s cousin… yes from Italy… he is moving to Japan…no, his own place of course!... I know he was rude, but he was just playing… I’m fine; he just takes that mafia game too seriously… I know. Just don’t pay too much attention to what he says.”

Unlike Ryohei, who walked in front of them and was in his little boxing world, Gokudera stayed behind them and follow them silently. When one of them asked him something, he would answer like a normal person. Tsunako was glad; Gokudera wasn’t so bad, as long as you get to know him.

Until…

“Lack of sleep? You have bags under your eyes.”

“Yamamoto. Good morning!”

“Yo. Morning.”

Yamamoto had come out of nowhere and bumped Tsunako’s shoulder playfully. Gokudera’s displeasure at this little display was pretty obvious. The girls looked at the snarling boy with apprehension. Yamamoto on the other hand, completely ignored the dark oozing miasma coming from the silver haired teen.

Tsunako, trying to ease the tension, introduced the two boys; but Gokudera wasn’t having any of it. After Yamamoto introduced himself, all Gokudera said was, “whatever,” and ignored the boy for the rest of the walk.

“So how are you feeling today Yamamoto?”

“Much better thanks to you. I feel more confident now!”

“Did something wrong happen Yamamoto-kun?” Kyoko asked concerned.

“Nah; just me being an idiot.” A pfft, was heard from the back, “but Tsuna-chan set me up straight!” He gave them all a big smile.

“Eh. I don’t remember you telling us anything about this Tsuna.” Hana zoomed in on the smaller girl, and gave her an accusatory look.

Tsunako smiled nervously, “well, there were all those other things going on that I just forgot.”

“Does this have something to do with you crying yesterday?” Yamamoto asked.

“Cr-Crying!!” Gokudera yelled.

Tsunako cursed at herself for not paying attention. After finding out how serious Gokudera took his job as her guardian, she tried extra hard to hide what had happened between her and Hibari.

“Who made you cry tenth?! Tell me who and I’ll kill them!!”

Gokudera already had two sticks of dynamite in each hand, and was looking around as if to find the one responsible. Yamamoto made a comment of how funny it was that Gokudera had fireworks; which just pissed off the silver haired boy more. Soon, there was screaming coming from Gokudera, and laughter from Yamamoto; a status quo was formed between the two teens.

When they arrived at the school gates, they were surprised to find Hibari and Kusakabe already standing there; despite how early it was. Tsunako tensed right away and immediately grabbed onto Hana’s shirt and averted her eyes. Kyoko sensing her friends discomfort stood closer to her.

Hana saw a golden opportunity in the situation and said out loud.

“Don’t worry about who made Tsuna cry yesterday Gokudera-kun, I’m sure that you and Yamamoto _know_ how to take care of her.”

Tsunako was burning, Kyoko was confused and Gokudera was elated, “Forget about that idiot, the tenth doesn’t need to be concerned with trash as long as I’m here!”

_‘Score!’_ Hana screamed in her mind.

They were just about to come out of range from the members of the disciplinary committee, when Hibari stopped them in their tracks.

“Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato.”

They all stop walking, wondering what the prefect wanted. There was a moment of silence where Hibari stared at Tsunako, who was looking the other way. He turned to looked at the two boys.

“Tuck in your shirts and don’t forget your ties next time; you have detention during lunch.”

“Hahaha, my bad.” Yamamoto said sheepishly.

Gokudera who wasn’t about to take orders from just anyone screamed, “What the hell! Just who do you think you are?!”

Before things got out of control, Tsunako grabbed him by the wrist and said. “Please forgive him Hibari-san; he is new and doesn’t know better.” Before either boy could say anything, she pulled Gokudera and they all left as fast as they could.

Hibari looked at their retreating backs for a moment too long in Kusakabe’s opinion. It didn’t surprise him when he beat up an unlucky nobody for looking at him funny.

xXx

“Damn that baseball bastard, being all clingy to the tenth.” Gokudera said to Reborn after lunch, while he was hiding having a smoke. Reborn had told him yesterday that he was planning to ‘acquire’ Yamamoto as a member for the family. Gokudera, unwilling to share his precious tenth when he had just met her, hadn’t been very happy with that idea. And when he saw how close the boy seemed to be with the cute girl, his jealousy meter almost broke.

“Reborn-san. Are you really planning to let him in the family?”

“I’m not planning to, he is already in it. I’ve decided.” Reborn said matter of fact.

“Please rethink about it Reborn-san!! I object someone so rude like him entering!!”

“Is that the only reason why?”

“Well, what other talent does he have other than being a baseball freak!”

Reborn look pensive. “I’ll make you a deal. If Yamamoto passes the family entrance test, he will join and you can’t complain about it.”

Gokudera didn’t look so happy. But who was he to go against the ninth’s best assassin and his boss’s teacher.

\--

“So, to satisfy Gokudera, I decided to hold the ‘Family Entrance Test’ for Yamamoto.” Reborn told Tsunako while sipping his cappuccino. She had been going to the bathroom, when Reborn popped out from one of his many hiding holes through the school.

“I’m not satisfied!! Why are you deciding things on your own?! And stop with your stupid hiding holes, you are gonna get caught one day.”

Reborn took a bite of his biscotti.

“Yamamoto is my classmate and my friend, and he is busy with baseball! Don’t involve him into your weird world.”

“Too bad. I had Gokudera call him out already.” And the little door was closed.

Tsunako ran like hell.

\--

When Gokudera called Yamamoto out, he only came because he was confused. He still wasn’t too sure about the Italian boy after what he did yesterday. But, if Tsunako was ok with him, then he would give it a try. That’s who Yamamoto was; a refreshing, friendly person.

“Hey… Gokudera? What’s up with calling me out and doing a silent stare down?”

The boy didn’t answer him and instead started to circle around him as if to look for any flaws.

_‘What a nasty idiot. There’s no way somebody so weak looking can protect my precious tenth.’_

Yamamoto took a moment to look at the boy. He hadn’t really paid much attention to him. _‘What a pale skin, I wonder if it is as soft as it looks? And those eyes! I never seen green eyes before. That haircolor is kind of cool though; but he is so small and skinny, I wonder what they feed him in Italy. He is funny, with those fireworks. He looks kind of constipated like that; maybe he is frustrated from being in a new environment.’_

In the spirit of being helpful, Yamamoto decided to give Gokudera some advice. “You should drink some milk. Frustration is often caused by a lack of calcium.”

Gokudera saw red and his vein popped, ‘ _That’s my limit!’_ He took out four sticks of dynamite.

“Heeey!!”

Tsunako arrived to the field panting, glad that everything seemed in order. Gokudera put the dynamite away.

“Hey, who’s the kid? Your little brother?” Yamamoto asked her. Tsunako look behind her and was surprised to find Reborn on top of a skateboard holding onto her with a rope.

“Reborn!!”

“I’m not her little brother. I’m Reborn, the Vongola family best hitman.” The baby said very seriously.

“Hahaha! I see. You must be part of Tsuna-chan’s mafia game? It must be troublesome being a hitman at such a young age.” Yamamoto asked goodheartedly, sitting on his haunches to be at eye level with the kid.

“Not really. You are going to join the family too.”

“Reborn! I said no!” Tsuna yelled at her tutor. She then turns to Yamamoto with a much nicer tone. “Please, don’t pay attention to him Yamamoto, is just a silly game, nothing for you to worry about. You have baseball anyways, so you are busy enough as it is.”

“If you are playing it, it can’t be that bad.”

“Tsuna is the tenth boss of the family actually.”

“Wow really? That is a great choice. Well, I don’t really do much other than baseball practice, so why not?”

“No! Yamamoto please, you don’t need to humor him, he is just a kid.”

Tsunako was angry at Reborn. How dare he do this type of thing without asking her first. Gokudera was one thing, he already belonged to the Mafia, and he was already an assassin at such a young age. Yamamoto was just an innocent bystander.

“Don’t you want me in your team Tsuna-chan?” Yamamoto looked sad, and Tsunako cursed inwardly. _‘Damn you Reborn!!’_

 “Ahaha, that is not it at all, I just don’t want to be a bother to Yamamoto.”

“Well, that decides it. Starting today, I’m part of Tsuna-chan’s family. What should I do now?”

“The first thing is the family entrance test.” Reborn added smoothly.

“There is a test? Wow, that’s pretty legitimate.”

“If you don’t pass the test, you can’t enter the family,” Reborn said while jumping down Yamamoto’s shoulder, were he had been sitting comfortably.

“Tsunako sighed relieved, _‘of course, there is no guarantee he’ll pass.’_

“If you don’t pass, it equals your death.”

_‘Wha!!!’_

“Hahaha, you are really funny; I like you kid.”

_‘Is not like that Yamamoto, when this kid says he’ll do it, he’ll seriously do it.’_

“Ok then. All you have to do is simply dodge the attacks.” Reborn opened a case that Gokudera had been holding for him and took out a bunch of knives, a crossbow, a sub-machine gun and a missile launcher.

“Wait Reborn! Are you seriously trying to kill him?! Stop it, this instant!”

“Don’t worry Tsuna-chan. When we were little we used to play with wooden swords, right? Is the same thing?”

“NO it isn’t!!” She screamed, disbelieving that the baseball player was thinking that they were toys. So, she decided on another tactic.

“If we cause any trouble, the disciplinary committee is going to say something!”

“Don’t worry, I took care of them.”

_‘Wait what?!!’_

 “Well, let’s get started. First are knives. Oh, by the way, as the boss it is your duty to set an example. So, you better start running too.”

\--

Tsunako has no idea how they managed to survive the barrage of bullets, missiles and dynamite. But at the end, Yamamoto was happy he passed the test, and still believed that they were toys. A surly Gokudera had to admit that maybe there was something especial in Yamamoto.

And just when she thought that there would be peace between them, Gokudera claimed himself the right-hand man, and Yamamoto the shoulder. Yamamoto, thinking that Gokudera was being funny again, laughed it off and proclaimed himself as the right hand and Gokudera the ear lobe; and a new fight started.

And this is how Tsunako started her family.


	12. Target 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed Gokudera’s past since I have my own vision on how to mix it with my story. My goal is to have a real mafia story in the future, but with some of the silliness still there.

 

 

KHR does not belong to me.

xXx

“Are you sure this is the place?”

Tsunako asked her tutor nervously. At the moment, they were standing in front of a faux art deco style apartment complex, complete with valet parking and a doorman dressed in one of those fancy uniforms out of a western movie. She had no idea that such swanky area existed in their small town, let alone a building as fancy as this one.

Thankfully, Reborn had told her to wear something nice today, or she would have looked like a total loser with her plain shirt and jeans. Reborn fitted right in with the building, with his black tailored suit and fancy fedora. Gokudera; decked out in his punk-rocker clothes, with all types of rings and chains, didn’t looked uncomfortable at all.

She was nervous.

The whole reason they were standing in this fancy building, was because today Tsunako would be meeting her new Italian tutor. She wasn’t very trilled with the idea; she was hopeless with English, what made Reborn think that Italian would be any different? Gokudera reassure her that Italian was easier than English, and that he would help her with anything she needed. It did bring her some comfort, but she was still worried about this new tutor.

While she got lucky with Ricardo, she just had this really bad feeling about this new person. Her intuition had never failed her before, and that was grounds for concern.

“Let’s go, she is waiting for us.” Reborn said and started walking, uncaring of his student uneasiness.

The foreign looking doorman greeted them politely as he opened the door for them. Tsunako bowed quickly to the man, unsure of what else to do and the older man gave her a smile.

“Reborn-san, you never told me who this teacher is?” Gokudera asked the baby curiously.

“Don’t worry; I called her especially for this job.”

Gokudera pushed the button for the elevator, once inside, the baby continued, “she is not just going to teach Tsuna Italian, but also proper etiquette; besides, you know her very well.”

Gokudera, who never showed any interest in girls, couldn’t think of who Reborn was talking about. So far, he had always worked solo, and spent most of his free time in Shamal’s apartment in Sicily; reading books, making bombs or watching American shows in the doctor’s 52-inch flat screen tv.

“Oi, Reborn. You never mentioned anything about learning etiquette.” Tsuna said, afraid that Reborn was going to start with the mafia thing again.

Reborn looked at her with his unreadable baby face and black beady eyes. “You are the next boss of the Vongola family, one of the wealthiest, most powerful and influential mafia families in the world.”

“I haven’t agreed to that yet!” Tsunako yelled.

Reborn ignored her. “It behooves you to learn the necessary tools for when the time comes to meet the other families. You are representing the Vongola now.” The baby said gravely.

Tsunako huffed and crossed her arms, annoyed with the baby’s words. It was almost as if she didn’t have a choice in the matter at all.

When the little bell rang and the elevator doors opened, the three got out. Reborn took the lead, and the two teenagers followed him through the maze of doors and corridors. When they finally stopped in front of a door with the number six hundred and twenty one, Tsunako was wringing her hands nervously. She just couldn’t shake the image of some angry old hag, with an iron fist and sour personality.

Gokudera noticed her nervous state and tried to calm her a little. “Don’t worry tenth, I’ll be right here to protect you.”

The girl tried to smile back, but it came out more like a painful grimace, “thank you Gokudera-kun.”

The boy smiled and Tsunako blushed. Reborn jumped and pushed the doorbell. After a couple of seconds, steps could be heard from the other side and soon the door was thrown open, revealing a very happy and beautiful curvaceous foreign girl.

“Reborn!!”

“Ciaossu”

“S-sister…”

“Gokudera-kun!!”

x

“You knew he was coming, why didn’t you put on your goggles?” Reborn asked the young woman who was currently hugging him to her bosom, with tears in her eyes.

“I’m sorry Reborn. I was just so happy to see you again after so long. First that Cavallone klutz, and now the Vongola girl; why can’t we go back to the old times? A peaceful place doesn’t suit you. You should be in the dark world with me, where is dangerous and thrilling.”

“I told you Bianchi, the Ninth asked me for a favor. It is my job to raise Tsunako now; which is the reason why you are here too.”

Bianchi turned to Tsunako and gave her an ugly look. “I hope you appreciate this. I promised Reborn that I would help him, since unless you die suddenly, there is no way he’ll come back to me.

“W-Wha?! What do you mean by die?!” Tsunako was really confused as to what was going on right now. “What’s up with this woman? And what is wrong with Gokudera-kun?” Tsunako was getting exasperated now.

Bianchi waved her hand dismissively, “don’t worry about that child. Seriously, how rude of him to get sick just from looking at his sister.” She stood up and placed Reborn on the couch, “I’ll get the coffee ready so we can get started.” Before walking away, she gave Reborn an adoring look as she made her way to the kitchen.

“Reborn, who is this woman?”

“She’s a freelancer hitman called poison scorpion Bianchi. Her special skill is to feed people her poison cooking.”

“Great. Another weird one; what is wrong with your world seriously. Anyways, she seems to favor you a lot.”

“Bianchi loves me. We went out at some point too.”

“Wait a minute; like a girlfriend?” Tsunako asked the baby confused.

“She was my lover in another life.” The baby said simply.

“Wha! Do you even know the meaning of the words you just said?! How can she go out with a baby?!”

“That’s why I said in another life.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean!!”

Before their one-sided argument could continue, Bianchi came back carrying a tray. She set it up on top of the coffee table and served Reborn a cup; she didn’t ask Tsunako if she wanted one.

“Is your favorite brand, I brought it from Italy along with your favorite sweets.”

Reborn took a sip and smiled, “thank you Bianchi.” The woman beamed. “Anyways; put on your goggles and let’s get started. I don’t want any other distractions if Gokudera wakes up.”

Bianchi grabbed a pair of hot pink goggles that matched with her shirt and put them on. While it looked a little odd, she was beautiful enough to pull them off. Tsunako tried to find any similarities between the siblings, but other than their good looks, and apparently sense of style, they were completely different.

Bianchi was tall and curvaceous, while Gokudera was in the short, skinny side. Her cherry red hair and freckles were the complete opposite of Gokudera’s silver tresses and pale unblemished skin. She was so curious, but didn’t dare asked any questions. She looked to the side, to the unconscious boy lying next to her and decided to wait and asked him latter.

“Since I can’t get rid of you, I would teach you everything there is to know about Italy, its language and the mafia world. We are starting with greetings and introductions, and I would give you your books today and a table with the vocabulary to study. You should have it memorize by next Saturday.”

“W-Wait! That’s too fast!” Tsunako said alarmed. Reborn kicked her in the head, “what did I said about complaining?”

“Ah, sorry!”

Bianchi chuckled and gave Tsunako a once over, “and we are going to have to do something about your sense of style, and while we are at it get rid of those hideous glasses.”

“Hey!” The younger girl screamed offended, “look who’s talking, the one wearing the ugly goggles.”

Bianchi ignored her. “Let’s go to the office room, I have everything set up there.”

“What about Gokudera-kun?”

“He’ll be fine.” Reborn said from Bianchi’s arms. Tsunako looked at the unconscious boy.

“Oh, well.”

x

When Gokudera woke up, his first thought was ‘ _crap’._ He hated how his sister could screw up his life so easily and thoroughly. What kind of hitman fainted after seeing their sister? How was he supposed to be a good right hand man and protect the tenth if such a little thing could defeat him?

His hand itched for a cigarette, but he knew that he couldn’t smoke here or Bianchi would throw a fit, and he wasn’t about to leave the apartment, that would look cowardly. He stood up and looked around the empty room wondering where the bathroom was.

He made his way down the corridor and was lucky to find the door to the bathroom open. When he got out, he decided to find out in which room were the tenth and the others. When he heard voices behind a door, he knocked softly before entering and looked cautiously inside.

“Tenth?”

He was lucky that his sister was wearing her goggles, or otherwise he would be passed out on the floor.

“Ah, Luciano; you are awake finally.”

Gokudera frowned at his sister, while Tsunako looked curiously.

“Don’t call me that,” he grounded out, avoiding Tsunako’s eyes. Bianchi pursed her lips and looked miffed at him. She started talking again, but this time in Italian.

“That is your name. You may try to change it, but you are still a Busoni.”

“Why do you have to bring that up now? Nobody cares in here.” He answered back in Italian too, “we are in Japan now.”

“I care.”

The younger teen huffed. “Save the sentiments.”

“They are given freely.” The woman answered calmly.

“I don’t give a fuck!” He screamed, extremely annoyed with her.

Bianchi flipped her hair behind her shoulder and sighed, “Fine. If that is what you want, I’ll humor you for now.” She went back to Japanese, “Please, sit down Hayato, we are almost done.”

Tsunako tried to look as if she wasn’t interested, but inside she was dying to know what just happened and what was said. She knew it was wrong. Gossip never did anyone good, but she could tell that whatever was going on between those two; was really juicy.

xXx

They left the apartment around ten thirty, since Bianchi just didn’t want to let go of Reborn, even thought they were coming tomorrow. Gokudera was really quiet on their way back to Tsunako’s house, and Tsunako wasn’t sure what to say that would be appropriate. Thankfully, Reborn started to go over what she had learn today, completely uninterested in the teenager’s somber mood.

They were greeted by her mother who couldn’t wait to hear how her Italian class went, since she wanted to e-mail her husband all about it. By noon, Gokudera went back to his normal self, and they started her self-defense class without a problem. He left afterwards, promising to come back to escort her to the gym.

They were working on her homework when Reborn started.

“They are siblings with different mothers”

“W-What are you talking about?”

“Don’t play dumb, you are dying to know.” The baby smirked at her guilty look.

“I don’t mean to be nosy, but he just looked so hurt... I don’t like that”

“It would be better if Gokudera told you this, but I doubt he would, and I know is going to be bothering you, so I guess I have no choice.” Reborn jumped to the bed, and made himself comfortable.

“The Busoni are a mafia family and Gokudera’s father, Ferdinando, is the boss.”

“So, that does mean that Gokudera-kun is the next boss?!”

“We are getting to that; but you are right, Gokudera is supposed to take over his father as the next boss of the Busoni. But that’s probably not going to happen now, Gokudera cut off his ties with his family.

“What about his mother?”

“Gokudera’s mother was a very talented pianist, and she was also gifted with extraordinary beautiful looks. They say that Gokudera’s father fell in love at first sight with the much younger woman.”

“But he was married with Bianchi’s mother at the time; wasn’t he?”

“Tsunako, you have to understand that in the mafia, the majority of marriages are a way to bring families together; it is a beneficial deal for two parties. Love rarely plays a part. So, while the mafia puts stock on family values, is nothing but a front. It is not unusual for the bosses to have mistresses.”

“Well, doesn’t that sound peachy,” the girl said sarcastically. Reborn wondered if telling Tsunako all of this would come to bite him in the ass later.

“Anyways. Ferdinando actively pursued her and eventually won her heart. Not long after that, they became involved and she got pregnant with Gokudera. But a child conceived by his mistress would not be recognized by the mafia; especially one that had foreign blood on him.”

“What do you mean?”

“Gokudera’s mom, Lucia, was half Japanese on her father’s side.”

“Oh… is that where he got his Japanese name?”

“Yes. Ferdinando officially announced that Gokudera—or Luciano, as he is legally called—was the child of Bianchi’s mother so that he would be recognized by the family. Lucia was only allowed to see him under the pretence of being his piano instructor, and her future as a pianista was wrecked due to the life she was forced to live.

“Wow; that’s crazy! But how come Gokudera doesn’t get along with Bianchi? She has nothing to do with this”

“Because of the way his mother died,” Tsunako gasped. “After every birthday, Ferdinando would allow Lucia to meet with Gokudera in their mountain villa to wish him a happy birthday—of course; Gokudera had no idea that she was his mother. And then, three days after his eight birthday; Lucia was driving to meet him when she got into a car accident. She died on the spot.”

“Oh my good; that’s horrible.”

“There were suspicions of suicide, but she had always looked forward to meeting her son, and they found a present in the car. And then there were talks that somebody from the family killed her, because they were afraid she would change her mind one day, and try taking Gokudera away with her. To make matters worse; Gokudera heard the servants talking about the incident and left the mansion. He changed his name to that of his grandfather, and hasn’t talked to his father since. But it hasn’t been easy on him. Because of his father’s influence, no other mafia family would accept him, so he had to support himself from a very young age.”

“Gokudera-kun has been dealing with this since he was eight. I just can’t imagine what he went through.” Tsunako folded her arms on the table and rested her head, a pensive look on her face.

“But he is with the Vongola now, he is here with me.”

“Yes, so you should understand now why Gokudera is so serious when it comes to you and you position as the tenth boss. You saved his life and treat him like a normal boy; he finally feels there is a family he can belong to.”

Tsunako smiled. It occurred to her that she may have been to critical of the Italian boy.

“You should get ready, Gokudera would be here soon.”

“Yeah.” The girl stood up to go to the bathroom to change.

“You should talk to him, open up, get to know him better.”

Tsunako stared at the baby and smiled, “I think I will.”

\--

“Is Reborn-san not coming?”

“Na, he is taking his afternoon nap.” Tsunako half lied. Reborn decided to give her the chance to talk to Gokudera on her own, so he could take a nap. She decided to wait until their way back, they could sit at the park and have a proper conversation.

“So, what is it that you are going to do now tenth?”

“It’s called kickboxing aerobics. Cardio exercise to ‘energized, strengthen, tone and power-up your body’ or so says Ricardo.”

“Ricardo?” The boy asked confused.

“That’s my gym instructor; Reborn brought him straight from Brazil just for me.” The girl said dreamily. Gokudera got suspicious.

“Would you be fighting other people?”

“Oh no. Is just like your regular aerobics exercises, but with kickboxing moves thrown into the mix, to kick it up a notch. It’s supposed to be very demanding.” She said resigned to her fate.

x

“Nice meeting you, my name is Ricardo.”

“Uh…”

Gokudera stared speechless at the man standing in front of him. He could not believe that Reborn managed to recruit Ricardinho, the Brazilian star volleyball player, to be the tenth’s personal trainer. Once again, he was reminded just how powerful the Vongola family was.

“Oi, Gokudera-kun; are you okay?” Tsunako waved her hand in front of the speechless boy. He was blushing, and she could be wrong, but the boy was acting the same way she did when she met the older man. A thought came to her, and she gasped as to what it could mean. She shook her head to will the images away.

“Why don’t we get started then?” The older man asked.

“Ok.” The two teenagers said.

\--

“You didn’t had to do it too Gokudera-kun.”

The two teenagers were walking home, after an agonizing thirty minutes (and that was going easy on them) of unending kicks, punches and jumping to techno music. They were completely worn out, and the best part was that they had to do it all over again tomorrow.

Gokudera looked worse than she did, and she took secret delight on that. It wasn’t a long walk back to Tsunako’s home, and soon they were walking by the park.

“You wanna sit down for a moment?” Tsuna asked the boy.

“S-Sure.”

Tsunako walked to a lonely tree, and sat down on the grass. Gokudera looked uncomfortable with her behavior, so she smiled at him and patted the ground next to her.

“I was wondering if we could have a talk Gokudera-kun.”


	13. Target 13

 

KHR does not belong to me.

xXx

 

“Gokudera-kun; Reborn told me about your family.” Tsunako started timidly, hoping that the boy wouldn’t be too upset with her. “I didn’t mean to pry, but Reborn could tell that I was upset about what happened with Bianchi…”

“I see.” The boy said evenly.

Tsunako doesn’t know what expression he is making, because of his hair covering his face like a silver curtain. He took out a cigarette, tapped it against the package and lit it up. The girl watched fascinated as he took a drag and exhaled, the smoke disappearing with the breeze.

Tsunako took this as a good sign and continued, “I just wanted you to know that I was aware of your situation; I didn’t want to keep it a secret.” She said sheepishly.

Gokudera turned to look at her, a small smile on his face, “If it is the Tenth, I don’t care.”

Tsunako smiled back, glad that things turned out well. “I have to say Gokudera-kun. You are amazing!”

“W-What!?” The boy spluttered.

“I just can’t imagine how hard it must have been to be on your own at such a young age.”

Gokudera blushed a dark shade of red; uncomfortable with being praised, especially by his beloved Tenth.

“I-It wasn’t too bad. I did have some help.”

“Oh. I’m glad about that,” Tsunako said, truly relieved.

Gokudera continued, “there was this guy that let me stay at his place—although he was rarely there so I had to take care of food and utilities.”

It occurred to Tsunako that that was most likely the reason why Gokudera decided to become an assassin. Being so young, he probably couldn’t find a job that would provide enough for him, and having been raised in the mafia it probably seemed like a reasonable choice.

_‘But still. Killing people at such a young age… Is just crazy.’_ She thought, perturbed with the idea.

She had been trying to ignore the fact that Reborn and Gokudera—and now Bianchi, were real life assassins. Just the thought was enough to freak her out.

_‘This is the mafia after all’_

Tsunako remembered Reborn’s words when he was explaining to her how the family works. Thinking about it, made the mafia business much more real that she felt comfortable with.

She made a promise to protect Gokudera, but the truth was that she had no intention of becoming the next boss of a mafia family. She decided to follow Reborn’s training because she wanted to be better in general, and to impress Hibari. But, now that she had been rejected, there really was no reason for her to continue; although she really did want to get stronger. But didn’t that mean that she was stringing Reborn and Gokudera along?

They were both really confident that she would become the next boss, but did one of them ever bother to think about her feelings in the matter? What about her dad or the ninth boss? What would her mother think about it?

“Are you ok Tenth?” Gokudera asked concerned, when the girl didn’t say anything for a while.

“Ah, sorry; I was just thinking.” She looked at the silver haired boy and came to a conclusion, after learning what she did about his past; it was only fair that she shared something with him. And who better to talk about the mafia than him?

“You know, this whole mafia business seems so unreal to me. I mean, all of the sudden Reborn shows up and tells me that I’m to become the next boss of an actual mafia family, and that my dad has been a part of it for years without ever telling us about it. Is like some manga plot.” She snorted at how silly it sounded.

Gokudera looked at the girl confused, “You didn’t know?”

“Ah, no.”

Gokudera couldn’t believe it. “But, everybody in Italy knows about you! And your father never mentioned anything about you and your mother not knowing.”

“Y-you know my dad?!” The girl asked surprised.

“Well, I only met him that one time he asked me to come to Japan.” Gokudera told her.

“I thought Reborn was the one that asked you to come here?”

“I report to Reborn-san, but the Tenth’s dad is the one that hired me, and is covering my expenses.”

“Ok… That’s unexpected.” She looked to the side, and watched the mothers and their kids playing on the playground. “So… everybody knows about me?” She asked a little dubious, and also a little perturbed at the idea of having strangers know about her.

“Of course! You are a direct descendant of the first boss, and the daughter of the outside advisor. And after Enrico’s death you are the last heir with Vongola blood; why do you think that Reborn and I were sent here?!”

“W-why?!”

“Because we have to protect you! You have no idea how important you are to the family now. Any enemy of the Vongola would love to get their hands on you!” Gokudera said excited.

“Wha!!”

“Didn’t Reborn-san tell you anything?”

“I told you, I had no idea!” Tsunako said softly.

Gokudera rubbed his neck nervously, _‘maybe I should off kept my mouth shut.’_ He thought about Reborn’s reaction, and worried about his well-being.

“That Reborn! I told him I wanted to know everything or I wouldn’t even consider joining.” Tsunako said angrily. She fixed the boy with an angry look that was not really meant for him. “There is more, isn’t there?”

Gokudera was surprised at the angry look. It was so out of place for such a small and innocent girl, and he swore that for a moment, her brown eyes turned a fiery orange.

“Well, please take into consideration that is mostly word of mouth. I’m just a soldier in the storm guardian’s unit, so most of my information comes from the other soldiers that are higher than me.” A beat. “From what I understand, there was a big commotion when it became clear that you were the last option to become the next boss, and the majority of the higher members of the family where against the idea.”

Gokudera looked ashamed, “I have to admit that I was one of them. But that was before I met the Tenth!” He said in haste.

Tsunako smiled at the boy, her anger abated a little. “It’s ok Gokudera-kun; nobody can blame you for that.”

Gokudera looked at the girl with admiration; he just couldn’t believe that he has such an understanding boss.

“After much deliberation, it was decided that you would be given a chance to prove yourself. If by the age of sixteen you are unable to achieve the dying will mode on your own, the outside advisor would act as the leader, while they find a husband for you, and you give birth to a new heir that can be trained properly from childhood… Apparently, there is already a list of suitable suitors”

Tsunako blinked, and then blinked some more.

“T-That’s just silly Gokudera-kun.” She smiled awkwardly, “I mean, husbands and children? I haven’t even turned fourteen yet, there is no way that my dad… surely he would not appro…” She didn’t finish her sentence. The truth is; she didn’t know her father at all.

For all she knows, he is probably one of the people who suggested that stupid idea. If he had been lying to them all this time about the mafia, if he preferred that world to the point that he practically abandoned his wife and daughter; surely, he had no qualms about selling her to the organization.

Gokudera looked grimly at her, wishing now that he had kept his mouth shut. Tsunako looked at him, a silent plea for him to tell her that it was not true.

“I’m sorry Tenth. I wish I wasn’t the one to tell you this.”

Tsunako didn’t say anything, instead, she looked at the sky and watched the sun set. Leaving Gokudera to wonder what she was thinking about.

X

Their walk to Tsunako’s house was a quiet one, both teens lost in their thoughts. One block away from the house, the silver haired teen asked hesitantly, “Tenth? Are you going to Bianchi’s tomorrow?”

Tsunako pursed her lips. After what Gokudera told her, she felt betrayed by Reborn—and especially her father. In her opinion, they were nothing but a bunch of liars that had no right to expect anything from her; let alone allow a bunch of strangers to plan her future and treat her as some commodity.    

_‘So they think they can fool me.’_

“Gokudera-kun. Don’t say anything to Reborn; about what we talked about.”

“O-Of course.”

Tsunako felt bad for the boy; he really expects her to become the Tenth boss. She sighed, “I will.” Gokudera’s face broke into a grin, revealing the hope that her words brought him.

“Thank you; for talking with me.” She said kindly. Gokudera felt elated now, happy that he had helped her somehow. “If you ever want to talk about something, I’ll be glad to listen.” She told him with a smile so sincere, that Gokudera’s throat tightened.

He is left speechless.

The last time he heard those words, was in a cozy living room in Italy. A beautiful woman with long silver hair was smiling at him as she sat next to him, guiding his fingers over the black and white keys of a baby grand piano. He can still remember the smell of her perfume; Prada Tendre, she told him once.

_‘Luciano, if you ever need somebody to talk to, I will listen to you’_

“Thank you.” He said in a small voice. Not just to Tsunako, but to the memory he thought he forgot.

Tsunako didn’t notice the change in the boy’s mood. “Well, I’m starving. Let’s go and see what mom made for dinner.

x

Tsunako was proud of herself. When she got home, she acted as if nothing happened. Her mom had saved food for both teenagers, and after Gokudera finished, he left with the promise of seeing her early tomorrow. When Reborn asked her how it had turned out with Gokudera, she told him that everything was fine.

After taking a bath, the girl and baby played some video games before going to sleep. Little did Reborn know what was brewing in Tsunako’s mind. Reborn and her dad would learn a lesson; they should have never underestimated her.

xXx

Sunday morning came, and the little group made it to Bianchi’s apartment. The woman was wearing her goggles when she opened the door, much to Gokudera’s relief. It was strange, seeing the siblings interact. It is obvious to Tsunako that Bianchi is actually trying to act like family with Gokudera, but the younger boy treated her with polite indifference the two hours they were there. They left the apartment, with the promise of going shopping sometime next week.

Tsunako would never get involved between Gokudera and Bianchi, she has snooped too much. But there is something that she is curious to know.

“Gokudera-kun?”

“Yes Tenth?”

“Why do you get sick if Bianchi is not wearing her goggles?”  

“Ah, that. When I was six years old I was supposed to perform the piano during one of my father’s luxurious party. That time, Bianchi baked some cookies, and she wanted me to be the first one to taste them. For good luck she said.” Gokudera snorts. “Afterwards, I found out that Bianchi possesses the skill to make all of her cooking poisonous.”

“How’s that even possible?” Tsunako wanted to laugh at how silly it sounded, but Gokudera looked serious.

“While playing the piano I suddenly experienced severe nausea and dizziness, and the performance was a total disaster. But that was only the beginning.” There was a somber look on his face. “That bizarre performance was rated highly in the end. My father was happy about it and decided to make me perform more; he asked Bianchi to make more cookies for me.”

“Wow.”

“That terror traumatized my body and now, every time I look at her I get stomach aches, nausea and sometimes I pass out.”

“That is really inconvenient.”

“Yes. I hate her!”

“And the goggles…?” Tsunako asks.

“If Bianchi’s face is covered somehow, Gokudera doesn’t get sick.” Reborn tells her. “We were skiing on Mt. Etna when we came across Gokudera.”

“It was for a job,” Gokudera provided.

“Bianchi was wearing goggles at the time, and we were surprised when Gokudera didn’t get sick. Later, we found him in a restaurant and this time Bianchi wasn’t wearing them; he passed out right away.” Reborn jumped and smacked Gokudera on the head, “you really need to get over that.”

Gokudera looked ashamed.

“Well, it’s not like it can be helped.” Tsunako said reassuringly to the boy.

“Thank you Tenth.” The boy had tears in his eyes.

Reborn rolled his.

x

During self-defense class, they focused on strategies and how to react in certain situations. Tsunako actually enjoys practicing; she feels that out of everything Reborn makes her do, this is the most useful lesson. Not that she expects using it, but one never knew.

Gokudera turned down Tsunako’s invitation to eat at her house, saying that he didn’t want to disturb her. He left in a happy mood, when Tsunako told him that she would be waiting for him to go to the gym later.

Tsunako could only hold out for so long. What she was planning to do was bold, and there was a possibility that things could go really bad; especially with her mom. But if there was one thing that Tsunako hated, it was lying; especially to her.

Keeping the whole mafia business a secret from her, made her no different than her dad—she hates that the most.

It’s no surprise that the cool she kept yesterday starts to melt, and Reborn is not the world’s best assassin for nothing. And when it came to Tsunako, he is especially observant.

He can tell by the way she fiddles with her fork, how slow she is chewing her food; and how she keeps glancing at her mom that something is wrong with the girl.

“Tsuna.”

“Y-Yes?” Tsunako’s head snapped to look at the baby, her body stiff.

“I want to take a bath.” He said calmly.

“O-Ok.”

x

When you are a stone cold killer, respected around the world as the best assassin, and the sun Arcobaleno; you are allowed to be whimsical and eccentric. Were he to be a normal person, he’ll just be the crazy kid who likes to cosplay, talk to insects and threaten people with guns. But he isn’t, so he gets away with it; besides, nobody has the balls to call him on it.

It’s not surprising that he has unorthodox methods to get things done.

He knows that Tsunako is keeping something from him. And Reborn always finds out, one way or the other.

x

“Are you paying attention?”

“Wha?”

“You are pulling too tight.” He said evenly as the girl ran her soapy hands through the baby’s thick hair.

“You seem nervous. Something going on in that empty head of yours?”

Tsunako smiled uncomfortably. She gets the feeling that Reborn is teasing her; he probably already realized that something is bothering her. It is unfair, she thought, how he could read her so easily.

If only he knew…

Would he agree with her? What if he decides not to help her? Then her plan would not work.

“You and Gokudera seemed really close today; you must have had a really good talk.”

“Umh… Something like that.”

She rinsed his hair, and made sure that all the soap was gone before she put him inside the bathtub. Next, she rinsed herself and got in after him; she sighed at the hot water, her muscles were sore. Leon watched with his big eyes, perched on the sink.

“That’s good. A boss should have a good relationship with his subordinates; it makes the family stronger.”

“He is not my subordinate; he is my friend.” She said a little irritated. Reborn of course ignores her.

“As we add more members to the family, you’ll learn the best way to deal with each in order to gain their trust. If you can control someone as volatile as Gokudera, Yamamoto would be no problem.”

“Reborn, stop it. I’m not controlling anybody, and I told you to leave Yamamoto alone.”

“He already accepted it.”

“Because he thinks is a game!” She snapped.

“If you are really against it, you could just tell him the truth; surely he’ll decline then”

“Like I’ll tell him I’m part of the real mafia.” She snorted at Reborn’s suggestion; he smirked. “So, you finally admit that you are a part of it.” She scoffed, “Like I have a choice.”

“There is always a choice.” Reborn turns to look at her, his black eyes unreadable as always.

_‘How dare he lie to my face?!’_

“We are getting out!” She yelled.

X

It’s not until she is drying Reborn’s hair that she realizes how pointless it was to take a shower, when she would be sweating up a storm in a few hours.

“What is it?” Reborn asks.

“I just realized that there is no point in taking a shower when I’m about to go to the gym.”

“Ah, that’s true.”

Tsunako points the brush at him, “why didn’t you say something!”

Reborn shrugged, “you should have known.”

“Aurgh!! Is your fault to begin with!” She screamed.

Reborn looked as calm as ever, “how is that?”

Tsunako finally lost it.

“It’s because of you and your lying; and my dad being a total bastard!!”

It took him a couple of seconds to put two and two together. “What did Gokudera say to you?”

“Everything!  How there are strangers deciding who I will marry, and how to use my children if I don’t prove myself _worthy_!” She scoffed at the arrogance. “Like hell I’ll let you and your friends plan my life!”

Reborn sighed; he hadn’t expected to have this conversation so early. “Gokudera shouldn’t have told you that”

“He thought I already knew!!”

_‘Well, that was unexpected.’_ He assumed that Iemitsu had coached Gokudera in what to say and what not to say; maybe Iemitsu thought that Reborn would do it. Obviously, it was a matter of miscommunication. But he of all people should know never to assume something.

_‘It makes and ass out of you and me.’_ Or so the Americans said.

“So. What happens now?” Reborn said undaunted.

Tsunako plopped down on her bed, and ground her eyes with the heels of her hands until it hurt.

“I’ve been thinking about that.” A beat. “I really have no choice do I.” It was a statement.

Now that the truth was out, Reborn didn’t think it was necessary to go easy.

“The Vongola would do anything they can to change your mind. Especially if the Ninth dies before you can prove yourself. But Tsunako, he really believes in you.” He said seriously.

“I want to talk to my dad.”

“…”

“If you expect me to make a decision about something that would completely change my future… I-I can’t do it on my own.”

Tsunako sat down on the bed properly, “Reborn. I want you to call my dad. I had enough of his lies. It is not fair to me, and is not fair to mom either.”

“Are you sure about that Tsunako?” He asked solemnly.

Tsunako looked at him straight in the eye, “I’m sure.” And she meant it.

They were suddenly interrupted.

“Tsu-chan. Gokudera-kun is here!”

The girl and the baby looked at each other.

“So?” Reborn asks.

Tsunako looked pensive, and suddenly snorted. “You really have a mess for hair.” Reborn scoffed at her comment.

“I guess,” she bit her lip, “I can work out some of this tension.” Reborn smirked. “And also,” she paused for dramatic effect, “I think Gokudera-kun wouldn’t mind seeing Ricardo again.”

Tsunako sauntered out of her room, happy with Reborn’s shocked expression. He recovered quickly though. “I guess we have no choice.” He addressed his beloved pet. He took out his cell phone and went to his favorites, after a couple of rings Iemitsu’s baritone voice could be heard.

“Reborn?”

Reborn didn’t dally. “You better take the next plane to Japan.”

“Did something happen?”

“Tsunako won’t make a decision on her own.”

“…”

“She wants Nana to know the truth.”

There was a long silence on the other side. “I’ll call you back when I’m ready.”

The line went dead.

 


	14. Target 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a lot of consideration, I decided to make Haru a guy. I think it makes sense with the direction I’m going for. I hope you guys don’t hate it since the personality should be very close to the original.  
> ***  
> I feel terrible. I introduced Haru but I barely used him in the story.

 

KHR does not belong to me.

xXx

 

Iemitsu hung up and put his cell phone down on the table. He tapped his fingers a couple of times and stretched before standing up. He didn’t have the time to deal with this right now. There were too many important issues to deal with in Italy right now. It had come to their attention that somebody in the family was moving drugs around. Something that was completely unacceptable under Vongola the Ninth’s command, and the biggest priority on his list. The cops had already started their investigation, and it was imperative that CEDEF finds and neutralizes the culprits before the police, in order to prevent a scandal.

There were also the rumors that the Vito family was involved in the human trafficking of the Roma children. This particular case was more complicated, since the main perpetrators where not from Italy. They were ruthless in their tactics, and were also very good at hiding themselves. The Varia would need to take care of that.

And finally, there was the breakout from the Vendicare prison. It had not gone unnoticed of course, such an act had not happened in over a century. The Vindice were, unsurprisingly, keeping everything to themselves. At the very least they had revealed the names of those who have escape. They were all extremely dangerous, known in the underworld for their peculiar assassination methods, or for their terrorist acts. But, it was one name in particular that worry Iemitsu the most; Rokudo Mukuro.

He was considered the mastermind behind the breakout, and one of the most dangerous man in the mafia world. The man who had single handedly eliminated one of the strongest mafia families in northern Italy, the same family that took him in and treated him as one of their own.

He was somebody to watch out for, and it worried Iemitsu that they had all disappeared so easily from Italy that even the Vindice were unable to find them.

He paced around his office trying to decide the best way to deal with his daughter and how to buy himself some time. Coming to a conclusion, he decided to make a couple of phone calls. To the Bovino family, for they had the best person to keep his daughter occupied, and then to the Cavallone. Who was better to persuade his daughter into accepting a position of power than someone who had been through a similar experience.

X

Monday morning found Tsunako regretting what she had done the night before. She couldn’t even look at her mom without feeling like a villain; which was completely unfair, since that role belonged solely to her father. But still, she couldn’t help but feel that this new found courage of hers would ultimately bring her downfall. She felt wretched much to Reborn’s annoyance. She didn’t feel like going to school; if anything she didn’t even want to get out of bed, but Reborn, the pest that he was, literally kicked her out of her bed and pestered her all morning until she got ready.

“That damn Reborn!” Tsunako said angrily outside her house. She huffed and started to walk when she heard the yelling.

 “I’m asking you, what the hell are you doing here?!”

“Now, now Gokudera. There’s nothing wrong with all of us walking together. It’ll be fun.” Yamamoto said happily.

“Fun my ass!”

Tsunako sighed. It occurred to her that this would most likely become an ongoing thing, and resigned herself to playing the middle man, or woman as it was. But she was so tired right now, she barely slept last night and was definitely not in the mood to deal with Gokudera’s temper. It was better to intervene before Gokudera started pulling out his dynamite.

“Good morning, Gokudera-kun. Yamamoto what a surprise.”

“Good morning Tenth!”

“Yo! Morning!”

Tsunako looked between the two boys. Gokudera had a sour face while Yamamoto didn’t seem to care at all. She sighed again. “Well, I guess we should go now.” She said flatly and started to walk, knowing that the two teenagers would follow. The boys looked at each other, surprised at her lack of enthusiasm, and Gokudera’s internal alarm regarding his beloved tenth went off. He was about to ask what was wrong, when he was beaten by Yamamoto.

“Oi, Tsuna-chan, you ok?”

“You idiot!” Gokudera was simmering, but seeing the girl so tired and in such depressed mood curbed his temper somewhat. “Tenth are you well? Did something happen?”

Tsunako wanted to talk to Gokudera, but it had to wait until they were alone. She couldn’t say anything about the mafia in front of Yamamoto.

“I-Im ok. I just had trouble falling sleep.”

“I hope it wasn’t because you were up studying,” asked Yamamoto.

“Eh?” Tsunako asked confused.

“I don’t want to be by myself in detention for not doing my homework.” Yamamoto said sheepishly and bumped Tsunako lightly. Gokudera was seeing red.

“Ah crap! I totally forgot!” Tsunako yelled.

“Tenth, don’t worry; I’ll let you copy mine!” Gokudera said a little bit too loud, immensely happy that he could help.

“Thank you Gokudera-kun!”

“Oh, can I do it too.”

“You dunce, like hell I’ll let you!”

Tsunako smiled a little. She was lucky, really lucky to have such good friends; despite their antics.

“Ah, Gokudera-kun. Can you please let Yamamoto copy it too?”

Like usual, Gokudera couldn’t say no. “Of course tenth!” Tsunako could almost see him with dog ears and a tail, wagging happily for his master.

Meanwhile, a couple of blocks away…

x

Miura Haruhito was an odd teenager, considering his name and family. The son of two university professors and a student of Midori middle school; an elite school known for having one of the hardest entrance exams. He was enthusiastic, to put it mildly. He had a habit of getting easily excited and distracted. He loves cosplaying, but not your usual otaku cosplay. He also has a disturbing love for anything small and cute. And right now, in front of his window, there it was, the cutest baby he had ever seen.

x

Despite her depressing mood, school turned out to be a good distraction for Tsunako. Seeing her friends made her feel better, even if she could not talk to them about her problems. Lunch was also different today. Somehow, she ended up having lunch with Yamamoto and Gokudera on the school rooftop. It seemed to be a part of Hana’s ‘get Tsuna and Yamamoto together’ plan. Unfortunately the black haired girl had not anticipated Gokudera adding himself to the equation. But she figured that it was still better than nothing.

Walking next to the two boys was still surreal to her. And seeing the jealous looks from the other girls, gave her a small sense of satisfaction. It was also surprising to her how easy it was to talk to them now; especially to Gokudera. She felt a new sort of connection to the silver haired boy after talking to him about the mafia. She also felt a little bit guilty of thinking badly of him at first. But in her defense, he was a very difficult person to get along with.

After school was over, the trio started to make their way home when Tsunako saw Tetsuya Kusakabe walking by himself.

“Eh, you guys. Can you wait here for a second?”

“What’s up Tsuna-chan?”

“Tenth?”

“Just hold on please. I gotta give something back.”

The two boys looked as the girl made her way to where the older teen was. After a small exchange the girl pull out something from her bag and handed it to the older boy. After more talking and some complicated gestures, the girl made her way back. Her face was beet red.

“O-ok, let’s go.”

“Ok” Yamamoto decided not to question and followed her. Gokudera wisely said nothing, he would just ask later.

X

“I’m home!”

“Tsu-chan, how was school?” Nana asked her daughter while she stirred something in a pot. Tsunako smelled the air and realized that her mother was making curry before she entered the kitchen.

“It was fine. Oh, hey Reborn.”

“Fine?” The baby asked, “I wouldn’t call copying your homework before class, and failing your math quiz as fine.”

“Ehh! How did you know?!”

“Stupid, I know everything.”

“Tsu-chan. You failed your quiz?” Her mom asked sadly.

Tsunako threw murderous looks towards Reborn. “It wasn’t a big deal, it was ah, just a, it didn’t count at all!”

“It doesn’t change the fact that you got a thirty out of one hundred.” Reborn shook his head disappointed, while Nana looked sadly at her daughter.

“Aurgh! Reborn, why do you have to say that?!”

“Come on, we are going to your room to study.”

X

“Damn you Reborn! Don’t say those things in front of mom.”

“Oh? I thought you wanted your mom to know everything.” Reborn smirked. Like usual, exploiting anything for his amusement.

“T-that’s n-not what I meant… besides… Have you heard anything?”

“Iemitsu said he’ll call when he can get here.”

Tsunako stared at the baby. “So, when is that?”

“Who knows?”

“That is not helpful at all.”

“Tsuna, your dad can’t just go up and leave his responsibilities so lightly. He’ll be here when he can.”

With that, the matter was settled, much to Tsunako’s annoyance.

A couple of hours later…

Tsunako looked at the paper with extreme concentration. She went over her calculations again, and threw a nervous look at Reborn, who was waiting patiently.

“The answer is th-three?”

“Wrong.”

“GYAAA!”

The electric shock went through Tsunako’s body and left her twitching for a few seconds.

“Where in the world there’s a tutor that electrocutes his student whenever they make a mistake!?”

“Right here. This is how I do it.”

“That’s just wrong!”

“You can’t complain. You want an allowance this week?”

“Pfft. At this rate, I won’t be alive to even receive one.” Tsunako said sulking. She looked outside her window only to find the weirdest thing on the tree outside her room.

“The hell is that?”

“Well, let’s review this problem again.”

“Oi Reborn, there’s a weird thing that looks like a cow!”

Reborn took a quick look and ignored the presence outside the room. “If you subtract this number and add this here…”

“Die Reborn!!!” The thing yelled before pulling a gun.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Target 15

KHR does not belong to me.

xXx

 

Dear Vongola the ninth… What have I ever done to you to deserve this?!!

Is this a joke to you? Is my suffering really that amusing?! Because there can’t be any other reason for you to have dump Lambo on me. I know this may sound familiar to you but, have you ever met him? Are you aware of what a pain in the ass he is?!!

Well, ok... so it’s not completely your fault. It’s all because of my freaking dad!! But he is not here, and I would never write to him. So, I decided that as his boss you are obligated to listen to my complaints and hope to God you do something about my living situation.

Because right now; it’s hell! It all started that horrible Monday…

“Die Reborn!!”

Those were the first words that came out of the thing that had climb up my tree. You would think that when somebody screams that they are going to kill you, and points a gun at you, there would be some kind of reaction. Not Reborn. He didn’t even look at the source of the threat. Although it didn’t even matter since no bullets came out of the gun. The unknown entity looked at the gun puzzled, snot dripping from his left nostril and in the whiniest voice I have heard outside of anime it said:

“Oh. I used them all playing ‘ready, set, go’ yesterday.”

I didn’t know what to say or do. Especially since Reborn just kept on ignoring what I could now properly see was a small child sporting probably the stupidest afro since sergeant Keroro and was wearing a cow print pajama. And then, there was a crack from the tree, and the child was gone.

“Reborn… what was that all about?”

“I have no idea what you are talking about. Let’s continue with these formulas.”

I decided to ignore it then, I mean, if Reborn didn’t care, why should I? We continued with my torture/study sessions. I should have known of course, that it wasn’t over yet. A little over an hour went by, when the doorbell started ringing. A few seconds later, my door was busted open.

“Long time no see, Reborn!! It is me, Lambo!!!”

“The hell, he came in! Reborn he came in!!” I screamed pointing nervously at the kid at the door.

“Just remember this formula.” Reborn said flatly.

“Eh?”

Once again, Reborn ignore me and the child.

“Hey, don’t ignore me!! I’ll kill you, dammit!!” The child screamed while charging towards Reborn with—of all things, a kitchen knife. Reborn punched him effortlessly, and the Lambo crashed head first on the wall. I remember thinking what a dreadful thing to do to a child, but all things considered, Reborn was much younger than the Lambo, could it even be considered abused? I was so curious to know what kind of relationship these two had, if any at all going by the situation.

“Oh, that hurt… I must’ve tripped on something.”

The kid said as he struggled to get up. Now I kind of felt bad for him. He was trying to salvage the situation, and well, Reborn is not known to hold his punches… which should be physically impossible since he is a freaking baby!! Anyways:

“I, Lambo-san, five years old, a hit man from the Bovino famiglia, tripped!!” The kid screamed, snot dripping from both nostrils now. “My favorite foods are grapes and candy, and I, Lambo-san, who met Reborn at a bar, just tripped!!”

It was pathetic, extremely pathetic!! He was actually trying to save face by introducing himself! It obviously didn’t work, since Reborn continued writing on that stupid piece of paper, so the child decided to change his approach. He stood up and walked over to where Reborn was sitting, raised his hand as if… saluting? I really had no idea what the hell he was trying to accomplish.

“Yo, Reborn! It’s me, Lambo!”

… Ignored…

“Arara! Look at all the candy I got from Italy, I hear it’s your favorite!”

To my surprised and disgust, the kid pull out all assortments of candy from that ridiculous afro. What was worse was that most of the candy was unwrapped, and some even had ugly curly hair stuck on them as if recently sucked and hastily put back for safekeeping.

…Ignored…

“Aha! Look at all the weapons I borrowed from my boss! They are especially passed down on the Bovino famiglia. Are you jealous now Reborn?!!”

As impossible as it sounds, but probably something I should be getting used to, the child reached into his afro again, rummaged around and pulled out some grenades, more candy, another gun or two and a freaking bazooka!!! Yes, you hear me right, a giant pink bazooka. Apparently, Lambo-san, five years old, is a certified walking armory!! And even more of a public menace than Reborn, since his brain is as small as the grapes he proclaims to love so much. But once again;

…Ignored…

It was getting out of hand, and I was seriously getting angry at Reborn for not doing anything about it.

“Ok, that’s enough! Reborn do something about this child now!”

“Ok.”

Reborn stood up and walked towards the older child. Lambo’s big eyes widened, a hopeful look on his idiotic face, when Reborn took Leon from his hat who transformed into a mallet and hit Lambo so hard, he was sent flying out the window and was soon a small speck on the afternoon sky.

“Happy now?” Reborn said sarcastically.

“Was that really necessary?” I asked as I looked out the window, there was no sign of the cow child.

“You told me to do something about it.”

I rolled my eyes at his insipid tone of voice. “Do you even know him?”

“I do not; although, it hardly matters. The Bovino famiglia are a rather small mafia group. I do not associate with those who ranked below me.” Reborn as always, the jerk explained.

“Well, obviously, he knows who you are. He says he’s from the mafia so he must know about the Vongola, how else would he know that you were staying here?”

Reborn seemed to put some thought into that. “You are right. While it is common knowledge that you live in Japan, there is but a handful of people who know where you actually live.”

I was a bit worried now. True, this was a five-year-old—a really stupid one at that, but he had been armed and said he was part of a mafia family. I had this nagging feeling that there was more to it. I walked towards the pile of crap that he had left on the floor and picked up one of the guns.

“Gross, is all sticky.” I examined it closely and felt the weight. It was not a toy.

What the hell ninth?! What is wrong with the mafia that they would send a freaking child with real ammunition!! I was mad. Here I have been worried about my dad coming to Japan and opening the proverbial Pandora box, but instead some dumb kid shows up. And then my brain hit the proverbial nail. My dad wasn’t here, but instead some crazy kid that not even Reborn knew about. A handful of people knew where I lived; my dad had sent Gokudera…

“The fuck is wrong with him!!”

I was pissed. Instead of coming and facing his problems, my stupid good for nothing dad had sent some random child in order to do what? Buy some time? Annoy me even more? You see now what I’m talking about ninth?!

“I hate him. I truly hate him.”

Reborn looked at me with those giant black eyes, “calm down Tsuna, we should not jump to conclusions yet.”

“Oh, you think it was him too, don’t you?” I asked sarcastically.

“There is a possibility… Anyways, we haven’t seen the last of that child. He’s convinced that he knows me and he’ll probably come back for his things.”

“Crap. I need to hide this stuff or my mom is going to freak out.”

“Tsu-chan! Reborn-kun! Dinner is ready” My mom yelled from the first floor.

“Oh, o-ok! We’ll be there!”

After putting everything under the bed, we made our way downstairs. Reborn said that he would visit Bianchi and see if she knew anything about the cow child.

Thankfully, dinner was a peaceful affair. After we were done, my mom left to deliver the circular bulletin to the neighbors and Reborn went to Bianchi’s place. I decided to take advantage of the time I had so I got comfortable in my bed and watched the anime episodes that have been piling up on my recorder.

Let me tell you something very important ninth. This is the first time I was able to have some ‘me’ time since Reborn came to our house, and even thought it didn’t last long; as you’ll soon find out, I was very happy. I have always been a lonely person. I wasn’t good at anything other than being bullied and sucking at life. So, I became an otaku; anime, manga and video games are my bread and butter.

Before I became friends with Kyoko and Hana, I saw no reason to deal with the outside world anymore and I was tired of the bullying; I hated school and was prepared to become a NEET. Look it up if you want. I’m sure that my mom would not have objected. She wanted me to be happy, and deep down, she felt the need to make up for my father’s absence.

It’s amazing how my life has change in such a short time. I still don’t like the mafia, I hate my dad, and Reborn can be a total sadist and… whatever who cares. Let’s continue with what happen next.

x

So here I was, happily watching my favorite shows when my mom opened my door, and lo and behold. A crying and dirty Lambo was standing next to her.

“I found him crying on the park. I thought he was a lost child but he tells me that he is Reborn-kun’s friend.”

I sighed. I didn’t want to deal with this. I’m not good with kids; or more like I never had to deal with little kids since kindergarten, unless they were bullying me. But I couldn’t have him blurting out mafia stuff in front of my mom.

“He was here earlier mom. But they got in a fight.”

“Oh my. Tsu-chan, you are older than them, why don’t you play the middle man and settle it out.”

“Yeah, sure.”

My mom left the room and I was left to deal with the kid, he was sobbing miserably. He was dirty, and the snot was coming down in torrents. I felt bad; disgusted since the he kept smearing the buggers and tears all over his face, but bad.

“Now, now. Why don’t we get you all clean up, and you can tell me how you know Reborn?” I said as kindly as I could. At this, the child cried louder and ran towards me, latching to my leg like a leech, and smearing his bodily fluids all over my clothes.

The crap I have to deal with because of the mafia. And it’s all your fault sir.

I took him to the bathroom and I cleaned him as much as I could. When we came back to my room he was calmer. I still didn’t see why I had to take care of him.

“So, your name is Lambo. Are you from Italy?”

“Yeah.”

“Ok… So, what are you doing all the way over here?”

“La-lambo-san’s dream is to became the boss of the Bovino famiglia, and make everyone in the world bow down to me.”

Talk about crazy.

“But my boss said that in order to do that, I had to defeat the number one hitman Reborn…”

“So, your boss is here with you?”

“Eh? No.”

“What about your parents?”

“Lambo-san has no parents.”

“Then who brought you to Japan?!”

“They drop me here.”

“Who drop you here?!”

“The men that work for the boss.”

“Where are they now?”

“Lambo-san doesn’t know anything!”

I couldn’t believe it. I was getting nowhere with this kid, and I wasn’t even sure that he was telling the truth. Who in their right mind would just drop a five-year-old into a foreign country, and then just disappear? I decided to change the subject.

“Where did you meet Reborn?”

“At the bar my boss took me to.”

“A bar?!”

“Yes. He was sitting on the counter. We spoke a lot, even thought it was our first meeting. I was eating my favorite grapes, and Reborn was blowing bubbles with his gum from his nose…”

How can this kid be so dumb? Reborn was most likely sleeping. He has this creepy habit of sleeping with his eyes open. I was getting a headache. I was about to ask the kid where he was going to stay when my mom opened the door.

“Tsu-chan. I just got a call from your dad!” My mom said happily.

“What really?!” I was ready to freak out.

“He told me that Lambo-kun is a child from one of his friends, and that they asked if he could spend some time with us since he missed Reborn so much. Isn’t that great?!”

Oh gosh no. It was not. I really, really hate my dad.

“Now lambo-kun, your things should be here tomorrow. Do you want to get your room ready? Are you hungry?”

“Yes, yes! Lambo-san is starving!” The cow child screamed loudly running after my mom. I was exhausted and fell on my bed. I grabbed my pillow, covered my face, and screamed as loudly as I could.

xXx

To say that Reborn was not happy with the new situation was an understatement. It may be hard to tell, since his face was unreadable most of the time, but his actions were loud and clear. Lambo was not welcome. Breakfast next morning was torture. Lambo would instigate and Reborn would retaliate. As soon as my mom was out of sight, forks and knives were flying, food was stolen and Lambo would scream and cry for not getting his way. It was so annoying!!

But that wasn’t the worst. Oh no God’s no. Lambo was full of surprises, and the worst of them was a small little thing called the ten year bazooka.

Lambo threw a knife at Reborn, who use his fork to deflected and send it back at the kid. The blunt part hit Lambo square on the forehead and he started crying again.

“Reborn, just stop it please. I can’t deal with this so early in the morning.”

“It’s not my problem.”

“The hell it is!”

Lambo got off his chair, still crying and mumbling something about tolerate to himself. He shoved his hands on his afro and out came the pink bazooka from yesterday.

“W-wait, wait. Lambo what are you gonna do with that?!” I asked concerned.

To my surprise, he turned the bazooka around and shot himself. A loud bang was heard, and the whole room was surrounded with pink gas. What happened next, was the most unbelievable thing I have ever seen so far. After the gas dissipated instead of finding a bloody carnage, there was a very handsome man. I was so confused, I’m surprised I didn’t pass out right then.

“It seems like I was brought back by the ten-year bazooka.” The man had a really deep voice.

“Wha… who, what the hell is going on?!” He looked at me and said:

“Thank you for taking care of me Vongola the Tenth. I’m the cry baby Lambo.”

I passed out.

 


	16. Target 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that I do change some stuff from the manga to fit with my story. So the five minutes for the bazooka are ten in here.

KHR does not belong to me.

 xXx

 

When I opened my eyes, I realized that I was lying on the couch, and I was being stared at by the guy that had come out of the pink smoke. He was extremely handsome and mature looking and he was so close to me that I could feel his breath on my face… which totally freaked me out and I punched him as hard as I could, just like Gokudera-kun had taught me.

“Aurgh!! What did you do that for?!” The boy screamed nasally since I hit his nose.

“What were _you_ doing staring at me like that you creep?!”

“I was just looking!! It’s strange being back ten years in the past. I forgot how scrawny you were.”

“Whaa?!! S-scrawny?!!”

How dare he?! I mean, sure, I’m not what you would called curvy, and my chest is lacking in the boob department; but scrawny sounds really harsh, especially coming from such a handsome guy. So yes, I got angry; I mean, who wouldn’t right?

“L-like you are one to talk!” I screamed at the boy, “y-you, snot dripping, u-ugly afro crybaby!!”

The older boy looked at me with so much hurt in his face and started to cry. Well more than cry; he was wailing very unmanly like and chanting ‘tolerate’ like some kind of mantra. It was obvious to me now, that this was indeed Lambo. I sighed and tried to calm the hysteric boy.

“Hey, hey, calm down please. I’m sorry ok? That was really mean of me to say.”

Thankfully he did calm down.

“I-I’m sorry too. I… it was wrong for me to say that too.”

And awkward silence hanged in the room. I looked around nervously and noticed that we were strangely enough alone.

“Where did Reborn go?”

“He left after you passed out. He said he had more important things to do.”

That jerk! Leaving me alone when I really needed his help; what kind of tutor is he anyways?

“Ok then… So, you really came from the future?”

“Yes. Ten years to be exact. The ten-year bazooka lets you switch places with your ten-year older self for ten minutes. Is the secret weapon of the Bovino famiglia.”

“Eh… Then why do you have it? I mean, nothing against you, but your younger self is hardly the right person to have something so dangerous like that.”

“Umm. You are right.” He said very seriously, “my younger self can be very… excitable.” He paused and looked at his watch. “I don’t have much time left, but I can assure you that there’s a good reason for it; so please, take care of my younger self.”

And with a puff of pink smoke, the older Lambo disappeared, leaving his younger self confused in the room.

“Eh? Where am I?”

I looked at the kid, afraid that something horrible may happen soon. I mean, time travel? Wasn’t that super dangerous? I have read enough manga to know that you don’t mess around with something like that. But before I started to contemplate the dangers Lambo could create in the fabric of time, my mom opened the door and told me that Yamamoto and Gokudera were waiting for me and that we were going to be late.

And that was a horrible mistake. I grabbed my things and I ran out the door apologizing to the two boys. Yamamoto automatically started running after me.

“Oi! Why are we running?!” Gokudera yelled as he trailed behind us.

“Sorry Gokudera-kun! But if we don’t get there before they close the gates we are really gonna get in trouble!” I yelled at the silver haired boy. I looked at Yamamoto and I felt really bad. He would be missing baseball practice to do detention.

“It can’t be that bad?” Gokudera mumbled to himself.

We rounded the corner, and almost ran into another group of kids that were attempting to get to school in time just like us. The bell was still ringing; we could see the gates and the generic member of the disciplinary committee waiting until the last ring to close them… and then Hibari-san detached himself from the wall and we all just stopped running. It was too late.

There were a lot of things that pissed Hibari-san off. Crowds, and being late to school were at the top of the list. I can only imagined that having a group of students being late at the same time would really blow his top off. He went straight for it.

“I really hate weak herbivore animals that form groups. Whenever I see them, I want to bite them to death.”

We all stayed quiet, knowing that it was better to let him go through his spiel and wait for him to hand out our punishment. That was how it worked in Namimori middle school. Something that Gokudera still didn’t seem to want to understand.

“The fuck is wrong with you?”

I face palm, and the other students gasp in unison and moved away from us.

“Gokudera, wait...” Yamamoto tried to stop him. But it was too late. He already had a cigarette hanging from his mouth and his hands were moving towards the numerous sticks of dynamite he had hidden in his clothes.

“Just who do you think you are, talking to the Tenth like that?!”

Hibari stared at me, and I wanted to bury myself deep underground.

“The Tenth? What kind of stupid title is that?”

“You Bastard!!” Gokudera screamed furiously.

I tried to stop him but it was too late, he threw the dynamite at Hibari-san and it was one of stronger ones he had. The impact threw me backwards into Yamamoto who was also caught unawares. We hit the ground hard enough to knock the air out of us. The other students freaked out and ran away from the fight. The smoke and dirt from the explosion was thick around us, making it hard to see and breath.

I was gasping for air as Yamamoto helped me to my feet. He was also having a hard time.

“Are you ok Tsuna-chan?”  

“Wh-where are they?!” I asked starting to freak out. The smoke was dissipating and we could finally see Gokudera standing in front of Hibari. His arms still raised in a defensive cross in front of his face. The blast of the explosion kicked up dirt from the ground leaving him dirty and scratched up, but otherwise mostly unharmed but extremely pissed off.  

Before anyone could say a word, Gokudera was airborne, sent flying in a flashing glint of silver given off by the smooth liquid motion of Hibari’s tonfa strike. Gokudera bounced off the ground, like a limp rag doll once before hitting the wall and lying motionless.

“Gokudera!!” We both screamed.

I ran towards his motionless body. I was freaking out big time. I tried shacking him and calling his name but he wasn’t moving. I was going to scream for Yamamoto to help me out, when he landed next to me, he was unconscious too.

“Yamamoto!!”

“They won’t wake up. I hit them to make sure of that.” Hibari said calmly behind me. “I’ll call an ambulance for them.”

“Why?”

“Why? Because they disrespected the school rules.”

I looked at him confused. He had just knockout out two students unconscious because they disrespected the school rules? Sure, Gokudera had been the instigator, but why did he have to be so cruel. Why Yamamoto? He hadn’t done anything wrong. And he was so calm and detached about it. This wasn’t the Hibari I liked. I always imagined that beneath his bad reputation, Hibari was a good person; a champion of justice. I thought that his attachment to the school was kind of silly, but cute.

He was not cute. He was scary… I was afraid of him.

But I was also mad.

I was mad at him ninth. He hurt my friends. He hurt two boys that really cared about me. How dare he?! We just wanted to get to school on time… How dare he?

And then I was burning, and the only thing in my mind was that I had to beat him up as if I were to die.


	17. Target 17

KHR does not belong to me.

xXx

Miura Haruhito glanced at the street from behind the wall he had been hiding for the last hour, hoping that the cute little baby in the suit would come this way again. His obsession with everything small and cute, tended to overwrite what little common sense he had left. The laws of decorum and personal space, meant very little to him once he spotted his target.

He looked again and almost squealed with joy when he saw the baby walking on top of the fence, his little feet barely making any noise in the concrete. He decided then that if he wanted to make a good first impression, he should even out the playing field. With some effort, he managed to climb the fence and with unsteady feet, he walked towards the baby.

Reborn watched the teenager that was struggling to climb the fence and he stopped walking when it became obvious that the boy was making his way towards him. Across the street, and old lady walking back home from the supermarket, couldn’t stop herself from staring at the unusual display.

“Good morning.” Haruhito said with total seriousness once he was standing directly in front of Reborn.

“Ciaossu.”

“My name is Miura Haruhito.”

“Ok.”

Haruhito gulped nervously.

“Uhm.. You see… I would like to ask you something.”

“Sure. What do you want from me?” Reborn asked the boy in an even voice. Internally he was annoyed at being delayed.

“Can you please be my friend?!” The boy screamed loud enough to scare the old lady across the street and earned more attention from random pedestrians.

It took Reborn a couple of seconds to processes the request; to consider the external factors, how it could benefit him in the future, and the likely results of such request to determine the proper course of action.

“Sure.” He lied; hoping to continue his journey.

Haruhito literally swooned, stumbled a little drunk with pleasure and surprised everyone when he did a back flip and landed on the floor, posing the victory sign. There was clapping from across the street.

“Uhm… I know it’s also kind of sudden… but… can I please hug you?!”

Reborn blinked a couple of times, and even Leon’s bulging eyes turned to look at the strange boy. If the little chameleon could talk, he would have probably said something like; ‘dafuq?’

“Touch me and I’ll kill you.” Reborn pulled out his gun from inside his jacket and fired a warning shoot.

“Hahii?!!”

The busybodies from across the street decided they had seen enough and hurriedly left the soon to be crime scene.

It wasn’t the first time somebody had asked Reborn if they could hug him. It just so happens that they were usually always girls. He may hate his cursed form, but girls found him adorable and usually doted on him. So, he shamelessly took full advantage of it.

But this was no cute girl.

Haruhito stared at the gun, and then at the small bullet hole on the ground where his right foot was just about to step on his way to the baby. If that was a toy, he thought, it looked awfully real. But it just wasn’t possible… right? To him, babies were angels with pure white hearts; this barbarity didn’t compute in his moe filled brain.

So… just like any other normal human being—a normal person constituting someone completely unrelated to any mafia family or other nefarious organizations around the world—who found the idea of a cute innocent little baby holding a real gun was impossible; he decided to ignore the improbable reality and focused into what made more sense. 

‘Oh wow!’ He thought, ‘toy guns nowadays sure are impressive!’

“So you like to play with toy guns. Do you want to play cops and robbers?”

“No. I’m a hitman. I work for the mafia.”

“Oh wow! Aren’t you a precocious little one! Is that why you are wearing the suit?”

“Of course. It is standard for a professional hitman to wear a suit.”

“Tell me mister hitman; what are you doing so far away from Italy?”

Haruhito, who was easily excitable, was already getting into the whole mafia stick. If it gave him the opportunity to hug the baby, he would go so far as to pretend to be the godfather.

“I’m here on a mission to train the next mafia boss of the Vongola famiglia.”

“That is amazing! So where is this future boss?”

Reborn looked at his watch, he was late. He decided to put an end to this charade.

“I have to go now.”

With a mighty jump, he landed behind Haruhito and ran for it. He could hear the boy screaming behind him but didn’t care at all; he had wasted too much time on something so asinine.

Once he was far enough from the weird boy, he stopped running and resumed his slow even pace. But surprises were on today’s menu. When the unmistakable ‘boom’ of one of Gokudera’s bombs went off in the distance, he sighed and started to run again.

When he arrived at the scene, he was surprised to find Gokudera and Yamamoto passed out on the sidewalk. By the school gate, Tsunako and the boy called Hibari were talking.

He could kind of tell what had happened. Some way or another, this Hibari boy did something that Gokudera found offensive to his precious Tenth. He tried to show him a lesson, but ended up getting his ass kicked. Yamamoto just happened to be next to Gokudera.

He had heard stories from Tsunako about how strong this Hibari was, but to think that this boy was so strong to even knock out a professional hitman like Gokudera. Sure, the silver haired boy had never been properly trained on martial arts, but he had learned more than enough on the streets to survive and become a top hitman for the Vongola family.   

"Why?"

Reborn heard Tsunako ask the boy.

"Why? Because they disrespected the school rules."

It was so simple and so stupid, but apparently important enough for this guy to beat two people senseless. But some wars had started for less than that; Reborn knew this very well having fought in a couple of them.

That answer was enough for Reborn to see what Tsunako could not. Hibari Kyoya was a simple-minded fool who could only bring order through force and fear; Machiavelli would have been proud of the boy. Left unchecked, it would prove extremely dangerous in the future. But if it could be given direction, if it could somehow be tamed; it would be an excellent addition to the Vongola family.

But someone like Tsunako could never truly understand a man like Hibari. She was terrified by the answer. But then, something peculiar happened; in a matter of seconds, that fear changed to anger.

This was an unexpected, but welcomed outcome. Tsunako needed to wake up and face reality. She needed to stop that nonsensical adoration of the boy and see him for what he really was. Reborn’s goal was to make Tsunako a proper mafia boss, to train her and make her stronger so that she had a say in her future. He had used her crush on the boy to his advantage at first, but he needed her to move past it and start learning about the real world.

It was with extreme satisfaction that he pulled out his gun, loaded a dying will bullet and hoped she didn’t get herself killed.  

x

As soon as the dying will flame engulfed her body, Tsunako sprung to action.

“I’ll beat you up as if I were to die!!!”

She jumped with a mighty roar, her fist ready. Hibari’s eyes widened at the sudden attack, he was seriously surprised. Even when taking into consideration her recent behavior, he would have never expected her to attack him of all people after her sudden confession. But Kusakabe did say to him that girls made no sense. He evaded her punch easily, almost condescendingly and swung his tonfa, getting her right in the shin.

He didn’t hold back at all. Tsunako flew higher than the other two boys, before landing face first on the concrete.

Outside of training, he had never hit a girl before. Not because he was a gentleman or believed that women deserve to be treated differently; but because there had never been a girl stupid enough to attack him. When his mother had trained him, she taught him that during a fight, everyone was equal. You fight to win and no exceptions were ever made.

“Did I crush your chin?” Hibari asked sarcastically, “don’t worry. You and your friends can all get a ride in an ambulance together.”

“I’m not done yet…”

Reborn could not believe his eyes.

Tsunako stood up; blood trickling down from her open chin. The dying will flame on her forehead was burning erratically, struggling for oxygen to stay alive. But even more impressive were her eyes. They were a burning swirling mass off orange and red. 

She ran towards Hibari, punch ready to attack the black-haired boy who scoffed and swung his tonfa only to meet air.

It was a faint.

Tsunako evaded and used the momentum to spin around and elbowed Hibari on the back of his neck. The force of the blow staggered Hibari forward, but he quickly regained his footing and tried to counter attack but Tsunako had already drop below the swing to her hands and knees extending her right leg out into a swinging kick that caught him in his calf taking him completely by surprised as he found himself staring at the sky with his back on the ground.

Reborn whistle impressed with her performance. But it wasn’t over.

Hibari was not happy. The girl had done what nobody else had ever been able to do. He was now officially enraged. From his prone position, he did a rising handspring and landed facing the girl.

“I’m going to kill you now.”

This time Hibari attacked first. He went after the girl relentlessly in his pursuit. But somehow Tsunako managed to evade him. She jumped, twisted and back flipped in order to avoid Hibari’s wrath. It seemed that even thought she was unable to think properly in this state, she had recognized that if she got hit again, she wouldn’t be able to stand up.

But as impressive as her performance was, something about it was bothering Reborn. She should have changed back already. This was only the fourth time that Tsunako had gone into dying will mode; going on for this long shouldn’t be possible yet. The dying will bullet used a person’s resolution to release the hidden potential within the body, but it had limits. It took time and lots of training for one to be able to use it to the extent that Tsunako was doing right now.

So; what was driving Tsunako to such lengths…?

It was the years of bullying coming to the surface of the mind. It was the countless episodes of neglect by her father. It was every single memory of every single instance of being wronged and tormented emotionally, physically and mentally flashing in upon the conscious mind with one solid burst.

It was pure distilled anger.

‘Ah crap!’ Reborn thought as it clicked in his brain. ‘It seems that the dying will bullet had not only released Tsunako’s inner strength, but also the anger that had been suppressed for so many years’

“Leon! The one ton mallet now!”

The little chameleon jumped from His hat and transformed into a mallet. Reborn took it and ran towards the fighting couple and hit Tsunako in the head, the bullet was expelled from her body and the girl fell on the floor in an unconscious heap. Hibari turned towards the baby.

“Who the hell are you?”

“I’m Tsunako’s tutor.”

Hibari stared at the baby. “I’m very much irritated right now to deal with such nonsense. Step aside.”

“Why don’t you make me.”

Without missing a beat, Hibari swung his tonfa at the baby. But Reborn was much faster than him; he jumped out of the way easily.

“Why don’t we put a stop to this? You already hurt my students, they need medical attention.”

“I do not care.”

“Oh well. I did asked you nicely”

Hibari tried to hit Reborn again but suddenly he went stiff, fell on his knees and passed out.

“Thank you so much. He really is a rowdy guy.”

A tall handsome man wearing an expensive Italian suit was leaning on the wall.

“I can see why you called me now.” He said in a deep tone of voice, a slight Italian accent could be heard in his speech. “I guess things are going to get really interesting from now on. You never told me that little girl had so much heat inside of her.”

“I had no idea myself.”

“Oh? The best hitman in the world and the number one tutor of the Vongola famiglia was taken by surprise? What a shocker.” He said sarcastically.

“Shut up.”

The man laughed heartily.

“Why don’t you just help me get them in the car before more people show up?”

“I’ll take the little Vongola girl with pleasure.” He purred, “You take care of the boys; I don’t touch men you know that very well.”

Reborn almost, almost rolled his eyes. He walked towards the two boys that were still unconscious and jumped, hitting them each in the stomach.

“Wake up you losers!”

Gokudera and Yamamoto jumped up wide awake. After a few seconds of confusion, they noticed Reborn standing in front of them, his arms crossed.

“Reborn-san what happened?!” Gokudera was the first one to speak.

“You two got beat by Hibari.”

Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at each other and then around them.

“Tsuna-chan!”

“Tenth!”

“She is fine. Just get in the car now.”

“The car?” Gokudera asked confused.

“Hey who’s that guy carrying Tsuna-chan?” Yamamoto asked, still a little confused.

Gokudera turned to look, only to blanch at the sight of the man who was waiting by the very expensive car with his precious Tenth in his arms.

“Sh-shamal?!”

“Ciao. Long time no see Hayato.”


	18. Target 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When the manga ended in such a crappy fashion I lost motivation and couldn’t write for awhile, I almost dropped the story. I was personally very dissatisfied with the abrupt and unfinished story that Akira Amano left us with, and that change drastically the direction that I took for the rest of the story.

 

KHR does not belong to me.

xXx

Bianchi sat calmly while keeping an eye on the two men in the bed. They wouldn’t be waking up any time soon, but it gave her something to focus while processing the information she had just learned. Reborn was right to send her to Italy –even if it was last minute—and to not trust Iemitsu Sawada and the Vongola Echelon. It had taken four two days to catch her targets and get all the necessary information, but it had been worth it.

Reborn would not be happy to hear the truth about Vongola the Ninth’s condition either.

But everything made sense now, the final pieces of the puzzle have been found and she had finally found the real reason why Iemitsu Sawada would not go back to Japan. Bianchi felt bad for Tsunako and her mother, even if she had never met the woman. But with this information, Reborn would no longer be left in the dark (which he hated) and could now have a major advantage in this little game the two factions within the Vongola were playing.

She looked at the time and started to clean the room of any evidence that she had been there. After taking off the gloves and face mask she had put on to not be recognized, she gathered her tools and carefully put them back in their protective case. She had a flight to take.

By tomorrow morning, the two men she had kidnapped and interrogated would wake up and not remember what had actually happened in the last twelve hours. But going by the many bottles of alcohol and drugs, and the incriminating pictures left in the seedy apartment, they’ll think it was one giant drunken mistake.

Meanwhile in Japan, things were not going so well.

xXx

After Tsunako’s fight with Hibari, Reborn and Shamal took the unconscious girl to Bianchi’s apartment. There, they treated her injuries and waited for her to wake up. Thankfully, her physical wounds were not serious and her jaw should be healing—with Shamal’s expert care—in a few weeks. But what Reborn and Shamal had kept a secret from Gokudera and Yamamoto, were the possible side effects the one ton mallet could have on a person. They waited patiently, hoping for the best, but already preparing for the worst.

And the worst did happen.

Forcefully ejecting the dying will bullet while she had gone berserk; had a very negative effect on the poor girl’s brain and psyche. She woke up screaming and trashing wildly before having a seizure—which was what usually happened in this situation. But much to everyone’s horror, Tsunako went comatose after that. Reborn and Shamal had never heard that happening before and had no idea what to do.

They had no choice but to take her to the hospital.

When Nana found out what had happened to her daughter, she was hysterical. Obviously, Reborn couldn’t tell her the real reason why Tsunako was hospitalized, so he used her fight with Hibari as a scapegoat. Nobody but he and Shamal could know the truth.

Nana, convinced that Hibari had almost killed her daughter, decided that the bullying had gotten completely out of control and with Reborn’s encouragement (who needed time in order to find out what the hell was wrong with Tsunako), she went straight to the police station and pressed charges against the teenager.

Since half of the students had seen the fight at the school gate that Tuesday and with Yamamoto and Gokudera’s statement, not even Hibari’s parents could save the boy. This time, there was no hiding it under the rug. When the police came to Hibari’s house he didn’t resist; he was arrested for aggravated assault with a deadly weapon and because he was now fifteen years old, he was sent to the Kokuyo Juvenile reformatory to await his trial.

Hibari’s parents were desperately trying to find anybody that could help them get their child out of the reformatory, but unbeknown to them, there was a more powerful force pulling the strings this time. While it was true that there was infighting within the Vongola regarding Tsunako becoming the next boss, there was one thing they all agreed on; not only was she the last descendant from Vongola primo, but she had also inherited the hyper intuition and the much coveted ability to achieve dying will mode.

There were only two other people left alive that could do that; Vongola the Ninth, who was too old, and Iemitsu Sawada, who could no longer have children.

After Reborn inform the Vongola and CEDEF of what had happened, they took immediate action, bribing the necessary people and sending their best lawyers and doctors. Iemitsu had no choice left; for the first time in seven years, he was finally coming back to Japan. But Bianchi got there first.

X

Reborn waited for Bianchi to finish making the coffee, she was tired and jetlagged from the flight, but her information was too important to wait. She came back from the kitchen with a tray, after setting it down; she grabbed a cup and took a moment to settle her thoughts.

“I’m glad you are fine. I take it everything went well?” Reborn asked.

“Better than expected.” She said smugly.

“So, who were the victims this time?”

“Fernando from the Vongola high counsel; a real pain in the ass, although very trusting with pretty girls, and Turmeric from CEDEF.”

Reborn smiled evilly. Bianchi was good, really good. All she needed was to get close enough or get a hold of your food and her poisons did the rest. When it came to interrogations, very few people alive could resist their effect.

“I guess I should first tell you that the Ninth’s condition is more serious than expected.”

“How bad?” Reborn asked.

“I should explain something first. The family is practically split into two groups, those who support Timoteo’s and CEDEF decision to choose Tsunako as the next leader and those who, well… Have a different candidate in mind.”

“But that’s impossible; there is nobody else that can do it.”

“Really Reborn?” Bianchi looked at him sharply.

“Xanxus.”

“Correct.”

“They want to release him? After all the people he killed?!” Reborn said angrily.

“It appears so.”

“It doesn’t make a difference,” Reborn said calming a little, “the only person that can release him is Timoteo.”

“Well… about that.”

“Just spill it out Bianchi.” Reborn was officially irritated.

“Fernando’s faction is working with the Varia.”

“Damn it.”

“Indeed. He said that the Varia would find a way to get Xanxus released, but he doesn’t know how or when.”

“I should have known. Squalo was best friends with Xanxus when they were young. I warned Timoteo that it was a bad idea to let him become a member of the Varia; but since there was never any concrete proof that he had aided Xanxus whit his coup d’etat, he thought it would be a waste not to use his talent.”

“To make matters worse, the Ninth’s health is very poor right now. He can barely walk and rarely leaves his room.”

“And the guardians?”

They are doing their job. But think about it Reborn, if Fernando and his people manage to somehow change the Ninth’s decision about Xanxus, the guardians would just go along with him.”

“You are right… And Iemitsu?”

Bianchi scoffed. “He has no idea what is going on. He has been too busy keeping his own dirty secrets to notice that he would be betrayed by the Varia and the family soon.”

“Well, tell me now before he arrives, I hate being kept in the dark, and he needs to pay for sending that monstrosity from the Bovino.”

“That bad?”

“You have no idea.”

Bianchi chuckled, to think that there was somebody capable to make reborn this angry. But she couldn’t dwell on it for too long.

“This is very painful for me to say, especially since I can relate. I feel horrible for Tsunako and her mother; it really isn’t fair to them.

“What is Iemitsu hiding Bianchi?”

“Reborn… the reason why Iemitsu doesn’t want to come back to Japan is because he… a long time ago. He had an affair.”

“What!!”

“He had an affair with Maria de la Stella… nine years ago.”

“Nine years… but that would mean.” Reborn stop for a moment, he felt a migraine coming.  “Tsunako would have been four years old.”

“Yeah.”

There was a long silence in the room.

“Wait a minute; Maria de la Stella?”

“Yes… The woman that used to keep the secrets of the mafia world within her book”

“Is guilt what keeps him away?”

“It is a little more complicated than that. The affair was very short, and Maria disappeared without saying anything when she found out that he was married… but what nobody knew was that she was pregnant. Iemitsu didn’t find out until two years later that he was the actual father of her child.

“That would have been around the time Tsunako was six years old, when Iemitsu left Japan and didn’t return.” Reborn added, “so, he left to raise his bastard child and has kept it a secret from everybody.”

“How very Mafia like; don’t you think?” Bianchi said with venom, recalling how her own family has struggle because of her father’s infidelity.

“So, where is this child?”

“Unfortunately, Turmeric didn’t know the location the child was being kept, but he did give me a name. His name is Fuuta.”


	19. Target 19

KHR does not belong to me.

xXx 

The room Tsunako was being kept in was the best the hospital had to offer. It even had a flat screen tv and a nice couch that could be turned into a comfortable bed for visitors to stay the night, for which Nana Sawada was very grateful for as she had spent every night next to her unconscious daughter. A week had passed and the doctors still couldn't find the reason why her daughter wouldn't wake up.

She just lay there, breathing softly and unresponsive. Everyone that had visited the girl would comment on how she looked like a porcelain doll. The auburn hair framing her pale delicate face, her small lips that still had a light pink tint to them and how small she looked on the big hospital bed.

Reborn thought sadly that that description fit the girl perfectly. What was she but a doll? A pretty, delicate doll that was being pulled against her will by strings she couldn't cut.

But the strings had finally been pulled too hard, snapping, giving way and the doll had fallen to the ground and cracked.

Reborn blamed himself for having taken part in this horrible act. But had he known the whole story, if he hadn't been kept in the dark, this whole situation could have been avoided.

Lies. It all came down to lies and half-truths. Sawada Tsunako and her mom, had been forced fed lies for a really, really long time. Even _he_ , who had been chosen by Vongola the ninth himself to train Tsuna had been lied to. His many years of experience within the world of the mafia should have made it obvious that people with power, no matter how just and benevolent, always had something to hide. But yet, he never thought to second guess the ninth boss of the Vongola.

What was happening to Tsunako wasn't normal. There was no trauma to the head, every scan came out normal, she was a healthy girl with no physical illness that the doctors could find. Even when taking into consideration the use of the one ton mallet, her reaction was too extreme. Shamal and the other Vongola doctors knew that there had to be something they weren't being told about the girl, so Reborn and Bianchi started digging deeper into the Sawada's past.

After a long and painful conversation with Tsunako's mom, Reborn started to put the pieces of the puzzle together. A terrible suspicion was growing within the Arcobaleno's mind.

According to Nana, this had happened before, but somehow, she had forgotten about it until now.

On the day of Tsunako's fourth birthday she fell ill just like this. After getting a sudden fever, she fell unconscious for four days. When she finally woken up, according to her mom, she was not the same.

Up to that point, Tsunako had been a healthy girl and had been developing normally. But after she woke up, she had been constantly sick and couldn't even start pre-school until very late.

Nana knew that it would take her daughter time to catch up, but she never truly did. She was now slower than the other kids, not just physically but also mentally. She was also too shy and skittish and cried at the smallest provocation. It was then that the bullying started.

She was first 'crybaby Tsuna'. Nobody wanted to play with her because she would cry for the smallest reason. When she started kindergarten, she became 'no good Tsuna', because she was bad at anything they had to do.

Nana had to quit her job in order to help her daughter, as her husband was gone for weeks at at time. She spoke with the teachers, but even they were giving up on the girl. She spent every afternoon after pre-school classes helping her daughter catch up to the other kids. She was terrified that she wouldn't pass her evaluation and wouldn’t be allowed to go into the normal elementary courses and would be sent to the 'Special needs children' school like her preschool teacher kept warning her.

But the mother persevered and Tsunako managed to go to regular school. Everything seemed like it was going to be ok. And then her husband came back from his travels.

It was the summer of Tsunako's first grade when Iemitsu confessed to his short infidelity two years prior and that he had found out he had a son. Reborn was truly surprised that Nana knew about her husband's infidelity; but it explained why she was not bothered by his absence. He decided to stop their talk and give the poor woman a break. Soon, she would be learning the whole truth.

The rest of the story and the final piece of the puzzle had to come from Iemitsu. Reborn needed to confront the man about the inconsistencies in the girls past.

Confronted may have been an understatement. After the man kept evading them and lying that there was nothing to discuss, the baby and the doctor ambushed the man at the hospital room, knowing that he wouldn't be able to use his dying will. It took a combination of Shamal's trident mosquitoes and Bianchi's poison to incapacitate the outside advisor. 

 xXx

“You are hiding something, something very important regarding Tsunako. You need to tell us the truth or we won't be able to help her.”

The tall man was sitting in the couch, a bit sedated but still lucid enough to talk thanks to Bianchi's truth serum. He would not be able to lie this time.

“I did it out of love. I just wanted to keep my family together.” He truly did, but Iemitsu knew that they wouldn't understand his feelings.

“I fell in love with Nana when I was really young and married her against the wishes of the Vongola council. It cost me any chance I've ever had of becoming the tenth boss of the Vongola and I was almost exiled from the family. Many saw me as a traitor to the Vongola cause, a waste of talent, a total disappointment. But Timoteo didn't allow that to happen. He got me the job at CEDEF; not really a part of the family but still in a position of power that could help him when needed.”

Reborn stared at the man from the bed Tsunako was sleeping at, while Shamal light up a cigarette and made himself comfortable by the open window. Bianchi had taken Nana back home.

“When Tsunako was born, any lingering regrets I may have had disappeared from my heart. Just holding her tiny body...”

He stopped talking, as if remembering the day.

“A loving wife and a beautiful daughter, I didn't need anything else in my life.”

“Iemitsu. I need to know what happened to Tsunako on her fourth birthday.”

The older man looked at the baby, there was no sympathy in those big black eyes, not that he expected any. Then, he looked at his sleeping daughter, afraid that there will be no sympathy once she woke up.

“Back then, Timoteo would visit our home sometimes, after all he is my mom's uncle and Tsunako was the closest thing he had to a granddaughter at the time. Those first three years everything was fine, Tsunako was just a normal girl, there was nothing to worry about, just a normal little girl...”

Reborn knew then what the man had done.

“Iemitsu... Did you seal her dying will?” Reborn asked, afraid that his suspicions were true.

“What was I supposed to do? They were going to take her away from us! I couldn't do that to Nana!”

“How could you?!” The baby was angry, “It's no wonder... that poor girl. I must tell the ninth boss!”

“Ahahahaha!!!”

Iemitsu laughed, a loud and bitter laugh that echoed in the small room. Shamal, almost forgotten, stood up, got rid of his cigarrete and stood by the bed.

“Reborn, the only person that knows how seal the dying will power is the current boss of the Vongola family.” He said simply.

For the first time in a really long time, Reborn was truly shaken. Sealing the power of the dying will was a punishment for those who had done horrible acts against the family. It was basically a slow death sentence. The body and mind would start to deteriorate as the blood that had once given them power became a poison that festered inside them. Why did this happened? No one knew, and to Reborn's knowledge it had never been done to a child that young before.

“It explains why she has had such hard time growing up and her strange reactions to the dying will bullet. We didn't find anything wrong with her because the effects of sealing the Vongola blood falls in the realm of mysticism. No conventional medical test would reveal the blood poisoning as it was more of an unexplained phenomenon.”

“But why? Why would he do that? She was just a little girl... because of that Tsunako... she has suffered for so long.” The baby was furious and extremely disappointed.

“It's a miracle she is still alive.” Shamal said looking at the girl with a calculating look.

“Did you forget what happened around nine years ago Reborn? When that woman came to the castle with that cursed child!”

“Xanxus?”

“He had to choose Reborn. He had to choose which child was more important to the family and was worth protecting. He had just lied to everyone that Xanxus was his bastard son. He was trying to keep his real origins a secret or cause major strife within the family. Why would he risk the future of the family for the half-Japanese daughter of an outcast?”

Reborn turned around and got closer to the sleeping girl. His tiny hand came to rest upon her forehead and he issued a silent apology.

“I had noticed it a month before her birthday. Not even four years old and she was already showing her powers. I was so proud of her and yet, it was nothing but a curse. I was taken away from my mother the moment my powers became apparent, I didn't want to lose her; I couldn't do that to Nana. I was going to keep it a secret.”

“Then why?”

“The day before Tsunako's fourth birthday, Vongola the ninth came to my house unexpectedly; Xanxus was with him. He had come to Japan so that old Talbot could make a weapon for the boy. He remembered that it was Tsunako's birthday and figured he could come to give her a gift and introduce me to his _new_ son. He noticed right away. I had no real standing within the family, if the council found out about her they could legally take her away and Nana and I would never see her again. I couldn't do that to her. It was her or Xanxus. I told him to do it; it all worked out in the end.”

“Work out?” Reborn was seeing red. A bitter anger welled within him, his tiny fist closed tightly.

“That decision cost the lives of hundreds of people!”

“Not my daughter’s.”

“Your daughter has been bullied almost her entire life because you poisoned her blood and it fucked up her growth! She is physically underdeveloped and has a mediocre IQ; The only reason she keeps passing grades is because the Vongola pays the school.”

“How did you know?”

“I've been doing some digging of my own after I realized you were keeping secrets from me. Besides, did you really believe I would not notice? This blatant disrespect of my abilities. My whole job is to keep an eye on her and make sure she grows into a powerful boss for the family. I started to notice her many shortcomings. Unfortunately... I was too late and this is what happened.”

“At the very least, we now have a better understanding of her condition.” Shamal said, “I'll get together with the Vongola specialist, we may still be able to figure something out.” He left the room, leaving the older man and the baby alone.

“I never meant to hurt my daughter.” Iemitsu said with conviction.

“But you did.”

The Arcobaleno had had enough. He had always respected the man but now, his many accomplishments were overshadowed by his objectionable actions regarding his wife and daughter,

“And then you ran away when you realized what you had done. You left your wife alone with a child that was too sick for her to handle. You lied to her about everything and then you cheated on her and left them to take care of your bastard son. You truly are a mafia man.”

“What would you know of family Arcobaleno?!” Iemitsu spat the words out like venom.

“Even before you were given that cursed body, you were never the man to settle down. Who are you to judge me and what I have done to keep my family together?!”

“You may be right. I don't have the right to judge you, but your daughter and wife do and I plan to tell them the truth. I must go now, there is someone I must contact that may be able to help us.”

The baby jumped effortlessly from the bed, but before leaving the room he turned around.

“Don't you ever lie to me again regarding Tsuna. She is _my_ responsibility now.”

He left the room, leaving the older man alone. Iemitsu sat on the couch contemplating the situation and waiting for the drugs to get out of his system. When he felt ready he stood up, walked up to his daughter and kissed her forehead tenderly.

“I'm sorry... I'm really, really sorry.”

He left the room, not noticing the tears in his daughter’s eyes.


	20. Target 20

 

KHR does not belong to me. 

xXx

 

Reborn did not want to meet with this person. Even thought they had known each other for years, they had never really gotten along. But at this point, Reborn was desperate for results. Tsuna was dying, and they had exhausted all other options. If there was anyone who could help them out, it would be him. Years ago, after they were tricked into their cursed bodies, Verde, one of the greatest minds in the world vowed that he will break the curse, and give them back their original bodies.

The years went by and he was no closer to having an answer or a solution.

After that fateful day, he shut himself inside of his laboratory, and wasn't seen or heard from in years. Reborn had met the man by pure coincidence not so long after he emerged from his self-imposed exile. He realized the man's annoyingly eccentric personality, had become twisted by the many failures regarding their curse.

Now-a-days he was working for some mafia family. Keeping himself busy by creating the weirdest and wildest inventions possible. But Reborn knew he was still trying to find a way to break the curse.

xXx

They had decided to meet at the hotel where Iemitsu was staying. Reborn had sent Verde the information regarding Tsunako in advance; everything from the Vongola seal, to the girl's history, and her current condition. He had technically revealed secrets that no one outside the Vongola Upper echelon was privy too. And now here they were trying to come up with a solution.

It was a strange sight, so many talented people sitting in the small living room area of the hotel suite. Reborn, as usual, was sitting on Bianchi's lap. Shamal was standing by the open window smoking, and Iemitsu was sitting somberly, not wanting to be there or to have this conversation. Verde the scientist was a difficult person to deal with, and talking about his family life was not something he was looking forward too.

“You must be really desperate to call for my services,” The baby with the green hair said smugly. There was a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

Reborn wanting to get to the point cut him off. “Skip the pleasantries, I already sent you the information you needed. What do you think is happening, and how can we fix it?”

“My, my, Reborn. Such a cold attitude for a friend you haven't seen in a while.”

Reborn scoffed, “You, a friend? A friend wouldn't charge such a ridiculous amount of money to help another 'friend' out.”

“I got research to do, experiments to conduct. My time doesn't come cheap.” He smirked. “Besides, the Vongola can afford to pay.”  
  
“Can we get this over with?” Iemitsu said angrily his patience wearing thin.

“Fine, Fine. Be that way.” Verde replied obviously disappointed he didn't get the desired reaction. “I have gone through the girl's medical file and read Reborn's reports regarding her childhood. After reading the Vongola history books I understand that sealing the dying will was initially used on the babies of members who were banished from the family as a precaution. They wanted complete control of the ability. The Matron of the clan that was to become the Vongola family was obsessed in keeping the prized ability within the main family. She was an extreme and eccentric lady who valued the purity of their blood above all else. It also ensured bastard children from tainting her lineage.”

“How do you even know this? This is secret Vongola information which is kept securely within the castle, only the highest members have access to the family library,” Iemitsu asked the green haired baby.

He chuckled, “Reborn lent me the books.”

Iemitsu was shocked that Reborn had done that but before he could say anything Reborn cut off his dissent.

“But those babies did not die. Why is Tsuna having such a strong reaction?”

“Well you see, when you use it on someone who has never shown signs of possessing the dying will there are no side effects. The sealing ensures that they can never use it. The problem here is that the girl was already showing signs of her powers; if what you told me is true.”

“But it had barely been a month, and she was still so young.” Iemitsu said frustrated.

“It does not matter. As soon as the ability is expressed, the sealing will become deadly. Think about it, if you seal the dying will of an adult who has been using their powers for a long time, the seal effect kills the person within weeks. But, in some of the cases I read, there were a few people where it took years to die. My hypothesis is then that the older you are, and the longer you have been using your powers, the faster the seal will kill you. Doing a rough estimate, that girl would have die within the next couple of years.

Iemitsu was shocked, and Bianchi gasped in disbelief. Reborn remained stoic as usual, but on the inside, he was shaken.

Verde ignored them and continued.

“The reason why she is in this condition is because by using the bullet, you released the poison into her system all at once. It was only a matter of time to get an extreme reaction. The more bullets you used the more unstable her powers became. And here we are.”

“What you are saying is that using the bullet accelerated what was eventually going to happen.” Shamal said.

“Yes, every time she was shot, she got closer to actually dying.” He looked at Reborn. “You are the one who expedited her death sentence.”

Bianchi held the baby closer to her body. “Don't you dare say that. Reborn had no way of knowing –”

Reborn interrupted her, “That's ok, Bianchi. None of us knew.”

“Reborn! You can't let him talk to you like that. If anyone deserves that it's you!” She angrily pointed at Iemitsu. Her rage subsided slightly at how shaken Iemitsu looked. He was pale and his expression was one of abject terror.

“What have I done?” He muttered to himself.

“Is there anything that we can do to stop it?” Shamal asked.

“I have a theory, but I am going to need some information from you, Iemitsu,” The baby looked pointedly at the older man. “It has come to my attention that CEDEF is currently doing an experiment that would allow anyone to achieve dying will mode. I need that research.”

“I'll take care of it,” Iemitsu said submissively. He didn’t know how the baby knew about their top-secret experiment, but at this point he didn’t care. 

xXx

Darkness. There was only the darkness. It was as if she had ceased to exist. A stark and bleak emptiness surrounded her. Was it a dream? Was she even here? In this void, she could feel nothingness, all hope draining away.

Time had seemed to lose all meaning. Was time going forward or backwards? She would come in and out of consciousness to darkness and pain. She was on fire. She couldn't see it, but she could feel it. She was burning from the inside out. Her mind and thoughts were white hot coals searing through her flesh.

She could hear voices, they spoke of all her failures, her ineptitude as a human being. she could hear it, over, and over again. All she could do was cry. Cry for help, cry for anyone who could help her.

But no one came to her rescue.

Sometimes she could hear familiar voices on the edge of her mind. It was her mother's soft voice calling out to her like a faint echo in the distance. Other times, it was her friends pleading for her to wake up. The doctors who didn't know what was wrong with her and couldn't help her.

And then, one day she heard a different voice.

“Would you stop crying? I'm trying to sleep.”

“What?” she asked confused.

“You have been crying for weeks now.” The voice replied annoyed.

“Who are you? Where are you?” She couldn't see anyone just the void.

“It doesn't matter who I am, I just need you to stop crying.”

“Well, then, get me out of here,” she said testily.

“Kufufu, I can't do that for you.”

“Please. Help me... I don't want to be here anymore.” She cried again. There was a long, profound silence.

“I cannot help you, because I'm not even here. I'm just an illusion.”

“What do you mean?” There was no response. 

xXx

The information that Verde needed was delivered within hours. In his makeshift laboratory, he experimented with the knowledge that he didn't have much time to save the girl. Reborn would come to check on his progress every hour, warning him that payment was due upon successful completion.

“So how is this going to help Tsuna?” Reborn asked him after the third hour.

“You see this pill right here?” He held up a bright red pill in his tiny little hand. “This is what CEDEF has been working on for years. When Xanxus went on his rampage, he targeted everyone that could achieve dying will mode. If he couldn’t do it, no one else would. When it became obvious that the Vongola had reach a critical condition they decided to start an experiment to artificially create the effects of the dying will in regular people. And they were successful; In a way.”

This was the first time Reborn heard of such an experiment being done by the Vongola. The secrets just kept on coming.

“Look at the file over there” Verde pointed to the table next to him.

Reborn grabbed the folder that had 'Project Basil' stamped on it. Inside was a picture of a teenage boy around Tsuna's age. The name in the file and other details had been redacted. Most likely by Iemitsu.

“After looking at all the test that had been done on the girl, I'm treating the effects of the seal as a type of poison that attacks the immune system. What I am trying to do is to create a serum derived from this pill to hopefully reverse the damage done by the poison to the body. In theory, this should work. It's completely untested, a new frontier. It comes with a high risk... But in theory it should work.”

“How long is this going to take?”

“My, my, Reborn. If I didn’t know better, I would say your attachment to this girl goes beyond your responsibilities.” He said goading him.

“Just get the job done.” The baby said before he left.

Three days passed before Verde emerged from his laboratory with an overly satisfied grin announcing with much certainty that he had succeeded. “According to the tests I've run on the patient's blood this will work.”  
  
Without hesitation they placed his serum in Tsuna's I.V. line and waited. 

xXx

She was weak. The burning was the only sensation she could feel. It overwhelmed her. She had lost all distinction between her body and the sensation of pain itself. If it were possible, she wished the flames would finally consume her body. Turning her into ash so her suffering would end.

And then, solace.

The scalding heat receded little by little. Coolness enveloped her body and brought much needed relief to her poor, poor soul. She felt like she could finally wake up out of this hellish nightmare. Right before waking, she heard the voice that had been making fun of her.

“Kufufu. Finally, I can fall asleep.” The voice laughed at her.  
  
“Will I hear from you again?” She asked.  
  
“Perhaps... We're not so different you and I.”

But Tsunako never remember this encounter again. 

x

Tsunako opened her eyes slightly. The florescent lighting stinging her eyes, made it difficult to see nothing but shadows around her. But she could hear voices.  
  
“She's Awake!” One voice yelled. It was her mom.   
  
“It worked,” Said another. It sounded like Reborn.  
  
“Give her some space,” Shamal said while pushing the shadows away.

She could feel cold hands checking her body, asking her how she felt, if she knew where she was. One of the shadows opened her eyes to check her pupil’s reaction. It was too much, and her mouth and throat felt like sandpaper.

“Water.” She said weakly.

“Get her some water. Quickly!”

Somebody sat her up on the bed, another one held a glass to her dry lips. “Don't drink too fast” her mom said.  
  
Her vision slowly got better, and she could begin to see the faint outline of her mother's smiling face. Tsunako smiled. She was home. She was finally safe.

 


	21. Target 21

 

KHR does not belong to me.

xXx

It was on the last day of September that Iemitsu Sawada finally paid a visit to the Hibari house. His daughter was still in critical condition, though no longer in immediate danger of losing her life. The doctors expected that with time and patience, the damage done to her body would heal, and she could go back to her normal life. She was moved to a hospital in Tokyo that had the equipment needed to facilitate that recovery. Iemitsu had ignored the Hibari family due to his daughter’s health, but now that the situation was stabilized, it was finally time to negotiate the release of their son from the juvenile facility, and his possible future within the Vongola family.

xXx

The Hibari home was an old style Japanese compound that appeared old and imposing from the outside. It was located a good 30-minute drive from the city outskirts, hidden in the forest that surrounded the city. They were greeted by a maid as soon as they got out of the car, and were lead into a study which had been furnished in a western style, contrasting greatly with the aesthetics of the old Japanese estate. Ten minutes later two maids arrived carrying tea trays and snacks, they were followed by Hibari's parents.

Lihwa Hibari was a beautiful woman even while wearing little makeup and an unflattering Chinese style plain gray dress. Her ebony hair was pulled into such a tight bun that any rational person could see it would require great discipline to deal with that level of discomfort. She had a severe expression on her face and the contempt within her eyes was proof enough that if it wasn't for the circumstances of her son, they would never be welcome within her house.

Aizen Hibari was a deep contrast to his wife with his more relaxed way of looking imposing. He was extremely handsome, wearing an expensive brand name suit, slicked hair and a strong cologne. He was a business man in appearance and presence, being able to keep his thoughts and emotions from bleeding through to others unlike his wife. Based on their body language and the distance kept between them, it was obvious to the three visitors that they were not a close couple. This was most likely not a happy marriage.

Iemitsu, who wanted to return to Tokyo as soon as humanly possible since circumstances had demanded that both of his children were currently in the same city, decided to get straight to the point in what he wanted from the family.

Hibari's parents listened in silence. It didn't matter what the man wanted, either way they were going to agree. When Hibari's mother finally found out that the Vongola family were the ones keeping her son in the correctional facility, her world had fallen out from beneath her feet. They were no match to the influence of the mafia family. After asking for advice from her father in China, she and her husband realized how useless it would be for them to show any resistance. They would have to meet all their demands to have their son freed and returned alive. But there was something that they hadn't expected, the wretched man wanted their son to join the Vongola family by becoming one of his daughter’s guardians.

“You cannot force my son to join your family.” Lihwa said incredulously.

“You want my son to become a criminal?” Aizen questioned angry at Iemitsu.

Bianchi and Reborn scoffed at this. Iemitsu remained silent, he was going to let the baby handle this part.

“Because he is such an upstanding citizen right now.” Reborn quipped sarcastically.

The woman had the gall to appear taken aback at the suggestion about her son's character.

“What are you implying?” Lihwa's husband asked unaware of his son's extracurricular activities.

“It would seem you are not aware of the behavioral quirks your son has acquired.” Reborn began, “Abuse of authority, extortion, theft, wanton acts of violence...”

“Stop!” The woman screamed over Reborn. But the baby continued

“A bonafide wannabe gangster. Extorting money from small business with the help of the school's disciplinary committee. I can assure you, becoming a Vongola guardian would be an honor compared to what he could find himself becoming if continuing this destructive path of his. He will be taught discipline and trained properly to release those violent tendencies in a more constructive manner, you can take my word for it.”

“Lihwa-san, I know that you are the daughter of one of the most powerful triad clans in China.” Iemitsu said looking at the woman straight in the eyes.

The couple tensed. Lihwa's family history had been kept a secret from everyone they knew in Japan.

“I'm also aware that if it wasn't for the Vongola, your father's 'business' would have gone under and your husband would have never gotten the money to expand his business nationwide”

“What do you mean by that?” Aizen asked, but Iemitsu wasn't sure if the man was asking him or his wife. So, he remained silent.

It was the wife who answered.

“Before I met you, there were two groups that were interfering with my father's business. He needed investment money fast, and he needed some politicians killed. My brother told him he knew someone trustworthy that could provide those services which could never be traced back to him. I didn't know who it was at the time, but after this whole mess my father told me everything. He borrowed millions from the Vongola, and still owes them money”

There was a long, tense silence in the room. It was Hibari's dad who finally spoke up. “If we accept to your terms, when can we have our son back?”

“You can pick him up first thing tomorrow morning.” Iemitsu answered the man.

Bianchi pulled some documents out of a business case and passed them to the couple.

“All you need to do is sign at the bottom and we need to make sure you use your seal.” She said flatly.

“So, we'll be paying for half of the girl's medical bills, our son will be released and all the charges dropped, and he will be joining your mafia family. Plus, we will have protection from the Vongola, and my father will continue to have a strong relationship with you?”

“That is correct. Everything will be taken care of. You just need to make sure your son keeps his part of the bargain” 

xXx

Gokudera was currently staying at the Sawada's home. He had been babysitting the house ever since they all left for Tokyo. He was waiting to be picked up so that he could be traveling with Reborn and his sister to Tokyo and stay with his precious Tenth until she recovered. He had been happy to stay in the home since his apartment was in a rather poor complex and didn't even have a private bathroom facility.

It had been a difficult time for him ever since the incident that put the girl in the hospital. He was suddenly left alone in a new school surrounded by people he didn't consider friends. Kyoko friendliness was borderline irritating and her brother was a total loud idiot. Then there was Hana who was too cynical and sarcastic, not unlike himself, but he still found her extremely abrasive. Finally, there was the baseball idiot, who just did not get the message to leave him alone.

Yamamoto always wanted to walk him home after school or force him to his house so that he wouldn't feel lonely. Sure, he felt lonely and the food at Yamamoto's restaurant was delicious, but he sure as hell didn't need that idiot to point that out. He still held a grudge against the black-haired boy, especially after he found out the reason why Reborn was so adamant that he should be one of Tenth's guardians.

On his last visit, Gokudera had discovered that behind the Yamamoto’s home there was a Dojo. When he asked Yamamoto about it, the idiot told him that his dad had been training him in sword play since he was a little boy. He had laughed, admitting that he wasn't interested, but that his father had insisted that he carry on the Shigure Soen Ryu sword style. It was their duty to preserve such a flawless and invincible technique. He admitted to technically being good with a sword, but that he had no interest, unless it was baseball.

After Gokudera had done some research about this so- called flawless sword style technique, he grudgingly had to admit that Reborn's insistence to keep the boy had merit. It pissed him off to no end, since it made him realize that it was indeed himself the one farthest behind in unique skills to serve as a guardian. Depression had set in and he stop attending school. He had begged Reborn to take him with him to Tokyo, and finally the baby had agreed. So here he was, waiting to be picked up to go see his Tenth.

It was Bianchi who knocked on the door and greeted Gokudera. She was thankfully wearing her goggles.

“Let's make this quick Hayato, we're leaving right away. Do you have everything ready?”

“Yes, I do. I also have more changes of clothing for the Tenth's mother.”

“Good, good.” Bianchi looked around the house before she faced Gokudera, “Hayato, there is something very important that I need to tell you. When we get to Tokyo, you are going to meet two new people. One of them is Tsuna's half-brother.”

“What?! The Tenth has a brother?! I never heard anything about this before!” The boy yelled.

“Yeah, well join the club. It seems Iemitsu has been keeping too many secrets. The other person is his bodyguard Basil, quite a nice boy, but not really on our side. Reborn really needs you to keep your wits about, and pay attention to anything happening around you, we don't know just how much we can trust Iemitsu, or the Vongola council at this time.”

“But... he's the Tenth's father. Are you asking me to spy on him?”

“Spying, eavesdropping, casually overhearing a private conversation, whatever you want to call it.”

“O...kay?” The boy stated questioningly.

“Just remember, from now on, you work for Reborn. You report and answer to him only. You are also going to continue to protect Tsuna and her mother while you stay with them. Is that understood?”

Gokudera usually never paid much attention to what his sister said, but when Reborn was involved, she didn't mess around. She had been Reborn's partner for years now, and she followed wherever he went.

“Let’s get going then.”

He grabbed the bags and followed her outside.

“And don't forget, until we get to Tokyo and we are by ourselves keep your explosive personality in check and limit your outbursts in front of Iemitsu and his men.”

Confused and full of questions the silver haired boy followed his sister and got into the car where Reborn and the Tenth's father were waiting. Reborn greeted him as usual and the other man nodded in his direction. They drove to Kokuyo City Airport and took a private jet to Tokyo.


	22. Target 22

KHR does not belong to me.

xXx

Around sixteen years ago, a woman showed up at the Vongola mansion with an eight-year-old boy. She demanded to see Timoteo Vongola, the Ninth boss of the Vongola family, the most powerful and influential mafia family in Italy. She told the people at the gate that the boy was his son, and that he needed to take him in. Timoteo brought the woman and the child into the castle secretly, not wanting to create a scene.

The woman was rambling, accusing the man of not taking care of them and that she finally had proof that the child was his. The older man had never met the woman before, and since he had never had an illicit affair, the chances of the kid being his were zero.

The woman told the boy to show the man the proof to her claim and to the older man's surprise the young child produced a flame effortlessly. It was the flame of wrath; a powerful and extremely rare variation of the dying will flame.

Timoteo knew that the existence of this child could create discord within the family, especially if the real father turned out to be someone within the council that disagreed with the way he was handling the family business.

He didn't hesitate to claim the boy as his son. The boy's name was Xanxus.

Xanxus' mother was a former prostitute and was mentally ill. He had grown in the town of Africo on the toe of Italy, probably the poorest town in the country and a stronghold for the second most powerful mafia group; La Corona. The boy's father was definitely a mafiosi, most likely a member of the Vongola who secretly met with them trying to get into the cocaine business.

There had been a rule with the Vongola for generations; No drugs or human trafficking, everything else was fair game. The first official Vongola boss had started the family as a vigilante group to help those in need. It was the second boss that change the family into organized crime. Incidentally, it was the second boss of the Vongola who was the only known user of the flame of wrath. Now there was another one.

Timoteo already had three children, all of them had inherited the dying will, so he felt no threat when it came to the subject of his successor. That's why he took Xanxus as his son, to ensure each of his offspring’s future. Having four possible successors gave him even more power, but of course nobody needed to know that Xanxus was not his real son, and could never become the tenth boss.

What he hadn't expected, was how Xanxus' previous life of poverty and squalor had affected the boy. He was surly, egotistical and difficult to get along with. Once the boy realized his new role and the perks that came with it, he started to get people to do his bidding. His personality got even more twisted as he got older and more powerful. Some of the upper echelon thought that power wise, Xanxus was more qualified than Enrico to become the next boss, and soon the boy gained more followers.

Ironically, Timoteo's worst fears had come true, so he decided to tell his guardians and most trusted friends the truth behind the boy. As long as he had the majority vote and the outside advisor's support, he had nothing to fear.

X

Timoteo had a soft spot for Iemitsu Sawada just as he did for the boy's mother. He was close to the Vongolas living in Japan, and felt terrible when he had to take the boy away from his mother.

When Iemitsu decided to throw it all away for love, the Ninth boss was both happy and sad. The Japanese man was powerful in his own right and was very smart when it came to business. He was losing a powerful and trusted allied. When the current outside advisor decided to retire, Timoteo saw it as the perfect opportunity to keep Iemitsu as part of the family.

The man spent half of his time in Japan with his wife, but he never told her that he was part of the mafia and Timoteo respected that decision. He visited the married couple once or twice a year, they were related after all. And neither of his sons were married yet.

When Iemitsu daughter was born, Timoteo saw her as he would a grandchild. He liked to visit her and bring her gifts. He had always come by himself, with only a couple of his guardians to keep him safe. He liked to keep these little moments of happiness to himself.

Xanxus and Tsunako's birthdays were four days apart, so when he took the teenager to Japan to get him a special gift for his birthday (Timoteo was still adamant that the boy could change), he saw no harm in stopping by the Sawada's home. He figured that showing the teenager something that he shared with nobody else, would improve their relationship.

They say that the road to hell is paved with good intentions.

The meeting of Xanxus and Tsunako was the catalyst to the terrible events that cost the lives of so many people. The boy felt jealous of the little girl. She had loving parents, a happy home and a doting 'grandfather'. Something that he never had. In his jealousy, he decided to scare the little girl, and it was the malice in the older boy’s touch that woke up her flame in self-defense, giving away her secret.

Timoteo and Iemitsu's actions after that could be called questionable by many, but there is no doubt that in the end, they were just two parents looking out after their children's future.

xXx

Those born to 'De la Estella' family were known as the secret keepers of the mafia world. They were an old family, boasting that they could trace their ancestors back to the 16th century. They had a strange power, they could see things that others could not, a strong extrasensory perception. They lived by Omerta. The code of silence older than the mafia families, and they always aligned themselves with those powerful enough to protect them. For a long time now, they have been under the Vongola protection.

Not everyone in the family had the gift, so those who did, were treated differently. They were treated like royalty but they were also isolated from the outside world, too precious to risk and dangerous under the wrong hands.

For the right price, you could buy information from them. Whenever a prediction was done, it was written in a personal book that was always carried by the person. When the owner died, the book was burned. No one other than the owner could read from the book. The family had many superstitions and rules that they lived by. Everything was fine, until Maria the sixth was born.

Maria was very beautiful and her powers were the strongest the family had seen in a long time. Because of that, she was spoiled as a child and got everything she wanted. Unfortunately, she turned into a precocious and rebellious girl. In her teenage years, she had a habit of escaping her home, trying to see and experience the world she was only allowed to see on the television.

She had many admirers, but for some reason she never accepted any of her suitors. The reason was because Maria had fallen in love with Iemitsu Sawada since she was a little girl. When she first meet him, she had a vision, but she kept it to herself. She knew from a young age that the man will be the father of her child.

The problem with her visions was that they were just endings, conclusions to a story without explanations of how they came to be. It was because of this flaw on her powers that she didn't know until too late that Iemitsu was a taken man and that her child would be his bastard son. That's why she never revealed who the father of her child was.

Maria's last vision was when she was pregnant; she was going to die after her child was born. She didn't know exactly when, but the sadness of losing the man she loved and knowing she wouldn't be there for her son, broke her heart and she ceased having any visions after that. She decided that every memory was precious and even though she wouldn't be there for her son, she wanted him to know everything about her and that he was loved by her.

She left him many diaries, picture albums and lots of video recordings. When she was on her death bead, she called Iemitsu to tell him the truth. She also asked him to please protect him, even if he couldn't show the boy a father's love.

Fuuta De la Stella was now nine years old. He was the spitting image of his mother but was better well behaved. His precognition powers were as good if not better than his mother's and he was already filling up his book and making the Vongola and his family plenty of money. He had an air of mystery and innocence about him that made the women of the household dote on the child. They called him 'little prince'

It was hard keeping secrets from him, but he was very good at keeping them to himself. He knew that Iemitsu was his father, he knew that it had to be kept a secret. He just didn't understand why. Why couldn't his father love him?

While Tsunako was sick in the hospital, Fuuta kept having strange dreams, but he couldn't tell if they were nightmares or premonitions. Finally, one night he saw his mother very clearly in his dream, she told him to get help and hurry to his father's side.

The boy did exactly as he was told. He got up, got dressed, took his book and backpack and silently made his way to find Basil, the teenager that was in charge of protecting him. He told him what he had seen and the older boy wasted no time, they left the house right away. Basil who had been trained by Iemitsu himself, knew what to do in case of an emergency, he went straight to the Chiavarone mansion.

The kidnapper that came later that night for the little prince, had to return to his employer empty handed.

xXx

Dino Chiavarone is the young Tenth boss of the Chiavarone family. Under his command, the family which was almost bankrupt, grew in members and in power. They were now considered the third most influential mafia family, and they are the Vongola's allies. More specifically, Dino is close friends with the Ninth boss and his outside advisor.

Before Reborn arrived in Japan, he had been training Dino. The circumstances behind him becoming the Tenth boss were very much alike Tsunako’s. Dino became the boss, due to a lack of other candidates. His older brother was gunned down for cheating at a poker game with a rival family (he was a gambling addict, hence why the family was in debt) and his father was too ill to continue. Dino was a cry baby klutz before Reborn (and of course Bianchi) arrived at his mansion to train him properly.

He is twenty-two years old now, and he has already created a strong reputation for himself. He is known as 'Bucking horse Dino' and 'the deadliest whip' in the mafia (a fact confirmed by Fuuta) and Bianchi had a field day teasing him about his skills with a whip.

There was a terrible secret about Dino thought. If none of his family members were around his field of vision, he reversed back into a terrible, almost impossible klutz. Bianchi gleefully showed up to torment the guy when his men were not around.

Imagine his surprise when he was awoken by Iemitsu's apprentice literally flying into his balcony with a terrified boy in his arms.

xXx 

The organization CEDEF, had over eight hundred members around the world. They oversaw intelligence and secrets. Iemitsu was, when it came down to it, an information broker. His job was to make the Vongola money by selling and gathering information from around the world, and he was good at it.

His closest members in Italy all were related to the Vongola family and went by secret code names, all based on culinary herbs, because he has no imagination. One of them was a teenage boy; code name Basil.

Iemitsu took Basil as his apprentice when he was but a small child at the request of the boys parents. He was the only son that did not inherited the dying will flame, despite being a close relation to the Vongola boss, and the parents didn't want their child to suffer embarrassment.

It wasn't the first time or would be the last that something like this would happened. Many of the members of CEDEF were outcast from their own families, or were people trying to hide from their past. Gokudera had started out in this organization, but his personality and fighting style was not suited to spy work, so he was sent to the main Vongola army.

After the cradle incident where Xanxus and his followers went on a rampage, and killed almost everyone who could use the dying will flame. Iemitsu came up with an idea. Taking inspiration from secret intelligence they had taken from a mafia family that had been conducting secret experiments on their own members. He decided to try and find a way to allow people who had Vongola blood, but not the gene, to be able to achieve the coveted state.

After years of research, they created a pill that was intended to allow the users to use the flames. Their first subject was Basil.

Technically speaking, the experiment was a success. The pill allowed Basil to transform and use powers that closely resembled those of the Vongola flames, the only problem was that it was not the red and orange fiery flame that appeared on his forehead, it was blue.

The discovery of this blue flame sparked an interested topic, what if the dying will flame is just one form of energy? What if there were more that depended on the user? Further research was still ongoing.

 

 

  
  



	23. Target 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the things I didn’t like about Reborn was how stupid the girls were portrayed. I want them to have a more prominent role in my story. I’m also toning down Shamal’s womanizing, at least where the young girls are concerned. It’s kind of annoying to write it too.
> 
>  

 

KHR does not belong to me.

xXx

 

On the very first day of autumn vacation, Kyoko, Hana and Yamamoto took the train in Kokuyo city headed to Tokyo. It was a two-hour trip, so they made sure to take the very first train. Thankfully there were only two transfers and they had no problem getting there. Ryohei had wanted to come too, but the boxing club had a mandatory training camp.

“I’m a little nervous.” Kyoko told her two companions, “I’ve never been to Tokyo before.”

“Me either.” Yamamoto admitted. “It feels like we are going on a field trip.” He was in a good mood.

“It’s crowded and loud.” Hana had been to the city before as she had family there.

“At least we don’t have to worry about a place to stay.” Yamamoto said.

“Ah… About that.” Hana didn’t seem to share Yamamoto’s enthusiasm.

“What is it?” Yamamoto asked.

“Well, you know… Tsuna-chan’s parents, I mean, I’m thankful that they are paying for us to stay there, but I…” Kyoko was having troubles putting into words what she felt.

Yamamoto was even more confused.

“It’s obvious her parents don’t get along, it’s really awkward; and they are definitely hiding something.” Hana said, not one to mince words, “I heard that her mom dropped the charges on Hibari, that’s way too suspicious don’t you think? She was livid that she even called the police, but then her husband comes back and they don’t even talk about it. I mean, he is the reason Tsunako is in the hospital.”

Yamamoto had noticed the tense atmosphere between the Sawadas, but he had decided not to mention it at the time. But even someone as oblivious as him, could tell that there was something strange with Tsunako’s dad.

“You know, Tsuna-chan’s dad came to our house.” Yamamoto confided with the girls.

“Really?”

“I wasn’t supposed to say anything about it... I don’t know what they talked about, but after that, my dad said that we didn’t had to worry about Hibari. I thought it was weird too, and when I asked Gokudera about it, he told me that it was none of my business.”

“I think Gokudera-san knows more than he lets on.” Kyoko added.

“Tell me about it.” Hana said annoyed, “I confronted him you know, before he stopped coming to school, but he didn’t give anything away. And now he is going to stay in Tokyo until Tsuna gets better, that’s just weird”

Yamamoto laughed, Gokudera’s devotion to Tsunako was kind of cute, but also very strange. He had wanted to ask the boy why he kept calling her Tenth.

“It’s too bad that Gokudera-kun is so antisocial.” Kyoko said sadly, “after Tsuna-chan went to the hospital, he just didn’t care about spending time with us.”

“Well, it’s not that surprising, he said that the only reason he was in Japan was because of Tsuna-chan, but I never got the real reason for that and I think he has a hard time getting along with girls.” Yamamoto shared sagely. “I managed to get him to visit my house a couple of times, but I think it was only because he really liked the free sushi.”

“Do you know why he stopped coming to school?” Hana asked the boy.

“Uhm… I’m not sure but, last time I saw him he was really angry at me, I don’t know what I did to pissed him off. And he didn’t answer any of my texts” He laughed awkwardly.

“It doesn’t take much to do that. Yamamoto, you are way too nice to him, you and Kyoko have way too much patience.” Hana said annoyed.

xXx

When they arrived at the station they were surprised to find Gokudera waiting for them as soon as the door opened, even more surprising was the fact that he appeared very subdue.

“Hi Gokudera-kun.” Kyoko said with a smile, actually happy to see the surly boy.

Yamamoto had the biggest smile Hana noticed, he was always so happy whenever the other boy was around. Hana smirked, kill him with kindness; that seemed to be the best strategy when dealing with the Italian.

“Uhm… Hi…” He said awkwardly, avoiding looking at Yamamoto. “There is a car waiting for us, they are going to take us to the hotel so that you can drop your things… Are you guys hungry?”

The three teenagers looked at each other, the silver hair boy was acting very unlike himself. Gokudera noticed the stares and sighed inwardly, he had promised the Tenth that he was going to act decently, but it was really, really hard; especially with the baseball idiot around. Gokudera didn’t know why, but the other boy bother him on so many levels, some he didn’t want to think about.

It was Hana who broke the awkward atmosphere, “Lunch will be nice, thank you.” She could also play the kindness game, even though hers was more to get a reaction from the Italian. Unlike the other two, she was still undecided about calling him a friend.

“Follow me.” Gokudera turned, expecting the others to follow, they needed to get out of the station.

“How is Tsuna-chan doing?” Kyoko asked as they made their way through the station.

Gokudera was silent for a moment, he couldn’t tell the others, but they were being followed. He noticed this when he got to the station, but whoever it was, was good and Gokudera was unable to find who it was in the crowd.

“Let’s just get to the car and then I’ll answer your questions.” 

“Eh… O-ok.” Kyoko and Hana exchanged a questioning look.

Yamamoto got closer to the Italian, much too close for his comfort, and said in a low voice, “Are we being followed?”

Gokudera stopped walking and looked at the taller boy truly surprised. “How…?” He only managed to say.

“I see.” Yamamoto’s whole demeanor changed, his eyes had a sharpness that surprised Gokudera. He had seen the boy get serious when he played baseball, but this was different, it was almost menacing.

The Italian decided to save this observation for later, it was better to get out of the terminal. Eventually they arrived at a parking unit, a man wearing a white suit was leaning against a black car, a cigarette in his hand. Gokudera said something in Italian and the man flashed the girls a smile before getting inside. Gokudera opened the trunk and motioned for them to put their bags inside. He then opened the back door, waited for them to get in and then sat in the front passenger’s seat.

“Gokudera never mentioned you ladies being so pretty” Shamal said with a smile. Kyoko shyly thanked the older man, Hana just rolled her eyes.

“My name is Shamal, I’m the little princess’s personal doctor.”

“Princess?” Hana asked.

“He means the Tenth, Gokudera said irritated. He was still not happy that the lecher had been appointed as the Tenth’s personal doctor. Sure, he was a very talented doctor, but Gokudera had a problem with a man that had so many STDs becoming so close to his precious Tenth.

“Ah!” Kyoko brightened up, “How is Tsuna-chan doing?”

“She is recovering nicely, but she is still very weak. She can’t stay awake for too long yet, but when she wakes up she is finally lucid.”

“Lucid? Yamamoto asked confused.

“She is responsive, getting better” Gokudera said, holding back a scathing remark at the boy’s cluelessness.

“Thank God.” Kyoko was relieved, a couple of tears formed in her eyes. Hana grabbed Kyoko’s hand tenderly and the other girl smiled at her friend.

“Can we see her today?” Yamamoto asked, back to his normal carefree state.

“Sure, after we drop your things.” The doctor said.

“They say they are hungry, we should probably do that first” Gokudera suggested.

“Ah, that can be arranged.” The doctor flashed a giant bright smile at the girl’s through the rear-view mirror. “Anything in particular my beautiful flowers?”  

Gokudera face palm. “Seriously old man!”

Shamal just laughed.

xXx

 When they got to the hotel, the three teenagers couldn’t believe what they were seeing.

“Are you sure this is the right place?” Yamamoto asked confused. The girls were left speechless.

“Yes, it is.” Gokudera said simply as he gave directions to the bellboy.

“Yamamoto, you are going to stay in my room…” Gokudera froze, his face suddenly very hot, for some reason that sounded wrong. He cleared his throat, “I-I mean, the rooms have twin beds, you know, there is no point to waste more money. Obviously, the girls have their own room…it’s next to ours…”

‘Crap, crap, crap! Why am I freaking out!?’ Gokudera screamed mentally. “Just follow me ok!” Before he turned around, he couldn’t help but noticed that Yamamoto’s face was a nice shade of red.

x

By the time they got to the girls room, Gokudera had calm down. Besides, he needed to have a serious conversation with the guys. Reborn had come up with what he thought was a plausible story, hoping to keep the other kids from asking too many questions.

“You guys, before we go to see the Tenth, there is something very important I have to tell you.”

The other teens have been checking out the room, neither of them had ever stayed at a hotel and this one was not a cheap place. Gokudera sat in a chair facing the twin beds, Kyoko and Hana sat next to each other while Yamamoto took the other bed.

“I’m sure by now, you guys have noticed some things are a little off.”

“A little?” Hana asked sarcastically.

“Listen…” Gokudera was getting irritated again, leave it to the black-haired girl to rustle him up. “What I’m about to tell you, it’s a big secret and I want you to promise me that you won’t bring this up again, especially in front of the Tenth’s mom, God knows she has a lot on her plate.”

“Ok, then. What’s the secret?”

“You see, the Tenth’s dad, Iemitsu Sawada is actually a rich man. But because of his line of work he has a lot of enemies, that’s why Reborn and I came to Japan, to keep an eye on his family.” Gokudera knew it was a very stupid explanation, but Reborn had insisted he do it.

“Oh my.” Kyoko said surprised.

“What kind of job is that?” Hana asked.

“I- I can’t really tell you that…” This was not going to be enough to satisfy the shrew girl.

It was Kyoko that surprised them all.

“She really is going to join the mafia, isn’t she?!”

Gokudera was shocked. It was sweet, oblivious Kyoko who had said that. He was about to tell her that that was just stupid, completely impossible, but she went on.

“That’s what Reborn-chan keeps saying. He said he was an assassin, and that he was going to train Tsuna-chan to become the next mafia boss.”

“Kyoko, he is just a kid… a very smart kid… But I mean he is always talking gibberish.” Hana laughed uncertainly, she turned to Gokudera. “Is he telling the truth?!”

“Of course not!!” Gokudera laughed uncomfortably, was the room getting hotter? “Reborn-san has a very healthy imagination, you shouldn’t take him so seriously, hahaha!!…”

“You know, I always wondered, why do you use the ‘san’ honorific with your younger cousin?” Kyoko asked innocently.

‘The hell is wrong with this girl!!!’ Gokudera was screaming in his mind. ‘Who the hell told her that they were cousins?!’

“Cousins? The kid told me that he had no family?” Yamamoto asked confused.

“Tsuna told us that they were cousins” Hana turned to look at Gokudera, “Are you?”

Suddenly Gokudera had three set of eyes staring expectantly at him. The Tenth was right, they had lie so much, and none of them could even remember what they had said to whom. And what the hell was wrong with Reborn-san? Always making things so complicated!

He was cornered. Whatever he said next could be turn against him. The Tenth, Reborn and himself, who said what to who?

“That would explain a lot of things. They brought their own doctors, and wouldn’t let any of the staff help take care of her in Namimori. There were also strange foreign men hanging around the hospital. Heck, they even managed to get Hibari arrested- I mean do you know how many times he has broken the law? He even drives a motorcycle without a license, and the cops always turn a blind eye.” Hana said.

“Does that mean that the games we were playing were real?” Yamamoto asked out loud, “I mean, it was fun, but I thought those toys were kind of dangerous actually. He said he was testing me, but I never understood why” Yamamoto added more wood to the fire.

Kyoko looked at Gokudera, a pleading look on her face. “Gokudera-san, we are Tsuna-chan’s friends, we care about her and want to help her, please tell us the truth.”

Gokudera cracked.

An hour or so later, Gokudera had finished and abridge story on the Vongola family, Tsunako’s role and her possible future. He explained to the best of his ability about the dying will bullet and how that made the girl special. Of course, he left a lot of things out, especially anything regarding the half-brother or sensitive and classified information.

“You must promise me, you can’t tell anyone else, this stays here between us. Not even your own family do you hear me. This is no joke.”

“I can’t believe it. It’s like one of her manga stories.” Kyoko said fascinated.

“You guys, I think is better to pretend we don’t even know about this, at least not until Tsuna has recovered.” Hana said seriously.

“I think Hana is correct.” Gokudera started, “I do have to tell Reborn of course, he has the Tenth’s best interest in mind. But listen, you must be extra careful around her dad, don’t give anything away… He and Reborn, they are not seeing eye to eye right now. I’m actually supposed to report anything he does and says back to Reborn.”

“Poor Tsuna-chan. It’s just so hard to imagine that a father could do that kind of stuff to his kid.” Yamamoto had a great relationship with his dad, the insinuation that a parent could lie so much to his child left a bad taste.

“So… are we on the same page?” Gokudera asked.

“Yes.” The three friends said at the same time.

“Well why don’t we go visit the Tenth, she has been waiting for you guys.”

Gokudera was standing up when he was suddenly hugged by Kyoko. He froze as the girl squeeze him tightly. “What are you doing…?”

She didn’t let go of him. “Thank you Gokudera-kun. Thank you for trusting us, for being there for her when we couldn’t. Thank you.”

And then he felt another presence, Hana envelope him from behind, a giant smirk on her face. “I guess you are not so bad after all.” He shivered.

Gokudera looked at Yamamoto, pleading for some help, but he just laughed.

    

 

 

 

 

 

   

 

 

 

 


	24. Target 24

 

KHR does not belong to me.

xXx

The hospital where Tsunako was currently staying at, was a couple of blocks away from the hotel. It took them less than ten minutes to get there. When they entered the main entranced, they were greeted at the lobby by Nana Sawada and her husband. The woman looked exhausted, but despite her haggard appearance, she was still gracious and kind to them. She thanked them all for coming and told them that since they would be here for a few days, she was going to take a break and see them later and that she would leave them in Gokudera’s care. Tsunako’s father had dropped the fake, overly cheerful act he had put before and was more subdue. He also thanked them for coming and told them that if they needed anything at all, that Gokudera and his sister would take care of it.  

Gokudera was beaming with pride at the responsibility placed upon him, even if he had to share it with Bianchi.

They said their goodbyes and made their way to the elevator, when they got inside, Gokudera once again warned them to be careful of what they said and that the ‘patient’ across from Tsunako’s room was a bodyguard working for her father and should be ignore.

“Don’t worry Gokudera. I can assure you, we are better at keeping secrets than you.” Hana said with no malice behind the statement. Gokudera couldn’t get too upset, it was most likely the truth.

X

They followed Gokudera silently through a big waiting area that had a giant window overlooking the city. Even though the room was beautiful and spacious, especially with that view, it was completely empty. Two big doors stood at the very end of the room, each door had a sign; ‘You are entering a quiet area. No cellphones. No children under 14.’ The other sign said; ‘Germ free rooms ahead, if you think you are sick or have diarrhea speak to the nurses at the station.”

“Okay, I need to tell you how it works.” Gokudera started, “there can only be two visitors in the room at a time, but there is a large window with a table and a chair you can seat to see inside and wait your turn. You are going to wash your hands before going into the room and put on gloves and a face mask. Hana, can you braid your hair? They prefer if people with long hair tie it up. “

“Ah yes I do.”

“That seems kind of excessive” Yamamoto said.

“Actually, that’s not as bad. Some of the other rooms have really sick people and only nurses are allowed inside.” Gokudera told them. “Also, be very quiet. It can be kind of depressing really. And whatever you do, don’t look into the other rooms. Specially the first ones…” He trailed off. “Yeah, so make sure your cell phones are silenced; they don’t care if you play with your phone, although the reception is shitty, but no calling inside. Oh, I almost forgot, if you need to use the bathroom you need to come back here and used the ones next to the elevator.”

“What kind of patients they have here?” Kyoko asked, starting to get nervous.

“Most of the people here have cancer or immune deficiency related diseases. They are in the process of getting a bone marrow transplant, or just had one.”

“You know. Nobody ever told us what was wrong with her.” Hana said.

“Well, I’m not sure what exactly happened either, they been very secretive about it, but I do know that it got really bad and that her immune system started to shoot down. Reborn said that in an ironic way Hibari saved her life by putting her in the hospital, that’s why they dropped the chargers.”

“Oh…” Kyoko exclaimed.   

“It makes sense now. Is that also a secret? I mean, the majority of the school is kind of hating him right now… more than usual.” Hana asked Gokudera.

“Yeah, don’t say anything about that. They used the attack as leverage against his parents to get them to pay for half of the medical bills. There is a reason why the Vongola family is so powerful, they know how to extort money out of people.

x

They opened the doors and entered a small room, there was a desk and a young volunteer who asked them to sign in and gave them each a badge that said ‘visitor’. They opened another set of doors and were greeted by a strange smell, and moaning. There were beeps coming from the first room on the left and the shuffling of the nurses. Despite Gokudera’s warning, they glanced inside the open door where the moaning was coming from. It was dim, but they could still see the figure of a person connected to medical machines. It was indeed a depressive view.

“I don’t like it when they leave the door open, but that guy is not able to call for help.” Gokudera said quietly. “Thankfully the Tenth is doing fine, she is getting better every day. It just sucks that this is really the only place where they can put her.”

They continued walking, more rooms on both sides, more beeping and depressive atmosphere. The had almost reached the end of the corridor when Gokudera stopped.

“Here we are. Let me see who is inside.”

The curtains were closed, so they couldn’t see inside the room. Gokudera opened the door a fraction and some words were exchanged. He then turned to them.

“Basil is here… Oh, wait. I forgot to tell you who he is.”

A boy around their age with light brown hair came out, he had a big backpack on his back. After taking his mask and gloves off he introduced himself.

“I’m so very pleased to meet you; my name is Basil and I work for Lady Tsunako’s father.”

Kyoko and Hana didn’t say anything about the ‘lady’ title, but both girls started to notice a pattern. This people; Reborn, the dad and Gokudera have never been particularly careful of what they said, and did in front of them. It was almost as if they thought that they would be too stupid to figure it out; and that was extremely irritating and insulting. But, for the time being, they would feign ignorance and just support their friend from the sideline.

“Nice meeting you, my name is Kyoko.”

“I’m Hana.”

“Yo. My name is Yamamoto.”

Basil was about to say something else, when a small hand peeked through the opening of the bag pack and pulled hard on his hair.

“Ah-ah! Yes, yes. Gokudera-dono, why don’t we let Lady Tsunako and her friends catch up for a bit. She just woke up so you can open her blinds. Whoever wants to go in first.” Basil said hurriedly. 

“Yamamoto, you don’t mind if we go in?” Hana asked.

“That’s fine by me.”

“If you guys have any questions just ask the nurses. We’ll... be right back.”

Basil took a hold of Gokudera’s arm, and almost dragged the silvered hair boy down the aisle.

“Oi! Basil what the hell! Let me go… Yamamoto watch over the girls. Text me if you need anything ok, I’ll be back!”

“Ok.” Yamamoto sat down and waited.

He heard some squealing from inside the room, some shuffling and then someone started crying… then there was more crying. He looked around the area, the nurse’s station was right in front of the room and the nurses were giving him appreciative looks and talking about the cute boys that came to visit. The door of the room next to the station was opened and the patient there gave him a hard look before he lay down again. He was starting to feel really uncomfortable when he heard a small tap. He turned around and there, laying in her big hospital bed looking haggard but still beautiful in Yamamoto’s eyes was a beaming Tsunako waving at him.

xXx

“Oi, Basil, what the hell man?” Gokudera asked loudly when they reached the empty waiting area. But before he could get an answer, a small high pitched voiced coming from the bag pack asked:

“Is it clear?”

Basil looked around.

“You can come out now Reborn-san.”

Reborn climbed out of the bag pack and into Basil’s shoulder.

“Ciaossu.”

“Reborn-san! How many times are you going to sneak in like that! You are going to get us all into trouble.”

“Not much I can do about that, since they won’t let me in.”

‘Well… You are technically a baby.’ Gokudera said to himself. He didn’t have the courage to say that out loud.

“Besides, I’ve been in the room all day, Basil just came to sneak me out. We are going back to the hotel to meet with the sneaky snakes that were following you at the station.”

“You caught them?” Gokudera asked.

“Oh yes we did.” Basil added excitedly, “Your sister is very good at catching people of guard… she is very… uh… pernicious. I’m learning a lot from her.” The boy was practically beaming.

Gokudera looked at him horrified. So many wrong things in that statement. The thought of his sister being a good role model to anyone was a heresy to him.

“Basil, I think you got the wrong word there.”

“Oh no, he is right.” Reborn said sagely, his arms crossed, “that’s most definitely Bianchi. Anyways, let’s get out of here, there are other more important things that we need to discuss in private.”

They made their way back to the hotel in silence and didn’t speak again until they got inside the elevator.

“Wait, why are these people in here? I thought you were taking any spies to that shady place for interrogation?” Gokudera asked.

“Because its Hibari Kyoya and that guy that’s always hanging around him. They don’t need to go to ‘that’ place.” Reborn explained.

“Hibari!! The hell. Why is he here?” Gokudera asked.

“That’s what we are going to find out.”

X

Bianchi was flipping through a fashion magazine absentmindedly; her two captives were tied expertly to the couch. Tetsuya Kusakabe was staring daggers at her, Hibari Kyoya was completely passed out next to him.

The smaller boy had been a pain in the ass and actually managed to get a hit as the small needle on her ring touched his neck. For such a skinny little thing, he was quite strong. But in the end, he was no match for her poison and the two boys got terribly ill, making it easier for her and Basil to extract them from the train station without any fuss.

But even in his incapacitated state, the boy kept struggling and spitting curses at them. Eventually she got extremely annoyed and the sharp pain in her stomach was not helping either. Did she lose her temper? Yes, yes she did. Was that enough reason for her, as a respectable adult, to shoved her strongest poison down his throat and throw him head on at the wall? Maybe not. Had she enjoyed doing it? Absolutely.

Basil and the other boy had stared, one horrified, the other amazed. She warned the bigger teenager to keep his mouth shoot or else. It got the job done. And now, she waited for Basil to bring Reborn back.

Finally, after what seemed forever the door opened.

“How are we doing over here? Reborn asked after jumping from Basil’s lap.

“He was a handful, so I had to get a little physical.”

“A little!!” Kusakabe yelled, “That woman is crazy, she took advantage of Kyo-san and smashed him against the wall, there is a hole!!”

There was indeed a hole the size of a head on the wall behind her.

“Good job Bianchi, that’ll teach him a lesson” Reborn said and climbed on her lap. She grabbed him and lovingly hugged him against her bosom.

“Oh Reborn, I missed you so much.”

Gokudera, hiding behind the doorway so that he wouldn’t see her, started to gag. Sometimes, her voice was enough to make his stomach churned.

“I’ve only been gone for half a day. Anyways.” He turned to Kusakabe. “Do you mind telling me why you guys are here? I’m pretty sure you know that the restraining order is still in effect.”

“I don’t have to say anything to you.” Kusakabe said, trying to look menacing.

It occurred to Reborn that Hibari and his cronies had gotten away with so much in the past, the thought of facing stronger people and facing the consequences of their actions was probably foreign to them.

‘Too bad.’ He thought.

“Ok. Basil, can you call the police please.”

“Sure Reborn-san.” The boy pulled out his phone and started dialing.

“No, no, no! Stop, stop! There is no reason to do that, we mean no harm. I swear!”

“Then, stop wasting our time and just tell me what are you doing here?” Reborn said seriously.

“Well, what did you expect? Kyo-san gets home and he is told a ridiculous tale about the Italian mafia and how he is being forced to join. That he is to become that girls’ guardian. He obviously didn’t take it very well.”

“Why do we care what he feels?” Bianchi asked.

“Well, I mean…” Kusakabe looked at the other people in the room and it became painfully obvious to him, they really didn’t care.

“Kyo-san is not one to just do what other people want. The only person he respects is his mother, but he is finding it very difficult to do what she is asking of him. I told him that this was a very bad idea, to come here when he was strictly told not to.”

“So, why did he do it?”  

“He… I think… I don’t think he is even sure of what he was trying to accomplish by coming here. Maybe he wants answers, or maybe he just wants to get in a fight. He is very narrow minded and bullheaded, he lacks self-control. He is angry and confused and all he knows is that Sawada Tsunako is to blame.”

“He better not get any ideas of bothering Tsuna, she doesn’t even know what happened. Besides, if anyone has it bad is her. The way things are unfolding, she is little by little losing any control over her own future.” Reborn said, showing a rare glimpse of emotion. “She is stuck in a hospital room, unaware of what’s to come.”

There was a long silence.

“Did you know that she confessed to him?”

“What!!” Gokudera screeched.    

“I do. I also know that he didn’t hold back in rejecting her. That business is over, I see no reason for you to bring it up.”

“Well, I’m afraid that ‘business’ as you put it, may not be… entirely over.”

“Are you saying he likes Tsuna now?” Bianchi asked unimpressed.

“I have noticed a change in him, since that day.”

“Kusakabe, just take Hibari and leave. We don’t have time to waste on what you may think you have noticed. We have a serious situation here, there are people out there who want to take advantage of her hospitalization and cause her and her family harm. You wasted enough of our time. Basil, get one of your men to give these idiots a ride back to Namimori”

“No.”

“Kyo-san! Are you ok?”

“Oh. You are awake?” Bianchi asked with venom in her voice.

Hibari’s head turned towards Bianchi, a hard feat to accomplish since he was feeling rotten from her poison and possible concussion. “You. I swear, I will.” Hibari struggled to say with as much anger as he could muster.

“You will what? you little brat”

Reborn sighed. Hibari and Bianchi, now that was a terrible, terrible combination.

“Good, now that you are awake you guys can leave.”

“I’m not leaving.”

“Really?” Reborn questioned.

“I’m not leaving until I talk to her.”

“Reborn-san! You can’t let this jerk bother the Tenth! It’s not good for her health!” Gokudera yelled from the other side.

“For once, I have to agree with Hayato. Reborn, she doesn’t need any undue stress.”

“And I’m telling you, I’m not leaving until I see her.”

“You must listen to Kyo-san!”

“Hibari you jerk; how many times are you going to hurt the Tenth!”

“Enough!” Reborn’s voice was strong and commanding. Everyone stopped talking.

“It doesn’t matter what you want Hibari. The only people allowed to see her right now are those approved by the council. And you are not. Until Tsunako goes back to Namimori, the restraining order stays.”

“What do I care for what some council says.”

“You will learn to care. Besides, they sent one of the guardians to personally watch over her.”

“They did?” Bianchi asked surprised.

“Who?” Gokudera burst into the room, only to fall to the ground in pain from seeing Bianchi’s face.

“The rain guardian arrived this morning with an edict bearing the ninth’s boss flame and took over the room across from hers. Until Tsunako leaves Tokyo, he is in charge of her security and has the final say in any and all matters.” Reborn looked at Hibari. “If you can’t get pass Bianchi, you have no chance in hell against him.”

“Excuse me?” It was Kusakabe who asked. “Is this person really that strong?”

“The guardians of the Vongola boss are among the strongest people in the world. Listen, I don’t have time to educate you in the matters of the family. Just believe me when I say that you are not getting anywhere near her. You either leave now, quietly and peaceful without anybody else getting involved or risk getting the beating of your life. Your choice.”

Let it be known for the record, that Hibari’s stubbornness bordered on stupidity.

X

The next day, (still not even recovered from his encounter with Bianchi) he tried to entered the hospital. The rain Guardian was waiting outside the main entrance. The fight, if you could even call getting knock out with one attack a fight, was swift and drew no attention. At least Reborn did the responsible thing and had called Hibari’s parents.

The mother said nothing as Kusakabe loaded the injured teenager in the limousine.

A week later, Yamamoto and the girls went back to Namimori. The first day back to school, Kusakabe approached the girls. After much consideration and debating, and the begging of the older boy, they decided to listen to what he had to say.

“If he really wants our help. He is gonna have to asks us in person.” Hana said, sure that Hibari would never do that.

Days went by, then a week, then another week and another week. They saw Hibari around school a couple of times, but he never approached them, neither did Kusakabe. The girls were getting ready to go back to visit for the weekend. Some of the other students wrote get better letters and gave them to the girls.

That Friday Hana went to Kyoko’s house to spend the night so that they could leave together first thing on Saturday. They have been watching a movie when the doorbell rang. Her mother entered the living room.

“Kyoko, one of your classmates is here to see you.”

Both girls turned to see who it was. It was Hibari. The woman left. Not seeing anything strange with the situation.

Nobody said a word. Kyoko looked at Hana since she was the courageous one of the trio. But Hana was so confused and surprised she didn’t know what to say. It was finally Hibari who broke the silence,

“I understand that you are going to Tokyo tomorrow.”

“Uh… umm. We are.” Hana answered.

“I would like for you to deliver a letter to Sawada Tsunako.”

“Hibari-san. We were told that you were not allowed to communicate with her.” Kyoko said.

“I know that.”

Silence. He started to look around, his face started to look ill. He turned around and the girls thought that he was leaving when he said.

“Please.”  

“Oh boy.” Hana said out loud. “Fine. We will give her the letter, but that’s all we can do. Ok? Nothing else.”

“I understand.” He nodded and left.

The girls waited some time before speaking again.

“You think is ok? I mean, I don’t want to get in trouble with anyone.” Kyoko asked very concerned.

“I know. Maybe, maybe we should look what it says and then decide? It may be something harmless.”

“In this instance, you may be right. We should play it safe. Tsuna-chan would understand.”

They opened the envelope and pulled out three pages. It was obvious that despite the neat handwriting, Hibari had probably never written a letter before. It was awkward and disorganized. He asked how she was and then rambled about school stuff to the point that the letter sounded like a bulletin board. But little by little, the ramblings turned to more personal things. By the second page, it was full of complaints, he talked about everything that had gone wrong with him since the fight and blame her for everything.

He asked about compensation, but was not specific what that compensation was to be. He then went on to doubt her confession. He wanted to know what kind of woman confessed her feelings, then spend her whole time with other boys. Completely ignoring the fact that he had rejected her.

By the end of the third page the train wreck of a letter turned to begging. She was driving him insane, he wanted to fight her, he couldn’t think straight, he wanted see her, why was she affecting him so much, he needed to see her, he wanted answers, he wanted to bite her to death.

The next day, Tsunako read the letter. She didn’t know what to make of it. The girls weren’t much help. She decided to ask someone with more experience and showed the letter to Bianchi. The older woman laughed at the drunken like ranting and then seriously wondered if the boy had something wrong in that weird brain of his.

“Well, he can’t see you. That’s not going to change.” Bianchi looked out the window to the room across. “But… I personally don’t see any harm on you sending a response.”

“Really!”

“But maybe, just in case I mean… keep it between us girls?”

“Ah, yes. It will be better.”

“Although, I don’t think writing letters is the best most expedient way to go here. You been messaging with the girls over your laptop, just do that with him.”

“I don’t think Hibari-san would want to do that. He has very little patience.”

“He will if he is serious about talking to you.”

Tsuna seemed skeptical.

“Going by that letter, you don’t just have his attention, he needs your attention.”

“But, this is Hibari we are talking about. He is, very complicated.”

“Tsuna, I’m not going to judge you for liking him or get in your way, if anything I want you to have as much fun now as you can. Besides, I’m not one to talk about bad taste in men. But I can tell you one thing from personal experience, that boy is going to require special handling. You must be direct and to the point or you are never going to get anywhere with him.”

“Ok.” She said unconvinced.

The truth was, Tsuna didn’t think Hibari would go to the trouble of creating a messaging account just to talk to her. Just the thought of it was weird. But she wrote a short reply and included how to get back at her without any expectations. But to her shocking surprise, days later, she woke up to a new notification: Hibari-k@namimori had requested to join her chat.

And that is how Tsunako and Hibari’s unusual relationship got started.


	25. Target 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. I want to thank everyone that has been reading my story. I plan to write some one-shots to tie up loose ends, and I’m seriously contemplating to do a sequel. Once again, thank you so much.

KHR does not belong to me.

xXx

There comes a time in everyone’s life, where we reminisce about the past. The choices that were made, the things left unsaid. A good piece of advice is that you shouldn’t let the past define you, to learn from those past mistakes and face the future head on. Be proud of the fact that you are just a little bit stronger, a little bit wiser.

Let bygones be bygones.

It sounded so easy, and yet, Sawada Tsunako couldn’t do it.

In her defense, it is very difficult to forget and stop agonizing about the past, when your present is much of the same.

She was weak, she was not smart, she was an embarrassment. Cry baby Tsuna, no good Tsuna, Stupid Tsuna, useless Tsuna. That had been her whole school life.

No one wanted to be friends with a dumb, cry baby that was abandoned by her own father.

She kept telling herself that it was ok. That she was better alone, that she didn’t need terrible people in her life. She kept to herself, thinking that as long as she didn’t bother anyone and stayed out of the way that they will leave her alone.

But they didn’t.

People she never even talked to before would go out of their way to find her and make her life miserable. Still, she kept quiet about it and endure it. She didn’t want to cause her mother more grief.

Little by little, the anger she didn’t let show, the bad thoughts she tried to keep away, the despair and hopelessness she tried to ignore turned into a gangrene of the soul. Slowly corrupting her.

What she didn’t know, and had just found out, was that the proverbial gangrene had been very real. All these years, her precious Vongola blood had been slowly killing her.

She had resigned herself to a life or mediocrity, and had been ready to give up school altogether despite her mother’s wishes; but then, she met Hana and Kyoko.

For the first time she had friends, friends that actually cared for her. They called her by name, they listened to her stories, and shared their own. They wanted to spend time with her! It had all seemed like a dream. She truly didn’t need anything else.

But she got it. She got more than she ever cared for or thought she deserved.

It had all started when a sadistic baby in a suit had shown up uninvited to her home and proclaimed himself to be her tutor.

After that, a neurotic dynamite carrying pretty boy just exploded into her life and caused her even more drama. There was also the very nice, and very, very handsome baseball player with a heart of gold.

Sure, there was some nonsense about the mafia and special powers. But Tsunako didn’t care about that, and up to a certain point she actually believed it would just go away. It was so ludicrous, laughable!

She should be happy right? She should be grateful that her life had taken a turn for the better.

The thing is, Tsunako thought miserably as she lay in bed next to her sleeping mother; her life would always be shitty. She lay there in silence, remembering as many of the worst moments of her childhood. She had never understood why _she_ failed so bad at life. She couldn’t keep up in school, she never developed properly, she needed special attention.

Things could have been different.

Tsunako stared at the ceiling, strange shapes swirled around in the darkness. She couldn’t sleep, she was too angry and restless.   

After two long insufferable months, she was finally out of the hospital, she should be happy. She should be back in Namimori, having fun with her friends. But no, it didn’t take long for life to go sideways on her again.

She knew something was wrong with everyone. Especially when instead of going straight to Namimori, she was told that they would be staying in a small apartment in Tokyo while her house was going through some renovations. Apparently, Lambo reaaally loved living with them, and her mother was inexplicably attached to the cow child. She thought that it was a good idea to do some expansions, and since the Vongola was paying for it, renovate the kitchen and add another room and bathroom.

Since it was the beginning of December and school will be closing for winter break soon, they were not in a big hurry. It will be like a vacation her mother said. Tsunako thought that her mother was going a little overboard, their home was in no way small. Her suspicions grew.

They had given her two days, two full days of peace of mind before her life was once again turned sideways.

The truth will set you free. Someone had said that, Tsunako was sure someone important had, it was that type of phrases that somehow everyone knows about. And she actually believed that. She always thought that being truthful and honest were signs of good character in a person. But at this particular moment, as she played everything that had been said this morning, as her body silently boiled with unbridle rage, and unwanted tears of anger stained her face, the only thing going through her mind was:

Fuck the truth! Fuck everything and everyone. Screw the Vongola, her father, that fucking mass murdering Xanxus guy and the ninth boss. They were all to blame! Because of their actions, their selfishness, their sins; Tsunako had suffered, and will continue to suffer until she dies or the Vongola disappears from the face of the planet.

Her father, her shameless piece of shit father explained in great detail the sealing that had been done on her as a child, and why it had been necessary to ensure a peaceful future for the Vongola. How it had been the cause of all her problems, and that it had almost killed her. She could have been normal; she could have had a normal life!

But wait! There was more.

The reason he never came to visit was because her parents have technically been separated since she was six years old, because her father had cheated on her mother. Her mother didn’t divorce him for two reasons. He begged her not to, showing true remorse and what not. But, most importantly, because she didn’t want her daughter to suffer financial hardships.

All these years, her mother had pretended that things were ok because she wanted to protect her daughter. She wanted to keep giving her daughter the best care and attention since she had so many special needs.

Tsunako got out of the bed as silently as possible not to wake her mother up, it had been a tiring day for her also. She went to the bathroom to clean her face and blow her nose. Her reflection in the mirror caught her attention, and she stare gloomily at it. She still looked sickly from being stuck in the hospital. How was she supposed to make a good first impression tomorrow, when she looked like a zombie.

She had a younger brother.

She had a freaking younger brother. Who she was going to meet tomorrow whether she wanted or not, since he was going to spend some time in Namimori with them.

But that wasn’t all.

There was also some people that may be plotting to kill her, and something about setting the mass murderer free. Some people apparently believed that the best chance at rebuilding the Vongola stock with good healthy genes, was for her to marry said mass murderer… Of course, it was just an idea of many right now. They really wanted to ensure the glorious future of the family.

Her whole life was a freaking lie, her father was a piece of shit, she was being forced to become the next boss of the Vongola family, and they were already looking for a husband.  

The truth did not set her free. All it did was shackle her deeper into the abyss.

xXx

Bianchi sat outside the room where Tsuna and her mother were sleeping. Nana had asked her to stay outside, even though both Bianchi and Reborn had protested. Earlier today, Tsunako had unsurprisingly lost her mind, and without any warning, she attacked her father in her rage. Normally, it wouldn’t have been an issue. The girl was tiny and was still very weak since she had barely started her training.

But after her last transformation, Reborn was concerned for her mental state and how it would influence her next time she lost her temper and went into dying will mode. As always, he was right.

She had transformed without the aid of the bullet. But it wasn’t because of determination, it was out of pure rage. Tsunako had survived something that had killed hundreds before her, nobody could tell how that could affect her from now on. They were threading unknown and dangerous waters, and Shamal had warned them to be very vigilant of any side effects.

They had been shocked, and in that small moment of confusion the girl lunged at her father in all her fiery fury. It was a good thing they had stock up on fire extinguishers and special clothes. Other than Iemitsu, the chair he had been sitting and the carpet underneath him, nothing else caught on fire. It was good to know that even in anger, Tsunako managed to keep her destructive powers focused on her target.

Nana had almost passed out from the shock of seeing her daughter instantaneously combust. Motherly responsibility kept her going, and after Iemitsu knocked his daughter out, he was still much stronger than her; she covered her with a blanket and took her to lay down.

Bianchi stretched out in the small couch she was laying as she kept watch and started to play another round of solitaire in her phone when the door opened and Tsunako came out. She plopped down next to her without saying anything.

Bianchi and Tsunako had formed a friendship while she had been stuck in the hospital. Being the only woman in the bodyguards group, she was the one that took over when Nana needed a break.

Despite not having the best of first impressions, and influenced by Gokudera’s skewed opinions of his older half-sister; Tsunako had come to really like the older woman. She was so liberating and different than any other person she had ever met before. She was confident, sexy, honest and fearless. During her stay at the hospital, Bianchi would tell her all kinds of stories. Even ones that she was probably too young to know. She even told her the secret about her relationship with Reborn, something she had to swear not to tell anyone else. She felt safe with her, and she also felt comfortable sharing things with her.

“Can’t sleep?” Bianchi asked without taking her eyes of the screen.

“I’m hungry. Where is everyone else?”

“Reborn is sleeping in the living room with Gokudera. There is leftover curry we can heat up.” Neither of them stood up.

“Bianchi, have you met him?” Tsunako asked quietly.

“I haven’t, but Basil has spent a lot of time with him. Reborn and your mother met him a couple of times.” She didn’t say anything else, letting the younger girl take her time.

“W-what did they say?”

Bianchi put the phone down and scooted over to let the girl sit in the cramped couch.

“Well, consensus is that he is a pitiful boy.”

“Pitiful?”

“Since he inherited his mother’s powers, he has been treated like a precious commodity in the mafia world. He lives like a prince, but he is never allowed to leave his home. He has no real friends, only people that serve him and keep him cage to make even more money. He may have dodge the bullet with the Vongola, but that just means that he is shackled to another family.

“That really sucks… I guess” They had explained to her earlier, that her brother was some kind of psychic that could see things that nobody else could.

“Also, unlike you, he never got to spend time with his mother since she died when he wasn’t even a year old. And before this craziness happened, only your father and the ninth boss knew who the father was. I’m pretty sure the reason your mother decided to have him stay at your house is because she feels sorry for him. The boy is technically an orphan, since Iemitsu has never even acknowledged that they are related in order to protect him.”

“How generous of him” Tsunako said mockingly. It will be impossible for her to give her father any type of credit from now on.

“Iemitsu really screwed up” Bianchi said with no real emotion.

“You think?”

“I guess; our fathers are pathetic men that can’t keep it in their pants.”

Despite herself, the younger girl chuckled. Bianchi and Gokudera didn’t had the best relationship with their cheating father either.

“Everything is so complicated. So surreal. I keep telling myself that I should be nice, that I can’t hate him, I mean; none of this is his fault, but I… I don’t know how I should act either. What am I supposed to do?”

Bianchi looked thoughtful for a moment.

“You know; when Gokudera first came to our home, I was told that this was my new baby brother and that I had to take care of him. I was still a child, but I did know how children were borne; so I asked my mother how I could have a baby brother if she hadn’t been pregnant.”

Tsunako’s eyes widened, talk about brutal.

“She just started crying, and I thought to myself that I was a bad child for making my mother cry. After that day, she locked herself in her room for weeks. To make matters worse, my father thought it will be best if he were to stay somewhere else to give my mother some time. I had even more questions. Why won’t she hold my brother? Why is my father gone? Why is my mommy not coming out? Why do the maids ignore my brother, why won’t anyone say anything to me?”

“What did you do?”

“I asked the wet nurse that was taking care of him. I wanted to know why was it that she was the one taking care of my brother and not my mom. Why nobody came in to see him except for me. She took pity on a confused child and told me everything. She was very kind about it, and very patient with me.”

Tsunako lay her head against the older girl, and Bianchi started to caressed her hair.

“After she told me everything, she said to me: Please milady, don’t hate him, he is just a babe that has done nothing wrong.”

Tsunako felt her chest tightening, tears were once again falling down her cheeks. Bianchi put her arms around her.

“You are a good girl Tsuna. I know that you are angry right now, and you have every right to be. And I know that things are just going to get worse in the future, but you have your mother, you have your friends and you have us. If you have questions, if you can’t understand something, if you are stuck and feel hopeless, you can always talk to us. Don’t ever feel like you are alone. Ever”

By now, the girl was sobbing loudly. Bianchi just held onto her until eventually she felt sleep.

Behind the door, Nana cried with her daughter.

In the stairs, hidden from view, Reborn breathed a sigh of relief.

xXx

The first thought Tsuna had when she saw Fuuta for the first time was: He looks nothing like dad. The second was: He looks like a lost puppy. It made things easier for her; only a monster would hate a child as cute and delicate as this one.

His voice was soft, and his Japanese was perfect. He was definitely shy, but in Tsunako’s opinion there was a sparkle in his eyes whenever he looked at her that made her a little nervous.

Her father did most of the talking. He explained how Fuuta was not safe in his current home, and that he had seen in a vision that he would be safer in Namimori for the time being. He never referred to him as his son. It wasn’t even brought up. It was hard to get into the mindset that she was meeting her brother for the first time, when no one had even acknowledged it aloud. At this point he was just another freeloader who would live in her house.

Her mother was acting like a gracious host and cooked a meal for everybody. It was a very strange dining experience. Lambo was all over Fuuta, Bianchi was wearing her ridiculous googles and was fussing over an extremely jumpy Gokudera. Her father and Reborn were talking about the logistics of getting everyone to Namimori safely, and her mother was trying to keep her busy by asking her all kinds of questions.

Tsunako decided that she couldn’t let this continue.

“Fuuta” She said out loud, grabbing the attention of everyone at the table. The younger boy just stared, waiting for her to continue.

“Why do you want to stay with us?”

Silence.

Bianchi stood up, grabbed Lambo by his hair and walked out. Reborn jumped on top of Gokudera’s head like an overgrown cat and they also left. This was a private moment.

“Uhm. I had a vision.” The boy said in his low voice.

“What kind of vision exactly.”

The boy looked extremely nervous. It looked like he was about to say something, but instead he looked down.

“Listen, I’m not trying to be mean I just want to understand what the hell is going on. The circumstances we are meeting under are less than perfect, but you are supposed to be my brother, and for some reason we haven’t even acknowledged that yet.”

“Tsunako” her father started, “We didn’t want to push you too hard”

“Oh wow dad. Ain’t that just awfully nice of you.” Tsunako turned to look at her father, sarcasm dripping like honey and outright hostility in her eyes. Nana never imagined that her daughter could be capable of such behavior.

“Tsu-chan, you shouldn’t talk like that.”

“It’s ok Nana.” Iemitsu told his wife “Tsuna, I told you yesterday that it was a secret that Fuuta was my child, and until a few years back, I had no idea that he even knew about it. This is hard on everyone, especially since both of you are so important in the mafia world, and because at the moment both of you are in danger.”

“You still haven’t even told me who are we in danger from?”

“That is something that we are still trying to figure out. Certain individuals within the Vongola had made some dubious decisions, but without concrete proof there is nothing we can do about it. I have my best people investigating this. To make matters worse, there is another outside force that is targeting Fuuta and we haven’t had any luck finding out who they are.”

“So, we are safer to protect together then?”

“As of right now yes, you are. You two will have some of the strongest people protecting you. Reborn, Bianchi and Shamal are feared in the underground world. I even asked Dino Cavallone to start his training of Hibari Kyoya while also keeping an eye out for you two with his people.”

Tsunako had heard about Dino, but hadn’t met him yet.

“I’m doing everything I can to keep you both safe.”

A silence settled in the room. It was Fuuta who broke it.

“I-I did have a vision… I would like to tell you; if you don’t mind.”

“Go ahead dear, tell Tsu-chan what you told me.”

Fuuta took a deep breath.

“As you have been told, I’m able to see visions, things that would happen in the future, and even things about people in the present. If I have a picture of a person, my visions are more clear too. The problem is, that I don’t know when those visions will happen. So, I write them down, in my special book.”

“Lately, I’ve been having a vision where someone is chasing me, and I run and run away, but they always find me. The problem is that I can’t never see the face of this person, just hear their laugh. But, last week, something amazing happened! As I was running away, I saw a light in the distance, and when I got close I realized that it was a bright flame, and in the flame, there was a smiling girl who was holding her hand towards me. That flame was warm and kind, and it keep the bad people away. That girl was you”

Tsunako was a little astonished at the boy’s tale. But she had to ask.

“How did you know it was me?”

Fuuta blushed a little. “I-I have a picture of you. The Vongola people gave me a picture when it became obvious you were the only successor left. You know, in case I had a vision about you.”

“They really are not taking any chances.” Tsunako said while looking at her dad. “They even have a psychic spying on me.”

“It is customary.” Her dad said simply.

“Can you see now Tsu-chan.” Nana said kindly, “Right now, Fuuta needs you the most.”

How could she ever fight against that logic?

Later that night, she took the time to go over her messages. She had a lot of them. They were mostly from the girls, asking if she knew when she’ll be back. But a few of them, were from Hibari. He also wanted to know why was she not at her house already. She told them all that they were waiting for her house to be ready, but that it should be only a couple of days more. Then she told only the girls about Fuuta.

The girls reacted just like she expected them too, completely shocked, and wanting to know everything. She promised to tell them the whole story once she was back, since she was still taking it all in. Hibari was another matter altogether. She had been purposely ignoring his messages, and making excuses that she had been really busy.

Surprisingly, despite that terrible letter, he had been more level headed in their chats. She still could not believe that they were communicating, and truthfully, she was terrified at the prospect to see him in person.

Their chats had started out simple enough, but eventually his questions became more personal, more demanding. Finally, he asked her about her feelings towards him; he wanted to know if she still liked him, but he made no mention as to what he felt towards her. She really didn’t know how to answer him. Their last encounter was still very fresh in her mind, and she couldn’t forget Reborn’s assessment:

‘He is a simple-minded fool, who has had everything served on a platter his whole life. Someone needs to teach him a lesson in humility. You don’t know him at all, what you like is an illusion, you would never understand, or like the real person.’

It had made her think seriously about her feelings. Could it be true that all this time she had been infatuated with an idea. The strong, handsome, and aloof anime stereotype. Was it him she liked, or did she want to be like him? He had everything she lacked, strength, attitude, fearlessness, intelligence and looks. He was respected, she was treated like shit.

She knew that she will eventually have to confront him, and give him an answer. But right now, she had more important things to worry about. Her future looked grim, she had a brother to take care of, and her life was in danger.

All in all, a very ordinary day for a mafia boss.


End file.
